Lyra Black and the Marauders Return
by patr0nus
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban with the remorse of his wife and daughter's deaths on his shoulders. Lyra Black returns to Hogwarts for her third year with the weight of her infamous mass murdering father's notoriety on her shoulders. With anger on her mind, Lyra tries to survive her year at school with her best friends but it isn't easy... At all.
1. The Father

**A/N: Enjoy this feels-wrenching book because I know I will :| if you want the other stories, they are on my page!**

**Thank you for reading! (possibly review please?)**

* * *

Rain fell more often during the summer of 1993. It wasn't uncommon for London to fall victim to the downpours but something about the warmer months of this year seemed to strike a particular cord and locals grew used to the thick layer of water over the city.

It was safe to say that Lyra Black wasn't surprised to walk out of _Cole's Orphanage_ to the wet welcome of the thunderous rain. She greeted it with a smile, pulled her hood up and began her walk into the busier streets in the central of the city.

She pulled out the letter from her pocket and read it again, ignoring the way the ink ran down the parchment from the heavy raindrops. She read it and nodded to herself, shoving it back into her pocket.

_Dear Lyra, __  
__I know it is the summer and you are making the most of your relaxation period but I would like for you to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron this evening at 6 o'clock. I have explained this to Miss Greene and she has granted you leave already. I know the thought of seeing your headmaster may be the last thing you wish but I have something of paramount importance to tell you and it cannot wait until term starts again.__  
__Yours truly, __  
__Professor Albus Dumbledore, __  
__Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

A Hogwarts owl had delivered this to her that morning and it sat in Lyra's mind all day. Her headmaster was an incredibly busy man so the subject at matter must have been very important and that thought unnerved her. The food in her stomach churned at the prospect of what he wanted to say to her and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

London was a busy city throughout both the day and the night; the citizens and tourists were not fazed by the constant rain. Lyra slowly made her way towards the wizarding high street, using the Underground to cut the journey's time in half, and soon she was traipsing towards the pub.

Lyra admired her surroundings as it was rare that she was allowed this far into the city without an adult but everywhere seemed to buzz about one thing.

A large poster stared at her and she felt a shiver scuttle across her spine and she bit her lip. A dangerous mass murderer had escaped prison and his very face was staring at Lyra, immobilized and dead. It wasn't his vacant expression that made her knees shake or his unkempt, crude appearance that made her very uneasy.

It was his eyes. They terrified her.

Trying to shake the stranger from her mind, Lyra continued her way towards the pub and rushed inside, hoping to evade the rain.

"…Awful, absolutely dreadful! I thought the security on Azkaban was at its highest? Fudge claimed he had strengthened it a couple of years ago," A wiry-looking witch babbled and the wizard opposite her shook his head, disturbed. The pipe smoke that trailed from his mouth made strange patterns in the air as he spoke.

"Nonsense! Fudge is petrified of the guards in Azkaban, although I wouldn't blame him." The wizard shuddered. "How Sirius Black managed to escape is a mystery we will never know." Lyra walked past the pair of gossipers and approached the bar.

Tom the landlord noticed Lyra's arrival and he sent her a kind, toothless smile. "Here to see Professor Dumbledore?" He asked softly and she nodded. He looked towards the wide crooked staircase and threw his dishcloth on the bar. "Follow me."

The pair trekked through the pub but Lyra noticed the stares that caught her eye. The inhabitants around her stared with wide eyes, some turning to the company beside them to whisper while others sighed and returned to the _Daily Prophet_. Lyra saw the murderer's face on the front page but she refused to look at it properly.

Tom led her to one of the many parlours on the second floor and announced her arrival to Professor Dumbledore who sat inside, waiting patiently for Lyra to join him. The headmaster requested that Tom bring them tea and Lyra sat down, suddenly feeling nostalgic as this was the exact scenario that Dumbledore told her of her true nature. She smiled to herself and stripped off her jacket; she was soaking wet in this case too.

"I hope your summer so far has been pleasant, Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked, examining her with his luminous blue eyes and Lyra fidgeted. She spent the summer exactly the same way she had last year; waiting for her friend's letters and avoiding Rachel Madden and her posse at all costs.

"It's been… sufficient, thank you. How about yours?" Lyra replied, curling her legs up on the armchair and Dumbledore nodded, pressing his fingers together. "My summer has been as busy as always. I predict you are wondering why I have asked for you to meet me, yes?"

Lyra nodded with her throat too tight to speak. Her fingers dug into the leather armrests in anticipation and she stared at him. Dumbledore stopped himself for a few seconds to sit in silence. His eyes flicked from Lyra to a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table and picked it up. He glanced at the front page and closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this.

"Miss Black, due to the unexpected news headlining the world at this moment, its time I tell you something I should have told you two years ago." Professor Dumbledore licked his dry lips and cleared his throat, pressing the newspaper which she took and dropped on her lap, barely looking at the cover.

"Professor, tell me," She mumbled, her grey eyes fixated on his. Those eyes made his throat seize but he cleared it once more and continued.

"Twelve years ago, your father was arrested and thrown into Azkaban. A month ago, he had escaped Azkaban, the wizarding prison known for being _inescapable_, and now he is on the cover of every muggle and wizarding paper across the world. Lyra, I am so sorry…"

_CRACK!_

The leather on the armchair where Lyra's nails were had split and the material was burnt. She gazed at the front page of the newspaper and watched as her father stared up, almost looking bored at the fact he had been declared a prisoner of Azkaban. But his eyes... She understood why they terrified her – they were _her _eyes. She sat in silence for a few minutes, stunned.

Dumbledore stared at the armrests and watched as Tom walked in, carrying a tea tray and a tender smile. He placed the tray on the table and leave but Lyra finally spoke up.

"Do they know?" Lyra murmured, looking at Dumbledore through her eyelashes and a faint line appeared between his eyebrows. "They? Who are they?"

Lyra looked from Dumbledore to Tom and struggled to find the right words. "Tom, do _you_ know who my father is?"

Tom gaped, his eyes quickly flicking to Dumbledore, before deciding to be honest. "I do, Miss Black. I offer my condolences," He mumbled, bowed and left the room. Lyra stared at the door he had left through and chewed her bottom lip. The landlord's answer had confirmed her hunch that it must have been public knowledge that her own father was the pariah of the Wizarding World. They knew she was his daughter.

"Lyra?" Dumbledore asked and Lyra gritted her teeth, throwing the paper onto the floor. She scowled at him and crossed her arms. "I'm incredibly sorry," He concluded.

"You have no reason to be sorry, this isn't your fault. What was he charged with? What did he do?" Lyra asked, refusing to say his name. Dumbledore felt his brows furrow but he knew he couldn't avoid it, her stubbornness and persistence ran in her blood.

"Sirius was charged with suspected Death Eater activity and the murder of fifteen people, twelve muggles and three wizards, although it was lowered to fourteen when one of the victim's names was announced as void," He confessed, leaning on his elbows on his thighs as he studied her reaction. She forced her face into an expressionless mask.

"Death Eater?" She asked.

"A Death Eater is a follower of Lord Voldemort," He told her quietly and Lyra winced, rubbing her eyes in irritancy. She leant back against the armchair's back and let her eyes fall on Dumbledore.

"Who were the wizards?" She asked and Dumbledore's mouth formed a hard line.

"Now, Lyra-,"

"Tell me Professor!" She suddenly shouted, catching him off guard. Her hands were clenched into tight balls and Dumbledore was wary for any signs of fire. He knew that refusing her the truth at this moment of time was a bad idea.

"A man called Peter Pettigrew and your mother, Giselle Black. The third victim was removed from his sentence and made public two years ago," He admitted with a tendency to keep Lyra calm.

"And who was the third?"

Dumbledore sighed, "You."

She felt incredibly ill. Her skin was alight with a feverish temperature and her sodden clothes rubbed uncomfortable against her legs and arms but she ignored them by pouring herself a cup of tea. Her hands were shaking so badly that Dumbledore offered to pour the beverages. He handed her the milky drink but she gulped it all within seconds and Dumbledore had to admit that he was rather impressed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before now? Did he actually have to break out of prison to bring this to your attention or was the source of my mother's murder not important enough?!" Lyra asked, her voice rose again, and Dumbledore waited for the fire inside of her to burn out. He sipped his tea and shook his head, making his silver beard sway.

"I kept it from you to protect you. When we met that day, you were a terrified eleven year old girl with no idea about anything-,"

"-And now I'm a thoroughly pissed off thirteen year old who just found out her father is a psychopathic mass murderer!" She yelled. Dumbledore ignored her foul language and continued.

"I know you are extremely upset with me right now for keeping this from you but it is better that I told you now than before. I couldn't let you know about your father when you first came here because I had no idea how you would have reacted to it. It could have caused some serious damage to you. Last year wasn't a great opportunity either considering the return of the Heir of Slytherin and the trauma Tom Riddle put you through – it would have been very irresponsible of me to inform you then," He told her and Lyra crossed her arms.

She had to agree with Dumbledore when he described the run-in with Tom Riddle and his diary as traumatic. His face and words continued to haunt her after all of those weeks in her nightmares but the only difference was that in those horrors, Harry had never saved her. She would wake up in tears.

"…I guess you have a point," Lyra grumbled and Dumbledore nodded, drumming his fingers together. "Of course I do. I only want what's best for you, my dear." Her arms went slack and she felt a surge of sadness revert into her chest at his words.

"What is best for me, sir?" She asked.

"Staying in the Wizarding World is what's best for you. I have had Tom organise a room for you to stay in till you return to Hogwarts and that means you do not have to return to _Cole's Orphanage_ this year. Miss Greene has packed your things and sent them here ahead of you and they are in room twelve where I will be escorting you to now. Whilst you stay here, however, I implore you to agree to only one of my terms," He elucidated and Lyra nodded, readying herself to follow the headmaster.

"Anything," She promised and Dumbledore nodded.

"You're to stay here and venture only into Diagon Alley," He explained as they left parlour number seven and ascended the stairs to find room twelve. It didn't take them long at all.

"Ok," Lyra mumbled, unsure with herself on the promise, and Dumbledore nodded. He handed her the keys and left with a gracious smile.

"'Till Hogwarts, Lyra. Stay safe." Lyra watched him leave then entered her new bedroom for the summer. It was a large room with a poster bed, a rickety table and stool, a grand fireplace, a thick set of drawers and a tall mirror though sat in the centre of the room was her trunk and Apollo. She smiled at the owl and called him over to her, letting him land on her arm.

"Hey Apollo, up for a trip?" Lyra mumbled, stroking his glossy feathers and he hooted. Lyra wrote the letter out three times and tied them to Apollo's leg but she didn't need to give him an address since he seemed to know who the letters were for so he soared out of the window.

Lyra watched him disappear into the heavy steel clouds when the pang of loneliness hit her. The fever temperature returned but she cooled her face with cold water from the bathroom. She glanced into the mirror and fell sick with rage when she saw her father's eyes stare back. She wanted to tear them out and feed them to sharks, or burn them till they were nothing but ash. She gritted her teeth and walked away from her reflection, denying the facts. Sirius Black wasn't her father, her father was _dead_.

The sky darkened to a threatening deep grey and Lyra stared through the window, eyeing the muggle street that her window happened to face. She spotted a small corner shop and bit her lip, wondering.

The window was surprisingly easy to open and Lyra climbed out, her wand and loose change in her pockets. She was wary for any onlookers but luckily, nobody saw Lyra jump onto the lower roof, crawl along the top of the brick barrier and drop into the street.

The air was surprisingly fresher below and she breathed deeply, taking it in. She strolled down the street and watched the muggles pass by, all but her oblivious to the wizard pub that sat boldly beside the pavement. The rain was still hammering but Lyra didn't care, the rain was cool on her skin as she walked.

The road was rather busy for the evening, full of buses and cars, but one bus stood out to Lyra as it suddenly appeared down the side street that ran along the Leaky Cauldron. She had never seen a violent purple triple-decker before. She wanted to get closer but the risk of getting caught was too high so she continued on her

Rushing into the corner shop, Lyra bought herself a treat and left as quickly as she could. The drink's bubbles tickled her nose as she sipped it, relishing the familiar cherry and cola taste. She adored wizarding refreshments, nothing beat them, but Lyra knew that they had nothing on a cold Dr Pepper.

It wasn't long until Lyra was climbing back into her bedroom but she returned to the room to find that someone was waiting for her. She stumbled through the window and walked over to Hedwig who was perched on the edge of Lyra's bed.

"Hello," She cooed, stroking her beautiful white feathers and the owl dropped a note then nipped her fingers lovingly. Lyra picked up the note and read it aloud to herself.

"'Open your door'," She read and her brows furrowed. She dropped the note and walked over to the door, ripping it open and staring at the boy standing in the hallway. She felt her mouth open and close, speechless, as she took in Harry Potter's sudden appearance. He had gotten taller over the summer but so had she so they stood eye to eye. He grinned and tousled his dishevelled black hair.

"Fancy seeing you here," Harry said and Lyra stared at him, her bottle of Dr Pepper in one hand and her soaked jacket in the other. Harry eyed the drink and nodded, taking it from her hands and strolling into her room as if it were his own.

"But… What… Oi!" Lyra found her voice when she watched Harry steal a gulp of her drink and he shrugged, jumping on top of her bed as Hedwig landed on his knee. He absently stroked his owl and smiled up at her, offering her the bottle. "It's my favourite, what can I say?"

Lyra closed the door and crossed her arms but soon gave up the fed-up facade and smiled back. She grabbed the drink and took her own sip before sitting down beside him on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I ran away from the Dursleys after blowing up my aunt, you know, nothing too special," He admitted and Lyra laughed loudly, giving him a strange look. The anger and loneliness in her chest disappeared at once, replacing itself with bright warmth. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Gosh… I've missed you, Potter."


	2. The Best Friend

The taste of freedom was delicious for Lyra. She savoured every day of her new found life in the Leaky Cauldron and used the days up exploring with Harry at her side. The pair were inseparable the moment Harry arrived and their hips were glued to each others as they strolled throughout the alley each day.

Lyra was tempted by Muggle London a few times but she kept her miniature visits beyond the pub a secret for the evenings when the Tom the landlord was too busy tending to his customers to notice two teenagers sneak out of their rooms.

"Are you planning on getting us arrested?" Harry whispered uncomfortably as the pair once again dropped into the cobbled road and Lyra shook her head, craning her head around the corner to check the coast.

"We wouldn't get arrested for something like sneaking out-," Lyra said but she could almost hear his eyes roll when he interrupted her by grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back.

"Fudge was very insistent that I should stay in Diagon Alley and Dumbledore made you promise to stay there too," He muttered, pushing her against the wall when a couple of people strolled by, holding hands. They waited till the couple passed to continue.

"Yeah, he insisted but we didn't have to follow the rules. I mean, since when were you such a goody-two-shoes? We're only going over there then-,"

"-then straight back, ok? Come on," He whispered and the pair walked down the road, taking in the city at night. The streets were still filled with puddles and the stars were stolen by heavy clouds yet it didn't dampen the life of London.

Purchasing bottles of Dr Pepper seemed to become quite a tradition for Harry and Lyra but they had to be careful disposing of the empty bottles considering it would have been very suspicious if the housekeeper found loads of muggle refreshments in the rooms of two teens that were forbidden to venture beyond the Leaky Cauldron. They loved the drink so much that the pair began stocking up on them to take to Hogwarts.

"Why are you so nervous to be out there, anyway?" Lyra asked as the pair climbed back through the window and Harry absently messed up his already tousled hair. He glanced at Lyra and scooped up his share of the bottles.

"Two reasons," He explained. "One, I really don't want to wait and see what happens if the bloody _Minister for Magic_ finds out I broke his promise and two… Er, you know," He trailed off awkwardly and Lyra chewed her lip.

"It's because of Sirius Black, isn't it?" Lyra asked quietly.

They hadn't discussed the newly revealed identity of Lyra's father yet and she was trying to avoid the topic while Harry kept edging towards it in hope of seeing how well she was dealing with it.

The simple answer to his silent question was that Lyra was dealing with it terribly.

"Yeah," Harry replied simply, waiting to see if she would react but Lyra shrugged her shoulders, storing the Dr Pepper bottles inside of her trunk but he could tell she was avoiding his gaze.

"It's ok, Harry. He doesn't actually know I'm alive so the possibility of my life being in danger while he's on the run is practically non-existent. You don't have to worry, honestly. I'm not scared of him," She said over her shoulder though she couldn't look at him directly. She felt him walk towards her but he decided against it with a sigh.

"Fine but we're not going out again," He declared and Lyra nodded, locking her trunk then turning to finally look at him.

"Gee, ok _Dad_," She drawled and Harry frowned.

"That's not funny," He said but Lyra smirked impishly, staring at him.

"Admit it, just a little bit," She murmured, indicating the scale with her forefinger and thumb and Harry rolled his eyes, letting a slight smile appear.

"Ok, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry shot her a smile and walked out of her room. She watched him leave and let the smile drop off of her face like a heavy weight. Rubbing her eyes, Lyra got ready for bed and climbed under the sheets but she lay there, staring at the ceiling.

A shiver crawled over her skin and she squeezed her eyes tight, rolling onto her side and letting a tear seep into the pillow. Her hands were curled around the sheets in tight fists as she tried to wipe her father's face form her mind but it was hopeless. Soon, she fell into an uneasy dream that soon dissolved into the same nightmare.

She was standing in the Chamber of Secrets, bound by heavy chains that rattle with every move she made. She would struggle in the chains, screaming for help but only Tom Riddle would come. He would see her and walk over with a grin. Lyra would try to escape but she would watch as Tom Riddle's face melted and contorted into the face of her father.

Lyra woke up in tears and covered in a layer of hot sweat. She panted and stared at the room around her. Tom Riddle wasn't there and neither was her father. She was safe.

Embarrassed by the tears, Lyra climbed out of bed and got ready for the new day.

August ended quickly and Lyra woke up to remember that it was her last day before she returned to Hogwarts. She got dressed and went to meet Harry downstairs for breakfast. She found him with two cups of tea and she faked a blush, gasping at the gesture.

"You bought me tea? How did you know that it's my favourite?!" She asked dramatically and Harry stared at her, amused.

"I have no idea. It's not like you've had it every single morning for two weeks," He said, reading the _Daily Prophet_ but he peered up at her from between the pages. "Besides, for the two years I've known you, all you drink is tea so it was a big giveaway."

Lyra sipped the drink and shrugged. "That's a bit obsessive, isn't it? Knowing my drinking habits?" She teased and he nodded, pokerfaced. "Yep."

After their breakfast, Tom wished them a good day and let them into Diagon Alley. They thanked him and ambled through the shoppers, admiring the items for sale in the stores that they passed but _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ seemed to call their names.

"Wow…" Lyra breathed when the pair stopped in front of the large glass pane that held the new and exclusive Firebolt broom. It was magnificent and Lyra wondered how much it would cost, was it worth it?

"I know," Harry agreed, his eyes trained on the broom but they both caught the tail of a conversation of a group of wizards entering the shop. "Have you heard the latest about the Firebolt? The Irish and English Quidditch teams have ordered seven for the World Cup next year and I will eat my hat if the other teams haven't placed their orders too."

"World Cup? I'd love to watch that," Harry mumbled, watching the wizards leave and Lyra nodded, daydreaming about riding the broom at Hogwarts. She almost smiled at the thought of Draco Malfoy's envious face.

"Same, but at this rate, I doubt I'd be allowed to even step foot in Hogwarts so I think the World Cup is off limits at the moment," she sighed but Harry nudged her side.

"Says the girl who has snuck out of her bedroom every night last week," He retaliated snidely and Lyra ignored his jab by pointing at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "Whatever Potter, do you wanna go and get an ice cream? I'm starving." He looked at her strangely.

"We just had breakfast," He reminded her. "You can't be hungry yet-,"

"Everyone has enough space for ice cream; it's a scientific fact. C'mon, I wanna try the cherry bomb sundae!" Harry let Lyra drag him over to the ice cream parlour and he shrugged off the judgemental stare he got from her when he ordered himself a particularly large toffee sundae for himself. Lyra was very impressed by her new choice of ice cream as the cherries literally burst in her mouth but she relished in the shock on Harry's face when he tried some it since he didn't expect the fruit to explode. The sun was shining and the pair sat outside of the parlour, slowly ploughing through their treats as they watched the shoppers pass.

"Why can't we do this every year?" Lyra asked lazily, leaning against the table as she observed a witch help her son carry his new pet owl and Harry shrugged, shading his eyes from the sun.

"I dunno but I know Dumbledore would make up some excuse to stop us from having fun," He said and Lyra nodded, saddened that he was undoubtedly correct. She scanned the crowds and gasped, grabbing Harry's arm as she pointed towards a particularly vivid pair of people up ahead. "Look whose here!"

Harry looked to where she was pointing and grinned, calling over Ron and Hermione who were looking extremely tanned. They heard his shout and walked over, smiling.

"Finally! We were looking everywhere for you," Ron complained as he collapsed on the bench opposite them with Hermione beside him. Harry frowned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"How did you know we were here?" He asked and Lyra smirked.

"I guess you're not the only one who's a tad obsessive," She commented and Harry snorted. Ron frowned, looking thoroughly perplexed. "What?" He asked but Harry shook his head, glancing at Lyra from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry about it, Ron."

The four caught up on each other's summers and it turned out that Hermione and the Weasleys were staying at the Leaky Cauldron overnight so they wouldn't have to rush to the train station the next day which put a large smile on Lyra's face at the prospect of seeing her favourite family again.

"Congrats on the Lottery win, by the way," Lyra added, remembering how ecstatic she was when she read the article. "I saw it in the papers." Ron grinned and pulled out a copy of the article from his pocket to show them something when a separate page fell onto the table. Sirius Black's face glared up at them all and the table fell silent. Lyra stared at the page and mentally cursed Ron. She glanced up and saw Ron and Hermione stare at her ineptly so she sighed and picked up the paper.

"Go on then, ask me," She told them and Ron stared at Hermione, suggesting that she be the one to say it. She took a deep breath and gave her a comforting smile. "Is he your father?"

"Yup," Lyra nodded and placed the paper beside her face, letting her friends compared the likeliness of the Blacks. "You can hardly tell the difference, right?"

"Actually-," Ron began but Hermione jabbed his side warningly.

Lyra laughed and folded the paper up. "Guys, honestly, I don't care," She assured them and the pair across from her physically relaxed although from her right, she saw Harry narrow his green eyes. He didn't believe her at all.

* * *

"Lyra!" Ginny squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend. Lyra smiled, she had missed Ginny and talking through letters wasn't the same as face to face conversation which seemed to remind her to remember to find Luna Lovegood on the train.

"My favourite Weasley!" Lyra exclaimed and she heard a collective gasp from a pair of boys behind her. Ginny smirked when she saw Fred and George approach but Lyra gyrated and caught them in a tight hug.

"You know, we actually missed you, Black," Fred sighed, allowing her to ruffle his hair.

"But after that statement," George added.

"We're appalled. I think you've just demoted yourself into being our second favourite Black." Lyra released them both and narrowed her eyes.

"Whose your favourite Black, then?" She asked, suspicious. Fred grinned at her and George pointed to the poster that was plastered to the beam beside them. Sirius Black stared back at them and Lyra put her hands on her hips, staring deadpanned at the twins.

"You've got to be kidding," She muttered and they shrugged, not at all nonplussed.

"I don't know, I've heard he's quite a laugh," George informed Lyra who glanced at the poster of her father. She tried to avoid looking into his unfathomable, grey eyes but it seemed to grow harder for her each time she saw him.

"He murdered _fourteen_ people," She reminded them, emphasising each word and Fred clutched his chest as his face displayed how hurt he felt.

"And you murdered our feelings, Lyra. C'mon, who is the real murderer here?" He asked and Lyra gawked, exasperated. She pointed at the poster and huffed. "Him!"

"Some would beg to differ," George sniffed and the pair walked off after they messed up Lyra's hair. She glared, watching them leave and sighed. Sometimes the twins took their jokes too far. Ignoring the tightness in her chest, Lyra walked over to Mr and Mrs Weasley who were talking to Harry. They shot up out of their seats when they spotted her and Lyra welcomed their warm hugs.

"How have you been?" Mr Weasley asked, his eyes cautiously examining her and Lyra nodded, trying to shake the anxiety inside of her. "I've been great, thanks. Ever since I've been staying here I've felt very… safe." She chose her words carefully and she watched relief flood Mrs Weasley's face.

She squeezed Lyra's shoulder and pulled her into a warm embrace. "We're glad you're ok considering… I know it's hard, Lyra," Mrs Weasley whispered, stroking her cheek and a surge of sadness crashed over Lyra like a storm but she buried it away with the lies and the worry. She couldn't afford to work herself up into a flurry of concern, especially when she would be returning to Hogwarts in a matter of hours.

"We're just glad you're safe," Mr Weasley added, looking at her over his glasses and Lyra nodded, blinking hard.

"I'm fine, I promise," She lied and the Weasley parents nodded with a smile. They took their seats around the table for dinner but when Lyra turned around, she saw Harry stare at her with his eyebrows raised suggestively since he watched the small exchange between Lyra and the Weasleys. She barely smiled and took her seat beside him.

"Has anyone told you that you're a good actress?" He murmured as the food was being served and Lyra kicked him hard underneath the table. He groaned and shot her a glare but she smirked and began to pour herself a drink.

She tried to join in with the conversations across the table but she felt the thousand pairs of eyes from the posters of Sirius Black stare at her throughout the meal.

**(Thanks to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed!)**

**Reviews, please **


	3. The Haunting Past

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, faved and followed! :) Any questions you have, I will gladly answer next time.**

* * *

As soon as Lyra stepped onto Platform 9 ¾, she could feel it all around her. She wrapped her hands around the trolley's handle and pushed through the crowds of wizards and witches. All of them were staring at her, whispering to each other before hurrying off quickly. She ignored it and went over to the group of red heads that were standing beside the train.

"Promise me that you're going to behave, please," Mrs Weasley pleaded with Fred and George but it was an empty appeal. Ginny snickered and kissed her mother's cheek. "Mum, you know that was the silliest thing you could have said to them," She told her before moving to her father. Fred gasped and stared at his sister.

"Excuse you, Ginevra," He began.

"But we _always_ behave," George concluded but Mrs Weasley pursed her lips and gave them a quick embrace. She stroked their cheeks and huffed. "Please try this year considering you're sitting your OWLs."

"We're doing what now?" George asked and Mrs Weasley's face drained of all colour. Muttering to herself, she moved to say goodbye to Percy and Ron. Lyra watched in silence as Mr Weasley escorted Harry away from the group leaving her to stand at the back of the Weasley clan awkwardly. They were welcoming as always, they always would be, but she never failed to feel like the outcast.

Her eyes drifted from the Weasleys and landed on a trio of blondes standing near the end of the scarlet train. One of them must have felt a pair of eyes on her back as she turned to catch Lyra's eye. The blonde's eyes were cold and sharp, like ice, but something switched when she realised who Lyra was as she turned to the gentleman beside her and muttered something into his ear. The man glanced over and Lyra suddenly felt a rush of anger when Lucius Malfoy offered her a cruel smile. She scowled and turned around, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end from spite.

"Lyra," Mrs Weasley began. "I want you to promise me that you are going to enjoy your year, ok?" She grabbed the sides of Lyra's face, making it impossible for her to avoid Mrs Weasley's warm brown eyes. Lyra nodded and swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "I don't want you to worry about anything, especially your father."

"I'm not worried, Mrs Weasley, honestly," Lyra lied.

"Good, you shouldn't be," Mrs Weasley consoled and kissed her forehead lightly. The aroma of blossoms and floo powder blessed Lyra's nose and she smiled at the smell, it reminded her of the Burrow. Mrs Weasley gave Lyra one last searching look before smiling softly.

"You remind me a lot of your mother. She'd be very proud of you," She crooned and Lyra suddenly had no trouble looking her in the eye. "You knew my mother?"

Mrs Weasley nodded and released Lyra's face. Her hands fumbled around in her handbag as she continued though the pair was pressed for time as the students begun to ascend onto the Hogwarts Express, readying themselves for departure. "I can't believe I haven't mentioned it before now. Honestly, it's awful that I haven't told you sooner," Mrs Weasley apologised and pulled out a battered photograph from her bag and she passed it to Lyra. She took it and saw a group of children wave up at her, each child smiling except a sandy-hair boy who rolled his eyes and begrudgingly copied the others.

"Your mother and I were cousins, her mother was my father's sister," She explained, her voice growing thicker every second. "That's me and my brothers, Fabian and Gideon." She pointed at a trio of kids with auburn hair, the identical boys sporting cheeky grins. They reminded Lyra of Fred and George. "And that is your mother and her brother." Mrs Weasley was positively blubbering now. Lyra stared at the child that was her mother and her chest grew agonizingly tight.

"You all look so happy," Lyra mumbled, handing the picture back but Mrs Weasley shook her head, rejecting the photograph. "Oh no, I want you to keep it. I'm guessing you don't have many pictures of her."

Lyra didn't have any; this was her first.

She looked up at Mrs Weasley and kissed her cheek, silently thanking her in a way that no words could do. Mrs Weasley's bottom lip wobbled but she held in her tears, refusing to cry in front of Lyra. A shrill whistle reverberated throughout the platform and Mrs Weasley jumped. She looked around and spotted Arthur still speaking to Harry whose face was unnaturally solemn. "Arthur, he's going to miss the train!" She shouted whilst ushering Lyra into the nearest door.

"I'll see if I can find any more pictures of Giselle for you," Mrs Weasley persisted through the open window as Harry climbed in and Lyra nodded, closing the door behind him. "Thanks, Mrs Weasley. You have no idea how much that means to me," Lyra confessed but the train's sudden increase in speed allowed Mrs Weasley's sob to remain unseen.

"What was that about?" Harry asked and Lyra showed him the photograph, smiling at her mother's childhood. She resembled Lyra in many ways that it was almost impossible not to notice the relation. Harry looked amused at the photo and gave it back. "You have the same nose," He commented and Lyra laughed at his observation.

The pair struggled down the corridor with their trunks but they soon found Ron and Hermione trying to shove their own possessions into a partially empty compartment. Harry frowned when he noticed the stranger asleep in the corner but Hermione huffed, sitting down beside Ron. "It's the best we could find. Everywhere else is full," She explained.

"Who _is_ that, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J Lupin," Hermione announced and Lyra caught the name scrawled on the trunk above their heads though Ron seemed to be oblivious to its presence.

"How on earth do you know that?" He exclaimed.

"Hermione's a divination prodigy," Lyra sighed, amused at Ron's confused face but he caught on when he saw the trunk and shot Lyra a playful glare.

"Do you think he's the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor?" Harry piped and Hermione nodded.

"Possibly, I mean, Lockhart lost his job last year so I'm sure he's the new teacher. I sure hope he's up to it," She articulated but Lyra noted the way she was scrutinizing the condition of his things and she felt irritated.

"I'm sure he's more than up for it," Lyra defended, siding with the mysterious professor for some strange reason. She already taken a liking to the man and she hadn't even spoken to him yet.

"He could be an absolute nutter and he'd be better than Lockhart," Harry cogitated with a smirk but Lyra nodded.

"He probably is. Besides, I don't think he'll bite. If he does, however, I suggest we sacrifice Ron first," Lyra mused but Ron glowered at her. "What?! Why me?"

Lyra shrugged and unlocked Apollo's cage so he could stretch his wings. "Don't worry, we'll tell the world how you went down with a fight. You'll die a hero," She assured him and Ron stared back, expressionless. "That's still no excuse to sacrifice me."

"So you'd rather save yourself instead of protecting the girls?" Harry asked and Hermione shot Harry a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you inferring Lyra and I can't handle ourselves if we get attacked?" She asked and Lyra snickered, sneaking a look at Harry. "Ooh, you've dropped yourself into that one, mate." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not saying that at all! What I meant was that it's rather selfish of Ron to let his friends die instead of trying to save them with the possibility of dying," Harry snapped and Ron pinched the bridge of his freckled nose.

"I never said that I wouldn't sacrifice myself," Ron defended hotly and Lyra narrowed her eyes. "So you wouldn't mind if we use you as the bait if that guy tries to attack us then?" She jabbed her thumb at the sleeping stranger and Ron shuffled uncomfortably, eyeing him in suspicion.

"Fine. I wouldn't mind if I was used as the bait but only if you all promise to go get help," Ron declared and Lyra scoffed, shaking her head at him. As the Express glided through the countryside, thick rain droplets hammered loudly against the window, making it harder from them to hear each other.

"You're the walking definition of Damsel in Distress," Hermione commented as if it were a known fact and Lyra laughed, looking at Ron whose cheeks began to flush. "I am not!"

"Don't worry though, Harry and his serious case of 'White Knight Syndrome' will rescue you," Lyra affirmed, patting Harry's knee and he stared at her, baffled.

"My what?" He pondered.

"It means that you'll want to rescue Ron because he's your best friend," Hermione lied, hoping to evade a possible row between Lyra and Harry. Harry knitted his eyebrows together in thought and shrugged, guessing that the two girls were right. He glanced at the sleeping man and closed the compartment door. "I hope he's actually asleep," Harry muttered, sitting back down and Lyra glanced at Professor Lupin who snored gently from underneath his cloak.

"If he wasn't, he'd be awake by now. Why?" She asked and she watched the light in Harry's eyes dim when he looked at her. Scratching the back of his neck, he let out a deep breath. "I've got something to tell you."

Harry explained to the trio the reason Sirius Black was on the run and Lyra felt as though she had been hit in the face with a brick. She tried to concentrate throughout the story but she was beginning to feel sick.

"Sorry, I need to… I'll be back in a few minutes," Lyra muttered and walked out of the compartment, avoiding her friend's eyes as they followed her. She ignored Harry as he called her name but when she reached the end of the corridor, the oil lamps extinguished and the whole train plunged into a dense darkness.

A few people screamed and Lyra froze, grabbing the window beside her as a guide to where she was. "Lyra?" She turned around and barely saw the outline of Harry slowly approach her. She stuck her hand out and grabbed his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you," He insisted and Lyra smiled, shaking her head.

"You didn't. It just came as quite a shock since I never expected my father to escape prison only to come and kill you. No offence, of course."

Harry laughed. "None taken. Let's go back before- wait, is the train slowing down?" He asked as they tried to find their compartment but as they walked inside, the whole train lurched to a sudden stop. The pair fell into Ron and Hermione, knocking them to the floor.

"What was that for?" Ron complained.

"We didn't exactly do that on purpose," Harry fortified, climbing onto the cushioned bench. Lyra rubbed a newly forming bruise on her back and sat down but someone stood on her foot.

"Sorry!"

"Neville?" Ron asked.

"Watch where you're sitting!" Lyra warned him quickly.

"Ow!"

"Ron?"

"Ginny?"

"Did we find someone?"

Lyra gasped. "Luna!"

"Lyra!" Luna exclaimed and Lyra felt somebody sit down beside her but she knew it was her Ravenclaw friend when she smelt the familiar fragrance of sea salt and pears.

"Ron! Keep your rat under control!"

"It's your bloody cat's fault!"

"Is it me or is it getting really cold?"

"What's happening?"

"Quiet!"

The compartment fell silent as the professor in the corner stood up and lit up the darkness with his wand. Lyra saw deep scars on the young man's face and she frowned, wondering what the story behind each one was but he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Stay here. I'll go and find out what's going on," He told them in a quiet voice but as he reached the door, a towering figure in a ragged cloak blocked his way and the professor took a step back, a spasm of fear crossing his eyes.

"Leave, none of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks," He called out though he didn't look half as confident as he sounded. The creature didn't move from the doorway, instead it crawled its way inside. Lyra felt a soul-wrenching frost seep into her chest and she gritted her teeth while she held her chest, hoping the pain would pass. Luna shuddered and gripped Lyra's free hand tightly but the muted thud made Lyra look to her right. Harry had collapsed onto the floor, his whole body trembling as though he was having a fit. Nobody else noticed.

The professor muttered a few words and shot a bright silver spell at the creature. It flinched at the light and left the compartment, leaving the group in peace. As soon as warmth flooded back to them, Lyra scrambled onto the floor and shook Harry by his shoulders.

"What happened?" Ron grumbled as Professor Lupin re-lit the oil lamps and Lyra shoved Harry onto the seat though his dead weight made it a lot harder. Luckily, Luna offered to help her.

"He just collapsed when that… that _thing_ came in," Lyra explained, looking nervously at the door and the Defence professor sighed, rubbing his worn face.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked, inspecting them all and they nodded.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Lyra asked him and the professor glanced down at Harry. A soft smile played with his lips but he removed it as he pulled out a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate. "Any minute now, he'll be fine."

"Was that a Dementor?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows still furrowed and Lupin nodded, offering the group chunks of the chocolate. They accepted it gratefully and somehow, it made the chill melt away.

"Yes, it was searching the train for Sirius Black," He explained and Lyra felt five pairs of eyes on her face. Ignoring them, she nodded and watched as Harry finally woke up. He groaned and massaged his forehead but as soon as he sat up, his green eyes flicked to the compartment door.

"What happened? Where did that thing go?" He choked, looking to the professor who sighed and eventually passed him some chocolate. He took it, muttered his thanks and waited for his answer.

"A Dementor. They're the guards at Azkaban but the Ministry has ordered them to search for Sirius Black. This was only a precaution," He assumed and Harry stared at Lyra, wondering whether she was going to walk out again. She noted his assumption and rolled her eyes, proving him wrong.

"Lyra, you dropped your book," Neville told her, pointing at the thick volume on the floor but Professor Lupin beat her to it. He picked it up and examined the front, the title making him smile.

"Are you taking Ancient Runes?" He asked, tapping the cover and she nodded, noting that her beginners guide was the book that escaped.

"Yeah, it looks fascinating," She told him and he nodded. His eyes fogged over for a few seconds before adding his opinion. "It's probably one of the most difficult subjects at Hogwarts but the staggering results and future career options are phenomenal."

"Did you take it while you were at school?" Hermione piped up suddenly and he nodded, flicking the book open but his eyes were drawn to the handwritten name at the bottom of the bindings. Lyra bit her lip and wondered what made him stiffen as the professor's face had dropped, draining of all colour.

Clearing his throat, Professor Lupin closed the book and handed it back to her. He avoided her confused eyes and stood up, heading out of the compartment. "You'll enjoy the subject, Miss Black. I'm going to alert the driver of the situation and you really should eat the chocolate, Harry." He left the group and Lyra stared after the professor.

"He seemed to know what he was doing," Hermione said after a few minutes silence and they all agreed though Lyra couldn't help but feel slightly upset by the way he reacted to her namesake. She guessed that was a warning for the year ahead.

**Reviews please! **


	4. The New Lessons

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall and everyone fell silent, staring up expectantly at him. Lyra fidgeted with her tie but listened attentively to what her headmaster had to say.

"I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious-,"

"Was that pun intentional?" Lyra muttered bitterly and she heard Ron snort from across the tale.

"-I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" The hall was deadly silent at this point. Not a single clatter was heard throughout but the sudden weight of stares on Lyra's back made her skin burn.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school will be playing host to the Dementors, the guard of Azkaban, as they are here on official Ministry business and for your protection." Lyra felt a sudden rush of affection for Dumbledore as he left out saying the name out loud.

"Ah yes, because we all thought the Dementors were the new welcoming committee," George piped up quietly and those within hearing distance laughed under their breath.

"They will be stationed at every entrance into and out of the school so I must warn everyone to be wary of the Dementors. It is not in their nature to be forgiving and they will not fall for tricks or disguise – or even to Invisibility Cloaks," he added and Lyra glanced at Harry whose eyes were wide. "Nobody is to leave the school without permission and I look to our prefects and new Head Boy and Girl to make an example for the younger years." Dumbledore dropped his solemn face and beamed at the students.

"On a much happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year! Firstly, Professor Lupin has kindly accepted the position of Defence against the Dark Arts. We all wish you luck and pray that you will serve us just as well as Professor Lockhart."

Involuntarily, Lyra let out a loud laugh through the quiet hall but she clamped her hand over her mouth instantly and blushed when the gaze of the majority was back on her.

After the scatter of applause for Professor Lupin, Dumbledore carried on to introduce Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. The applause was much louder this time. Once it died away, Dumbledore declared for the feast to appear and everyone began to tuck in.

As soon as the feast finished, McGonagall called Harry and Hermione to her, leaving Ron and Lyra lazing at the Gryffindor table as their peers began to head to the common room.

"Did you see Snape's face when he announced the new Dark Arts professor?" Ron asked, looking smug. Lyra nodded and glanced towards the Staff table where the teachers were slowly dispersing.

"No doubt that he wanted the job but he did look angrier than normal," Lyra muttered but when she caught sight of Professor Lupin, she smirked and nudged Ron's side. "Do you reckon Lupin threatened him with soap?"

"If he had, he would be already dead," Ron managed to say between the roars of his laughter and Lyra smirked, suggesting they go and congratulate Hagrid. As they reached the staff table, Lyra noticed the speed at which the Dark Arts professor vanished.

"Congratulations, Hagrid! I can't believe you didn't tell us," Lyra announced and the groundskeeper grinned, wiping his shiny face with a napkin.

"It was a surprise, I couldn't have told yeh 'til today," He sniffed and Ron nodded. "You deserve it," He told Hagrid whose eyes grew brighter.

"All down ter you four… Couldn't have done it without yer. Where are Harry and Hermione?" He asked but as soon as he asked, McGonagall returned with the pair. They offered him their congratulations but McGonagall cut it off short.

"Time you all headed to the Gryffindor Tower," She told them but her stern eyes were trained hard on Lyra. She rolled her own eyes and nodded. "Fine, we're going…" It didn't take them long to join the stragglers leaving the Great Hall.

"Hey, Black!" Lyra felt her stomach fall to her feet when she heard Draco Malfoy's voice shout through the Entrance Hall and she huffed, pausing on the stairs to look back at him.

"What the hell do you want?" She called back, making it clear in her voice that she was bored. Those still in the hall turned to look at her though she ignored them easier than she could Draco.

"Thank your Dad for me for bringing the Dementors to the school!" His pink lips lifted into a sneer as his friends cackled and Lyra groaned, refusing to respond. The three beside her fell silent at Draco's taunt, thinking it would be awkward to mention, but Lyra pushed through with a fake smile.

"We've been here for less than an hour and I already want to strangle Draco. This year will be go _swimmingly_," She drawled and Harry patted her shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, I'll help you strangle him," He told her.

"And I'll happily watch," Ron added.

"And I promise not to tell anyone," Hermione finished. Lyra smiled at them all and the four entered the Gryffindor Tower for the first time as third year students.

* * *

The first thing the four saw when they arrived for breakfast the next morning was Draco pretending to faint. His friends roared with laughter and stared at Harry. Lyra felt herself scowl when she saw Draco collapse against the table. It seemed that he was determined to make their lives extremely difficult.

"Does he really have nothing to do?" Hermione spat coldly, glaring at Draco from across the room and Harry shrugged, pointedly ignoring the show.

"Obviously he's too caught up on Harry to do anything else. At least he's gotten over his crush on Ron, eh?" Lyra smirked, nudging Ron in the rubs and he blushed, shoving her back into her seat.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that," Ron told her under her breath and Lyra laughed to herself, thinking back to the love letter she faked.

"For the record, I thought it was hilarious as did most of the people in our class so your opinion is totally invalid. Besides, you can't deny that it cheered a few people up considering the Heir of Slytherin situation. Your embarrassment was worth it," She countered but Hermione spoke up before Ron could retaliate.

"Here's the schedule," She announced, throwing the parchment at Ron who caught it, comparing his with Hermione's.

"Look, they've made a mistake with yours," He began but Lyra tuned out the bi-daily bickering that occurred. She turned to Harry and glanced at his; internally working out which lessons they had together.

"Unlucky," Lyra smirked, pointing at the double History of Magic he had while she attended Ancient Ruins and he ignored her.

"Whatever. At least it's with the Hufflepuffs and not with _him_," He complained, glaring at Draco who had now grabbed the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ which had Sirius Black's face on and he thrusted it in front of his own, trying to scare his friends who would shriek in response.

"I don't understand how his mind works, does he honestly thing he's being funny?" Lyra murmured to Harry who frowned and adjusted his tie, avoiding Lyra's eyes. She took that as a yes.

"Let's go to Divination," Hermione finally suggested as the shouts from the Slytherin table had managed to attract a lot of attention. "Since we have no idea where the North Tower actually is, I think we should try and find it before we're late."

The four began their walk to the first of their new lessons and after the exhaustingly long adventure with an energetic knight called Sir Cadogan, they managed to reach the tower on time. Their class was lounging around the entrance, each person not wanting to be the first to enter.

"Honestly… I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave?" Lyra asked out loud then began to climb the ladder that fell from the trapdoor. The second she entered the classroom, a thick wall of sickly smoke hit her and she felt her head swim unexpectedly. She struggled to find a chair but as soon as she sat down, the poufy chair swallowed her up. She had been inside the class for no longer than a minute and it was already annoying her.

"Welcome third years," whispered a voice when everyone took a seat and Lyra craned her neck, trying to find the source. "It is so nice to see you all in the physical world."

A woman that resembled a stick insect walked out from the thick pink fumes and Lyra couldn't help but stare at her, she was rather strange to look at but once you saw her, you couldn't stop. She had an interesting aura, something Lyra had only come once before when she first met Luna Lovegood.

"I know you wouldn't have seen me before around the castle and I can tell you that is because the school's busy aura clouds my inner eye." Lyra heard Hermione snort from her right but she ignored her, hoping to catch what the Professor said next.

"I cam Professor Trelawney and I am so very glad to see that you have all chosen to study Divination. It is the most difficult of the magical arts," Ron moaned from behind and Lyra tried not to laugh, "But I must warn you now that I can only teach you so much as not everyone can fully grasp the nature of Divination."

"It looks like you can't read ahead of us in this class," Ron told Hermione with a smug smile and Hermione ignored him with a scowl.

"Let's get started with our first unit with tea leaves but first – is your grandmother well?" Trelawney suddenly turned to Neville who blinked, stunned at the sudden question.

"I-I think so?" He sounded unsure and Trelawney nodded, looking grave. "I see… Dear? Beware the red headed man," She added when she reached Pavarti who sent Ron a dark look. Hermione prevented her eyes from rolling but she didn't stop the disdain in her voice. "She's just showing off," She spat to no-one in particular as the other three were crowding around the shelves full of tea cups.

Everyone soon had a china printed cup in their hands and Trelawney began pouring the steaming tea. Lyra returned to her chair for the fourth time after she repeatedly got too ahead of herself and gulped the drink down, to her friend's amusement.

"Now remember," Hermione interrupted, putting a hand on Lyra's arm. "Don't drink it _all_. You need enough left to swirl the leaves." Lyra nodded and emphasised her sips to annoy her partner. "I'm fully capable of doing it but it's a waste of tea." She peered into her cup and was reminded of the record-breaking amounts of tea she had drunk over the summer.

"Ok, swirl it now," Hermione ordered, "and drain it on the saucer. Finally, we can get on with our work." Lyra arched an eyebrow and swapped the cups before flicking through _Unfogging the Future_. She inspected Hermione's tea leaves with the tip of her wand but she snorted when she got an idea, attracting her friend's attention.

"What? What does it say?" Hermione asked and Lyra grinned, showing her the cup where the leaves had aligned to form a string of letters – _Smart-Ass_. Hermione's face dropped and Lyra laughed loudly when she saw her reaction.

"Very funny," She sniffed, flicking through her book and Lyra pouted then nudged Hermione's leg underneath the table. "You know I love you really," She insisted and Hermione let her mouth perk into a crooked smile.

"Good because I have some bad news for you." Lyra took a peek into her cup and shook her head as Hermione joined in with her laughter. The leaves had also formed themselves into legible words – _Show-Off_.

"Girls, be quiet!" Trelawney bossed from behind and the pair had trouble stifling their laughter. Lyra caught Hermione's eye and shot her wink – she had a feeling that her Divination lessons were going to be quite amusing.

Trelawney's sudden shriek caught the girls' attention and they span in their armchairs to see the professor staring at Harry's cup as though it held something beastly. "Y-You have the G-Grim!" Ron's face fell from Harry's side and he physically paled at the mention of the mysterious Grim. Lyra frowned and flicked through her book, trying to find an explanation for the sudden chill in the air. A huge, skeletal dog stared up at her from the pages and 'Death' was scrawled underneath it.

Everyone was staring at Harry, all except Lyra. She frowned and grabbed the cup to see for herself.

"Nah, it looks like a duck to me," She asserted aloud to the class and Harry sent her a grateful smile as her calm tone seemed to brush away all of the gloom in the air.

* * *

The last class of the day was the one Lyra was looking forward to most; Ancient Runes.

Half the class seemed to be still shaken from the Care of Magical Creatures lesson they had minutes before but Lyra ignored the gossip when she walked into the room with Hermione at her side.

"It's all Malfoy's fault. He wanted to ruin Hagrid's first ever lesson and he even risked his own life to do it," Hermione complained as they sat down at one of the free desks and Lyra chewed her lip in thought.

"Buckbeak wasn't going to kill him, Hermione. Hippogriffs aren't_that_ lethal. I mean, they're proud as hell but they wouldn't kill," Lyra explained as she dumped her books on the table and Hermione pressed her lips together.

"I don't know… They're tricky creatures. Either way, I don't think Hagrid contemplated the risks when he planned that lesson. Hippogriffs are classed as triple X beasts-,"

"Don't call them beasts, 'Mione. It's rude," Lyra interrupted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They're only hippogriffs," She replied as the rest of the class chose their seats but Lyra shrugged and played with her quill absent-mindedly. "I don't know… I think they're beautiful."  
Hermione shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Lyra, don't you dare think about adopting one." Lyra laughed and shook her head, holding her hands up innocently.

"I wasn't! But now you mention it…" She muttered under her breath and Hermione groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Lyra scanned the class as her teacher, Professor Babbling, began her explanation of the intricate subject and she soon realised that her and Hermione were the only Gryffindors in the class. Padma Patil and Susan Bones sat in front of them, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan sat to their left; Terry Boot had taken the seat next to Michael Corner while Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini decided to take the seats behind the boys.

"Now I would like the room to split up into opposite gender and inter-housed pairs please. One group is going to have to split into a trio," Babbling called out as she scrawled multiple ruins on the blackboard and Lyra pulled a face.

"Someone is for inter-house friendships," Lyra complained as she picked up her books but to her annoyance, the rest of the room had prepared themselves for the move. Hermione moved in next to Ernie, Padma and Susan and grabbed Terry and Justin while Daphne decided to choose Michael as her partner. Lyra swore under her breath and begrudgingly sank into the seat opposite Nott and Zabini.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to work with us?" Zabini asked and Lyra scoffed, shooting him a bitter glare.

"Wow, is it that obvious?" Lyra asked, avoiding both of their eyes by focusing on the text book in front of us.

"It's very obvious. Don't think that we want this either," Nott spat and Lyra looked at the pair of boys from beneath her eyelashes.

"Why, of course you don't," She mumbled starkly and Zabini stop himself from laughing though he earned a glare from Nott. The boys cleared their throats and reluctantly studied the ruins with Lyra. Throughout the lesson, she began to feel very hot as the pair of boys were very neglectful of their tasks and began whispering among themselves leaving Lyra to do all the work.

She was sick of their uncooperative actions so she slammed her quill down and crossed her arms. They looked up from their conversation and frowned.

"Why aren't you doing the work?" Nott asked and Lyra stared at the boy as if he had deeply offended her.

"I've done at least 70% of our work, it's your turn now," She told them and Zabini arched one of his brows, amused.

"I guess Black has a point," He told Nott who shrugged.

"You're right, we can't let Black take all the glory," He replied arrogantly and Lyra felt their words stab her, as though they were as sharp as a blade.

"Don't call me Black. My name is Lyra," She told them in a low voice and they stared at her.

"Why?" Nott asked and Lyra balled her fists up. She had a thing about addressing people by their last name.

"Because it's polite, Theodore." Theodore blinked and frowned, unsure how to react.

"Since when we're you polite to us, _Black_?" Blaise mused with a smirk playing at his lips and Lyra shook her head.

"I've always been polite, Blaise, to those who deserve it. So please… Can you not?" She asked, fiddling with the quill that sat in between her fingers and the pair of Slytherins exchanged a strange look. Theodore shrugged and stared at Lyra in manner that wasn't like his usual scowl – he was sincerely curious.

"We'll see. For now, we're still on last name basis," Theodore told her and Blaise nodded, agreeing with his friend. Lyra rolled her eyes and sighed, dropping her friendly approach.

"Fine, whatever. So… Have you seen Draco at all?" She asked with an impish grin and the boys' faces dropped, donning cruel masks but luckily the clock tower's bell rang through the school. Lyra laughed as she grabbed her things and left the Slytherin pair before they could insult her any further. She found Hermione out in the corridor, looking rather windswept.

"How was the Slytherin pair?" Hermione asked, slightly out of breath but Lyra dismissed it with an extra loud groan. She felt Theodore and Blaise's eyes on her and the pair of girls left to attend dinner.

"Annoying as hell," She confessed and Hermione nodded.

"So they were their usual selves?" She asked and Lyra nodded.

"They were indeed. C'mon, I'm starving!" She replied and pulled Hermione off to dinner.


	5. The Fear

Lyra thought that the incident in Care of Magical Creatures concerning Draco would brush over as an understandable accident since Draco was foolish enough to ignore instructions but, naturally, Lucius Malfoy got himself involved.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen, I mean, Buckbeak is great! It was Draco's fault for ignoring your instructions and for insulting him," Lyra assured Hagrid during another Care of Magical Creatures lesson. After the odd numbers in the class, Lyra was working opposite Hagrid since Draco was her pair. The groundskeeper gave her a strange look and diverted his eyes.

"I dunno… Yer don't know what Lucius Malfoy could do," He grumbled back, mumbling directions to her as she tried to safely examine a chizpurfle. Lyra snorted and glanced back at Hagrid. "Well, I guess you have a point. When I met him-,"

"Yer met him?" Hagrid asked, wary.

"Yeah, last year before school but he certainly gave me the wrong impression. I'm not sure whether he knows this but telling someone that they're going to end up like their parents isn't a great way of introducing yourself. Especially since…" Lyra trailed off awkwardly, suddenly focusing on the snapping chizpurfle.

"He said _what_?!" Hagrid whispered, sounding outraged. Lyra shrugged and scribbled down a few notes about the creature that she found oddly fascinating.

"I don't mind though," She insisted and Hagrid shook his head, letting his shaggy hair fly about around him.

"Yer should, Lyra. I know yer probably don't wanna hear this but yer shouldn't have ter take that from anyone. 'Specially from Lucius Malfoy," He told her under his breath and Lyra felt a strange sudden attachment to Hagrid's words. Her lips pulled up into a soft, sincere smile and she nodded.

"I guess so," She considered, biting her lip. The chizpurfle fidgeted in her hands and Hagrid watched as she dealt with the creature as if she had grown up among them and he was rather impressed.

"Yer got quite the touch with 'em," He commented as he ordered the class to return the creature to their boxes and Lyra smiled, putting the chizpurfles away. "I do?" She knew her talents lay on the Quidditch pitch and in the dungeons but she never considered the magical creatures. That was always Hagrid's special skill.

He nodded with a grin and dismissed the class. Lyra rushed to catch up with Harry and Ron who were lounging against the stones though there was no sign of Hermione anywhere.

"Where is-," Lyra began but Ron cut her off.

"That was what I was about to ask. We thought she was with you?" He asked, baffled, and Lyra shook her head.

"Maybe she ran ahead? We should go since we have Potions next and I can't be bothered to get into Snape's bad books this week," Harry grumbled and Lyra smiled.

"You've _always_ been in his bad books."

As soon as the trio reached the entrance to the dungeons, Hermione ran up behind them with her cheeks red and her hair flying all over the place.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron asked loudly but she ignored him and joined Lyra's side to talk about their latest piece of Ancient Runes homework. Although Lyra was curious as to where she had been too, the look on Ron's face was too good to mess up.

Halfway through their potions lesson, Draco decided to show up with his arm padded with a thick bandage. Lyra watched him stroll into class without a single apology and Snape allowed it. If it had been anyone else, they would have had detention for a whole week.

"How's your arm, Draco?" Pansy asked, genuinely concerned as he joined her table and he huffed loud enough for half the class to hear.

"It still stings from those talons the beast has. Madam Pomfrey swore that if I didn't defend myself, I would have lost my arm." Lyra snorted into her cauldron and shook her head. She was standing right beside him when it happened and she knew that crying like a little girl was not a defence mechanism. Draco heard her laugh and turned around, sneering.

"Something funny, Black?" He questioned and Lyra smirked.

"It's just-,"

"Black, shut up," Snape called out from his desk without looking up and Lyra threw her book onto the table, pissed. Draco had been talking for five minutes straight and she had said two words.

"Professor, I can't cut my roots because of my arm," Draco complained in a voice unlike his own and Snape nodded.

"Potter, cut Malfoy's roots," He droned and Harry slammed his knife down and grudgingly joined the Slytherin table. Lyra had trouble concentrating on her own potion as Draco continued to trash Hagrid and his lesson plans. "It's the oaf's fault, really. I'm surprised they haven't fired him already but when Father has his say about the situation…"

The lesson dragged on and Ron had been moved from the table to help Malfoy slice up a caterpillar which irritated Ron immensely. Lyra wished the hour would end so she could go to her next lesson. She hadn't been in one of Professor Lupin's classes yet but according to the other years – the wait would be worth it. It wasn't just the prospect of his classes that interested Lyra, however. He intrigued her in a way that none of the other teachers did. Every time Professor Lupin would see Lyra, he would drop his gaze and hurry past, muttering to himself.

"Sir, I can't skin this fig," Draco complained once again and Lyra prayed that she wouldn't have to help the useless git. Snape seemed to read her mind and smiled maliciously.

"Black, skin Malfoy's fig."

Lyra looked up and dragged her feet over to the table where Harry and Ron had finished their task. She ignored Draco's satisfied grin and watched as she shakily skinned the ingredient.

"Did you read the _Prophet_ this morning?" Dean piped up from behind her back as he borrowed Ron's knife and she could see Draco's eyes widen, looking excited.

"No, what happened?" Harry asked and Lyra held her breath, hoping she could skin the fig faster.

"They reckon Sirius Black has been sighted-,"

There was a clatter and Lyra flushed as her knife fell to the floor. She picked it up and felt the eyes on her back. Brushing them off, she kept silent as the table discussed it behind her.

"Where was he sighted?" Harry asked quickly.

"Not too far from here. But it was a muggle so it's debatable," Seamus continued, sounding excited.

"Not too far from here?" Ron repeated and Lyra felt her stomach thump painfully. She glanced behind her shoulder and caught Harry's eye but Draco interrupted the exchange.

"Thinking about catching Black on your own, are we?"

"Obviously," Harry mumbled but Draco didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Betting on a family reunion?" His eyes were fixed on Lyra's and her hands froze, the fig trembling in her grip. She wondered whether he would shut up if she shoved the fig into his mouth.

"Hm," She grumbled, ignoring him but Draco wouldn't let the conversation die.

"You know if I were you two; I wouldn't be here. I'd be trying to hunt him down," He said casually and Harry turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Harry spat and Lyra stayed silent. She wasn't staring at Draco or Harry but at Snape. The professor had finished his scribbling and had caught the conversation that was occurring between the two boys. She prayed that he would step in somehow.

"Wait, you don't know?!" He asked, his cold eyes shining and Lyra stabbed her knife into the table, silencing him suddenly.

"Shut up Draco," She warned him and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that if I was you two – I would want revenge on Sirius Black."

"Times up – Class dismissed," Snape barked and Lyra yanked the blade from the table top, scooped up her possessions and left the class in a hurry. She couldn't stand to hear Draco talking about her father any longer.

Defence against the Dark Arts was minutes away and the class of Gryffindors were waiting for Professor Lupin with anticipation in their voices. They had never been so anxious for a lesson before.

"Good afternoon everyone," Lupin announced as he walked in with a soft smile. Lyra watched him from her desk and he asked everyone to stand up and get out their wands. The class looked at each other and quickly complied since they had never been asked to physically perform spells before. The desks were cleared and a large wardrobe stood in the centre of the room, glaring at them all. It shuddered and most of the class jumped, whispering at what could be inside.

"Not to worry, there is a Boggart inside," He assured them all and Lyra noticed that most of her class looked as though that it was something to worry about.

"I found this one here in the castle and asked the Headmaster to use it for my third years to practice on. But first, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione's hand shot up and Lupin was pleasantly satisfied with her response. "A shape-shifter. It takes the form of whatever scares us the most."

Lyra remembered reading something about them and she shuddered, wondering what form it would take if she saw it. She wished she wouldn't have to find out.

"Perfect. Since the boggart is sitting alone in the darkness with no-one around it, the natural form of a boggart is unknown for how could someone see it without it shifting? But we have the advantage here. Harry, have you guessed why?"

Lyra watched Harry blink at suddenly being called upon. "Er, because there's more than one of us here?"

Lupin nodded and began the demonstration using Neville. He looked terrified as Lupin explained that he would have to confront it first. The door opened and Professor Snape walked out. Most of the class laughed when they saw him but Lyra guessed Neville had a point – he was kinda frightening when he wanted to be.

"All you have to say is _Riddikulus_ while thinking of a way to humour the Boggart. Form a line and get ready. Think of what terrified you the most and try to summon a way to humour it. When I call your name, I want you to confront your fear and defeat the Boggart," He instructed and Lyra fell into line beside Harry. Her mind filled with things that made her shiver but a face melted into her mind. A lump appeared in her throat and she hoped she wouldn't have to see his face before her.

"Go ahead Neville, you're going first." Neville nodded and squeaked the spell, forcing Professor Snape into a hideous outfit that Lyra had seen Neville's grandmother wear when she waved him off in September. The class roared and Neville smiled sheepishly, proud of himself.

"Awesome, Neville! Well done," Lyra praised when he joined the line and Lupin called Parvati forward. "Thanks, Lyra."

"Riddikulus!" A bloody mummy fell to the floor and rolled towards Seamus. The puddle of bandages formed a nasty-looking woman with sallow skin who opened her mouth to shriek. He raised his wand and sent her flying towards Dean. The boggart darted from student to student until it finally reached Ron. Half the class gasped when a gigantic spider appeared but Ron fought a squeal and let it roll, legless, towards Lyra who was the last person to experience it besides Harry and Hermione. Her hands shook when she waited for the spider to shift.

The boggart transformed and shot up, growing arms, legs and a familiar set of Slytherin robes. A sudden shiver of numbness shot through Lyra as she stared up at Tom Riddle as his lips curled into a malevolent grin.

This wasn't the face she had in mind when Lupin asked her to picture her worst fear.

The rest of the class stared at the boggart, indisputably curious as to whom the Slytherin boy was, but Harry's gasp brought Lyra to her sense.

Boggart-Riddle stretched his arm out towards Lyra and she pointed her wand at him, her eyes trying to avoid his dark, piercing stare. "_R-Riddikulus!_" She shouted and Riddle's face began to age, his skin shrivelling up and his eyes rolled into his skull before bursting into flames. Lyra saw his eyes burn red and stare into hers for a split second but Riddle exploded into thousand wisps of smoke.

The class broke out into applause at their efforts but Lyra wiped her forehead and returned to her school bag, busying herself with her books. Lupin dismissed the class and rewarded them all five points each and Lyra tried to hurry with her things, wanting to leave the class as soon as possible.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked, walking over to Lyra and she shook her head, trying to avoid answering the question. She looked past Hermione and saw Harry stare at her, his head tilted to one side.

"Er, well…" Lyra began but Ron had rushed over, still grinning from his spider defeat, and repeated Hermione's question.

"Who was that bloke? I've never seen him around before," He asked and Lyra felt her palms grow sweaty and her skin began to heat up.

"It was… Urm…" She muttered but Harry walked over and pulled out something from his bag. Lyra laughed and took the can of Dr Pepper from his hand and thanked him. The drink managed to distract Ron for the moment as he had never seen it before.

Lyra swung her bag onto her back but when she turned to leave, she saw Professor Lupin walk over to her. She stopped and looked up at him, curious as to whether he would finally talk to her for the first time since the train incident.

"Are you ok, Lyra? You looked little taken aback by the boggart," He asked, his hands deep in his pockets, and Lyra nodded with a warm smile.

"No, no, it was just… not what I was expecting, Professor," She told him when her three friend's joined her side and he nodded, inspecting her face for a few seconds. She couldn't help but trace his scars with her grey eyes.

"Forgive me for asking, you don't have to answer it, but who was that?" Lupin asked and Lyra felt Hermione and Ron wait for the answer. Her eyes flicked to Harry's and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Er, have you heard about the scandal that happened last year at Hogwarts?" Lyra wondered and a deep line appeared in between his brows. Hermione gasped from Lyra's right but she dismissed it by apologising to Lupin that they needed to go to their next lesson.

"Sorry sir, we need to go," She said in a hurry, "but thank you for the fantastic lesson!" Lupin accepted the four 'thank you's and watched the group leave. He closed the classroom door and turned back to stare at the spot where Tom Riddle had disappeared and he couldn't help but groan at the realisation of what had happened.

"So, _that_ was Tom Riddle?" Hermione whispered as they all walked towards their final lesson of the day and Lyra nodded. Ron's jaw dropped and he swore but Lyra tuned it out as she gulped the Dr Pepper down. It made her feverish temperature disappear.

"Thanks, by the way," She murmured to Harry and he smiled widely.

"Always here to help," He told her and Lyra nodded, warmed by his fond gesture.

**Reviews are very helpful! Thanks **


	6. The Eventful Birthday

**Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, faving and following! I really do appreciate them all! Plus sorry to those getting confused to the order of the stories - I posted them before but they were actually really bad so I'm re-writing them but I've kept the other stories up so those who had followed them can still be able to find them again! :) **

**Also any questions you want answer - I'm your girl!**

* * *

"Care to explain the meaning of this, Black?!" Snape roared as he shoved a large poster into Lyra's face during Potions. She took a glance at the picture and it took all of her strength not to laugh in his face.

Ever since Professor Lupin's lesson, the rumour of Boggart-Snape dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothes had travelled around the school within hours and it seemed to have reached Snape's own ears. He had made Neville's life a living nightmare which certainly didn't help Neville's already dismal performance in Potions but Lyra had a plan to cheer him up.

"Wow, sir," Lyra managed to say, "I must say that red really isn't your colour." The Gryffindors tried not to laugh as Lyra stared Snape in the eye and innocently denied him the truth. After all, there was no proof that Lyra _did_ paint a spectacularly accurate picture of Snape wearing Mrs Longbottom's clothes. Snape's eye twitched and he ripped the poster in two before her but she wasn't fazed.

She had sold the original copy to Fred and George who had sold fifty within minutes.

Lyra dropped her gaze to her cauldron but she felt Snape's cold eyes press into the back of her neck when she continued to add her ingredients. She turned to grab her scales from Ron but the Potions master tutted and peered into her concoction.

"You should never take your eyes off your work, Black. Start again," He droned and made the almost completed potion vanish before her. Lyra's hands went numb and her scales crashed to the floor. Those around the table gasped and glared at Snape as he walked away with a cruel smile.

"Professor, the lesson ends in five minutes – I can't re-make that potion," Lyra explained but she was having trouble keeping her voice steady.

"Then you will have to stay in here over dinner, won't you?" He sneered but Hermione grabbed Lyra's arm in warning. The broken scales had begun to sizzle in Lyra's hands from her anger but she let them go before she blistered her palms. Ignoring the laughing Slytherins, she slumped over the table and watched her friends complete their potions with seconds to spare. There was no point in starting again until the others had left her to concentrate.

"He knows you created those posters," Ron told her under his breath as he tried to decipher the smudged instructions in his textbook and Lyra bit her lip.

"I was trying to cheer up Neville! If you haven't noticed, he hasn't picked on him once today," Lyra snapped and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but that's because he's too busy picking on you to even think about Neville," He deduced but Lyra glanced over to Neville who had managed to complete his potion on time. She turned back to Harry and smiled.

"Exactly – that's kinda the point," She admitted and Harry went to say something when Snape dismissed the class. "Black, stay put. The rest of you can go and make sure you label your potions this time. I want to know who's been listening and who's been brainless enough to ignore my instructions."

"See you in the common room if I miss dinner," Lyra mumbled bitterly and Ron frowned.

"Fred and George mentioned something about Quidditch practice after dinner," He informed her and Hermione gasped. "You can't practice without eating!" She declared with a frown and Harry nodded.

"And I'm not letting you miss it to go eat. Wood is going to be very strict this year since it's his last," He added and Lyra groaned, raking her fingers through her hair in exasperation. She hated flying on an empty stomach and Oliver Wood would be furious to hear that she had missed practice to stuff her face.

"If you miss dinner, I'll sneak some food to practice for you," Harry suggested under his breath as Snape forced the three of them out of the classroom, leaving Lyra and himself alone.

The hour allocated for dinner was entirely wasted as Snape ordered Lyra to complete the potion three times before he deemed it acceptable. Lyra felt herself flame up in anger when he spent most of the time lecturing her on proper potion etiquette although she had never heard of them before. She sat at her table and created the potion as quick as possible, tuning Snape's monotone voice out of her mind.

"Hmm," He tutted, peering into her scalding cauldron at the end of the hour and Lyra waited with bated breath. Sweat dripped from her forehead since the classroom was almost boiling her alive from the braziers. How Snape could stand it was a mystery to her.

"Is it ok _now_, professor?" She asked, trying to disguise the frustration in her voice. Snape's thin lips wrinkled when his eyes darted from the bubbling cauldron to Lyra's shining face. She stared back and ignored all of her hate for the teacher just to hear the judgement of her concoction. Her love for potions had grown deeper through the years as it reminded her of her passion for art, but Snape always seemed to force his way in between her and the confidence she needed to get better at what she loved. All she wanted to hear was for him to actually admit that she had a skill at potion-making.

"How many daisy roots did you add?" He questioned.

"…6," She confessed and Snape's eyebrows arched in a peculiar way.

"It specifically says 5 roots in your text books," He reminded her with spite on his sharp tongue but Lyra's tongue was sharper.

"But the text book is wrong, you said so yourself at the beginning of the year. You told us that we should never trust the methods and to trust your instructions so please, professor, don't punish me for actually listening to you," She argued and her arms had crossed themselves across her chest. The professor glared at her for a few moments and the eerie shine in his eyes shivered but Lyra was sure the lights were playing tricks on her.

"Well done, Black. It seems that you _have_ been listening," He growled and Lyra's grey eyes narrowed. She packed up her equipment and heaved her heavy bag over her shoulders.

"I do have ears, _Sir_. Now please may I go to dinner before Quidditch practice? I'm not in the mood to faint and fall off my broom," She asked, forcing her voice to stay level and Snape's grip on the books in his hands tightened. He barely glanced at Lyra as he snarled his response.

"I thought you had a habit in showing off and jumping from your broom?" He asked and Lyra rolled her eyes and made for the door. She didn't care that he ignored her request – she was starving.

"For the record, that was one time and it's not a habit – it's a talent," She retaliated starkly and left the classroom, slamming the door behind her. As she entered the Entrance Hall, she ran as fast as she could with the added weight but she reached the Great Hall as the food disappeared. Her stomach let out a loud rumble and Lyra reacted with a moan.

"Lyra! Where've you been? We've got practice!" Katie and Angelina shouted and Lyra turned to see the two girls beckoning her over, both dressed in scarlet. She grudgingly dragged her feet over to the girls and followed them down to the stadium. They could see the enormous stadium lights flood the pitch as they approached but Angelina ordered Lyra into the changing rooms to get ready.

When they marched out onto the pitch to join the males in the team, Lyra glanced at Harry and felt affection rush through her when she saw he had a rather large bacon roll and a can of Dr Pepper in his hands. She ran over and swiped them from his hands and took a massive bite of the roll but she couldn't help the groan of relief when it quenched her hunger. She thanked him with a tight hug since her mouth was full to the brim

"Blimey, Lyra! Dinner literally just ended," George commented as he ignored Wood's pep talk and Lyra shook her head, still stuffing her face.

"Detention," Harry explained and Fred nodded understandingly.

"Been there, done that. We've learnt to have our own stash of food for when we've fallen victim to a detention through meals," He avowed and Angelina snorted.

"Fallen _victim?_ Oh pur-lease! Since when have you been the victim in any of your pranks?" She teased and Fred shot her a wink.

"We're always the victim," He insisted.

"Wait, where's your stash?" Lyra managed to ask as she gulped down the Dr Pepper but the bubbled tickled her throat so she gave Harry the rest – he deserved it since it was against the rules to sneak food away from the Great Hall.

"You may have heard of it," Fred sighed and looked at George with a mischievous smile.

"It's called the kitchens-,"

"OI, GUYS! I'm pouring my heart out here, please listen!" Oliver shouted suddenly at the four and Fred covered his ears, mockingly offended.

"Merlin, Wood! Keep your knickers on," He exclaimed and George grinned.

"We'd love to listen to your 'we-need-to-win-this-year' speech but we've heard it before, mate." Wood frowned and shook his head. As it was his last year, he wanted to at least _win_ this year. Lyra saw his doubt and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't worry, Oliver. We'll win it this year," She promised and he smiled slightly.

"I bloody hope so, it's my last chance," He told them and Katie slapped his back.

"Well stop moping and captain us then!" She told him and Oliver nodded.

"Ok – everyone, let's go!" The whole team cheered and began the year with their best practice yet.

* * *

"Aren't you going to the village, Potter? Are you too scared of the dementors to go?" Draco Malfoy shouted across the Entrance Hall on Halloween morning as he and his group of Slytherin friends handed Filch their Hogsmeade permission slips. Harry's face dropped into a scowl but Lyra shook her head and leant on Harry's shoulder.

"Just ignore him," She muttered into his ear but Harry scoffed, still staring at Draco.

"I'm trying to but his fat head is too much of an eyesore for me to ignore," He said as though the words were bitter on his tongue. Lyra laughed but the Slytherins were rather persistent in making their lives miserable.

"Are you staying too, Black? Are _you_ too scared of your Daddy to go into Hogsmeade?" Pansy sneered, purposely fanning herself with her permission slip and Lyra simply stared at her.

"So what if I am?" Lyra asked but she caught Theodore's smirk. She turned to see him mutter something into Draco's ear which made the pair burst into laughter. Lyra suddenly felt rather hot and bothered.

"What?" She demanded and Theodore shrugged, donning his usual nonchalant expression. "Nothing, Black."

"It's just we're surprised you're even talking to us, that's all. Aren't you terrified of Slytherins?" Draco snickered, staring at Lyra with his ice eyes gleaming and Lyra's stomach twirled.

Not only had the rumour of Neville's boggart travelled around the school but Lyra's fear had caught on as well. It had gone down a storm in the Slytherin house as the students seemed to think that Lyra was terrified of them.

"Oh piss off," Lyra muttered and both she and Harry left the taunting Slytherins to exit the castle. They passed the older students who were rushing passed them to leave for Hogsmeade and their laughing faces made Lyra angry. She never even received a permission slip considering her father was still on the prowl.

"What shall we do for the day?" Harry asked as the pair lounged on the stairs, their backs resting against the railings and Lyra shrugged, letting her hands run along the steps absently.

"I don't mind. Hagrid mentioned something about preparing the pumpkins for the feast so he's busy," She explained and Harry nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"While we think, let's head up to the Tower," He suggested lightly and Lyra nodded. The pair dragged their feet up the steps and into the Gryffindor common room although Harry sprinted up to his dorm, leaving Lyra with the first and second years. She looked around the room, trying to find Ginny, but when the red head wasn't sighted, Lyra guessed she was with Luna or her friends.

"Happy birthday! I wasn't sure what you wanted so…" Harry grinned when he strolled back down the steps, his hair windswept and his eyes crinkled. Lyra took the box and rolled her eyes. The wrappings came off easily and she felt herself gasp when she held an exclusive 'Broom Polishing Kit' in her hands. Grateful, Lyra beamed and ruffled Harry's hair playfully before putting it away with her broom for later.

"It's perfect," She thanked him and he awkwardly accepted her thanks.

The castle was quieter than usual as the pair aimlessly walked around, trying to think of something to do. Since this was only the first Hogsmeade weekend in their third year, they agreed that next time they will plan ahead to save them from boredom.

"We could visit the Owlery?" Lyra suggested as they ambled down the third floor corridor of the fourth time in twenty minutes.

"I haven't seen Hedwig in ages so we can-,"

"Harry? Lyra?"

The pair stopped at the sound of their names and turned to see Professor Lupin sticking his head out of his office doorway. Lyra smiled at her Dark Arts teacher and she walked over.

"Professor?" Harry asked, still stuck to Lyra's side and Lupin opened his door wider to allow himself to step out of his office. He shoved his hands into his pockets and inspected the pair curiously.

"What are you two doing? I must have seen you pass by at least three times," He asked and Lyra bit her lip, laughing awkwardly.

"We're just really bored," Harry explained and Lupin tilted his head to one side, slightly amused.

"Ah, where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," Lyra sighed.

"I see. Professor Dumbledore mentioned that they pair of you hadn't had your permission slips signed," he said quietly and Lyra arched one of her brows then crossed her arms.

"Did he also _mention_ that he never gave me one in the first place?" She inquired derisively and Lupin fought the smile on his lips.

"I guess he didn't. If you are both still bored, you can always come in for a cup of tea? I was just unpacking something for our next lesson," He offered and Harry nodded, accepting his offer for the both of them. They walked into the office and Lyra laughed to herself.

She hadn't been inside this office since her nightly excursions to help Gilderoy Lockhart plan his ghastly lessons. It was strange to see the walls so bare and lacking the signed photographs of the dim-witted fraud but she didn't miss their mutters and comments as she tried to help.

Lyra and Harry sat down but Lyra found herself staring at a large water tank across the room full of bizarre-looking creatures. She walked over and examined their features but she recognised their faces from one of her textbooks. Lupin caught her inspection and joined her at the tank.

"That's for next lesson, they're-,"

"-Grindylow?" Lyra asked, glancing up at him and he nodded. Harry walked over and stared at Grindylow. "They're what?"

"Water demons," She muttered, watching the demons snarl and swipe at the glass and the pair decided to sit back down where Lupin was pouring cups of steaming tea.

"I heard that you're quite a fan of tea, Lyra," Lupin piped up, sending her a quick smile and Lyra blushed, thanking him of the beverage. "I am quite an avid fanatic," She agreed. During the tea leaves unit in Divination, Lyra had drunk so much tea that Trelawney had assigned Lyra her own tea pot.

"And I'm guessing you're sick of tea leaves?" Lupin asked Harry who grimaced.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Professor McGonagall," Lupin informed the pair as he handed Harry his cup, "but you're not worried, are you?"

"No," Harry responded unnaturally quick.

Lupin pressed his lips together and looked him in the eye. "If you are worried, especially about the Dementors, you can talk to me. I could teach you how to defend yourself from them." This cheered Harry up and he accepted the help. Lupin looked back to Lyra who had drained her tea but she caught the light in his eye.

"You can't help me, Professor," She told him. She wanted to get rid of the haunting ebb of Tom Riddle from her memory but she was very sure that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. She was just as curious as to why the boggart transformed into him as he was. Lupin frowned but the topic sparked something inside his head.

"Are you responsible for this, Lyra?" Lupin asked suddenly, pulling the poster of Boggart-Snape in Mrs Longbottom's robes and Harry laughed into his drink, sneaking a look at Lyra who forced herself not to smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion but laughed lightly, placing the poster up on his wall beside them. "That's a shame because I confiscated it off of Mr and Mr Weasley who swore that you were responsible for it," He told her and Lyra gasped.

"Those little _snitches!_" She whispered and Lupin smiled, sitting back down.

"I was kidding – They gave me one as a present." Lyra's jaw dropped as her Dark Arts professor tricked her and Harry smirked. "It looks great on your wall, sir," He complimented but before Lupin could reply, Snape knocked on the door and walked inside.

"Here is-," He began but he froze when he saw Lyra and Harry sitting down with Lupin. His poker face expression contorted into rage when he looked up and saw the poster on the wall above them. Lyra bit her lip and diverted her eyes from the Potions master.

"Ah, Severus," Lupin greeted, stepping in front of the poster with a softer smile than before. "Thank you, again." It was then that the pair noticed the smoking goblet in Snape's hands. Lyra cleared her throat and stood up.

"Thank you for the tea, Professor, but we really should go," Lyra interrupted and she grabbed Harry's arm since he was too busy staring at the potion.

"Of course. I shall see the pair of you at the Halloween feast," He called as the pair swiftly left the office.

"Why are we leaving? I wanted to know what Snape was giving him, it could have been poison or-,"

"Yeah, yeah, so did I but I wasn't in the mood to be murdered by Snape over that bloody poster," Lyra snapped and Harry grinned.

"What did you expect when you made it? Snape's blessing for painting him in drag?"

* * *

"…And then we went to _Zonko's_ where they had this new limited edition 'Fanged Frisbee' that-,"

"Ron, you told us that already," Lyra interrupted him as the pair climbed the staircase up to the Tower. Despite the Halloween feast being incredibly delicious, Lyra thought that it might have tasted better after an exciting day down in Hogsmeade. She still resented both Dumbledore and Sirius Black for forcing her and Harry inside the castle.

"Oh… Did I mention the acid pops in Honeydukes?" He asked, completely unaware that both Harry and Lyra would rather that he would shut up about Hogsmeade.

"Yes, three times already," Harry told him and Hermione glared at Ron warningly.

"We've told them all about it, Ron. Just shush," She snapped and Ron shrugged and pulled out a handful of ice mice from his pocket. Lyra scoffed and shook her head.

"You've just eaten?!" She exclaimed, slightly impressed at his constant eating but Ron overlooked her comment by pointing up ahead at the crowds in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Why isn't anyone going inside?" Hermione asked, standing on her tiptoes to try and get a good look at the scene but a few screams made everyone stare. Lyra's impatience got the better of her and she pushed her way through until she reached Fred, Lee and George.

"What's going on?" She asked them and they pointed to the canvas. There were large gashes taken out of the portrait and the Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen. Stunned, Lyra called the other three forward and told them what had happened.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Snape arrived and faced the portrait, muttering among themselves while trying to calm the Gryffindors down. "We need to find the Fat Lady," Dumbledore announced but a loud cackle drew the attention upwards.

"You'll be lucky, Headmaster," Peeves cackled, staring at the scene with a malicious grin.

"What happened, Peeves? Where is she?" Dumbledore asked, always patient with the poltergeist.

"Ashamed, your Headship. I saw her running through the fifth floor portraits, crying something terrible!" He called, eyeing the professors excitedly. His words made Lyra shiver and she absently grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked and the corridor was silent. Everyone was waiting to hear what had happened.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He was _very_ angry that she didn't let him in," Peeves snickered. He twirled in midair and caught Lyra's eye. The sudden change in direction made the corridor follow his stare towards Lyra. The weight of everyone's eyes made her chest tighten as if in a death-like grip.

"Very nasty temper your Daddy has, Black."

**Reviews pretty please! thanks **


	7. The Substitute

That night; Hogwarts experienced its first whole school sleepover in the Great Hall. Every student had been given a squashy purple sleeping bag and was told not worry about the precaution that had to be taken. Lyra grabbed her sleeping bag and took to find an empty corner in which she and her friends could talk in peace.  
**Thank you to everyone whose been reviewing, following and favourited! Sorry that these updates are slow, I've been trying (and failing I might add LIKE A LOT) to do my school work... #sorrynotsorry BUT I will try and finish this story before I go back to school :) As always, your feedback means a lot and if you have questions, send them mah way!**

* * *

"This must be such a great birthday surprise for you, Black," hissed Theodore as the four walked past the group of third year Slytherins and Lyra tried to resist the temptation of shouting back.

"Yep, as you can see I am simply overjoyed about this," Lyra bit back, glaring at Theodore who shrugged and barely shot her a smirk. It was slowly becoming clear why Draco Malfoy had become so attached to these idiots.

"It's a shame we were all in here, isn't it?" asked Blaise, almost bored at the situation but it wasn't Lyra who replied.

"Yes, it's a shame we missed a murderer attempting to break into our common room," quipped Harry cynically and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Are you bitter, Potter? Angry you couldn't catch him before he escaped? I would be if I were you," drawled Draco, resting his bandaged arm behind his head and both Crabbe and Goyle guffawed. Lyra glanced to Ron who stood beside Harry and she saw his hands instinctively grab Harry's shoulder in case the worst happened.

"Just leave it," whispered Hermione, wary that they would cause a scene but surprisingly, Lyra agreed.

"Draco, kindly shut your face hole before I give you a real injury," growled Lyra, mockingly bending down to his level on the floor and Draco narrowed his pale eyes. They were the same malevolent shade of steel blue as his father's.

"Or what?" He taunted, testing Lyra's tolerance.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I remember you having a nasty burn on your face last year that lasted for weeks," interjected Harry and Draco's smirk fell into an uncomfortable snarl.

"Whatever," He mumbled and the Slytherins let the four pass by without another word. They reached a quieter part of the hall and settled down for the night. Hermione and Ron instantly brought up the popular topic of the night when they shuffled into their sleeping bags and Harry reluctantly joined in – where was Sirius Black now? How did he break into the school? Had he escaped?

Lyra kept quiet as they spoke but they never forced her to join in, they didn't expect her to be interested in her father's actions and, despite being grateful for leaving her to her thoughts, she wished they would shut up about it.

The school fell asleep quickly and it was nearing midnight by the time Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers returned to the Hall to update the Prefects. Lyra stared up at the stars above her, trying to fall sound asleep like those around her but it was impossible. She had a constant ache in her stomach for information of her father's whereabouts though she would never admit it. She _was_ curious about him.

"No sign of him, Albus?"

"Apparently not."

Lyra recognised the voices of Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall; it seemed that they were stood mere metres away from her. She continued to stare up at the ceiling, not fussed that they would be able to see that she wasn't asleep. It wasn't as though they could force her to doze off with the prospect of Sirius prowling the castle. Maybe if she asked for more information…?

"Headmaster?" Snape had arrived and Lyra almost rolled her eyes at his tone. "Floors first to third are clear. No sign of Black anywhere, not in the Owlery or the west towers."

"Very well, Severus." Dumbledore was very quiet; Lyra had to hold her breath to listen to the conversation.

"Have you many theories on how he got inside?" murmured McGonagall, concerned. Lyra pressed her lips together and stared at the trio beneath her eyelashes. They hadn't noticed that she was awake but she knew it wouldn't take them long to feel her eyes on their backs.

"Many, each as unlikely as the last," replied Dumbledore tiredly but Lyra could almost feel Snape's aggravation in the air as he tried to hint at something.

"Headmaster, I'm sure you remember what I told you at the start of the year about-,"

"Nonsense, Severus," interrupted McGonagall, clearly peeved at what her colleague was about to suggest but Lyra wished her head of house had let him speak.

"But you must admit that it is strange that Black breaks into the school when-,"

"A mere coincidence, nothing more," justified Dumbledore. "I trust every soul in this school and none of them would help Sirius Black into the castle. I pray that you remember that." Lyra watched Snape's outline fidget awkwardly for a few seconds but the moonlight illuminated McGonagall's face. Thick lines betrayed the anxiety she felt as she slowly drew her gaze over towards Lyra and Harry.

"Does the boy know?" beseeched McGonagall, her voice wavering slightly. She glanced at Dumbledore with her lips pursed when he didn't reply. "He's got to know soon, Albus."

"He knows."

The group of teachers turned to see Lyra sat up in her sleeping bag. Her hair was a mess from her restless tossing and turning and her grey eyes stood out through the darkness. McGonagall grabbed her chest in shock but Dumbledore wasn't as surprised to see the young Black awake.

"Good heavens- Miss Black, you should be sleeping," scolded McGonagall but she sounded almost relieved. Lyra shrugged and nibbled her lip.

"I couldn't sleep," She confessed, still staring at the teachers and Snape crossed his arms, his sallow face harder than stone as he looked at her. The stare he gave her sent spine-tingling chills through her body but Lyra fought the urge to shudder.

"How much did you hear?" asked Snape roughly, not caring about the sharpness of the question and Lyra pretended to think.

"All of it," She admitted and McGonagall sent Snape a condescending glare. He shook it off as he stood beside Dumbledore in silence.

"And what is your view on it?" asked Dumbledore. Lyra never expected for the Headmaster to ask for her opinion considering she yelled at him before the school year started but she told them anyway but Lyra wished Snape wasn't present.

"My view on the break-in or my view on the whole thing?" inquired Lyra softly. McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore and pressed her lips together.

"Albus, is this necessary? I'm sure Lyra doesn't want to talk about her father-," warned McGonagall but Lyra shook her head.

"Professor, I'm a big girl. I can handle it," assured Lyra, sending McGonagall a weak smile but it didn't comfort her in anyway. She'd rather protect the child than to exploit the truth in front of her.

"I understand why he broke in and I understand why you want to keep the truth from Harry but what I don't understand is why I'm not allowed to visit Hogsmeade," she expressed. Lyra couldn't help it, she was still angry that she wasn't given a permission slip.

"Miss Black, I highly doubt that your interest in the village is more important than your safety," answered Snape dryly but Lyra shrugged.

"I don't really think my safety is something you need to worry about. My Dad doesn't know I'm alive – what's the point in protecting me?!" She whispered and the two professors looked to Dumbledore for an answer since they couldn't think of one themselves. Dumbledore stared down at Lyra with his bright blue eyes twinkling but he cleared his throat and nodded gravely.

"I can see sense in that but there is a fine line between a lie and the truth. Your father believes that you're dead but the probability of you meeting him in the village is too high for me to ignore. Forgive me but I care too much about you to risk it, Lyra." Lyra stared at Dumbledore but dropped her gaze to her lap when the intensity of his blue stare was too much.

"Ok, I understand. But I have one more thing I have to know," added Lyra and Snape let out a deep breath then stole a glimpse from Dumbledore. It was very clear that he thought Lyra shouldn't be allowed to ask this many questions on the matter.

"Yes?" asked Dumbledore.

"What do you think about the break-in? I mean, I know it should be impossible for him to sneak past the dementors but why do you think he did it?" Dumbledore's beard twitched and he laced his hands together.

"My suspicions on your father's intentions are mere specks on the truth, my dear. Considering he was trying to break into the Gryffindor Tower, I guess he was trying to find something or someone but luckily we were all here celebrating with our Halloween feast," he answered and McGonagall almost rolled her eyes.

"Strange, though. I guess he lost track of time – I mean, I don't think he realised it was Halloween," mumbled Lyra absent-mindedly and Dumbledore nodded.

"Strange but undeniably lucky. Goodnight, Lyra. Oh, and happy birthday," concluded Professor Dumbledore. Lyra nodded and shuffled down into her sleeping bag, hoping that sleep would come quickly. She stared up at the constellations amongst the ceiling but she listened to the teachers leave, still whispering to each other.

"It's her _birthday?_" McGonagall was astonished. "No wonder he was angry, Albus."

"I doubt it. Black was always a malicious, devious-,"

"_Severus!_ Now isn't the time for your schoolboy grudges," admonished McGonagall but Dumbledore shushed them and ushered them from the hall. Lyra smirked to herself and closed her eyes, replaying what she heard.

_So that's why he loathed her so much._

* * *

"We're not playing Slytherin anymore, we're playing Hufflepuff," publicized Wood as he marched into the Gryffindor changing rooms. The team frowned and sat down, staring at him as if he had just insulted them all concurrently.

"How? We always play Slytherin first," complained Fred.

Wood hung his head and shrugged. "Flint says their seeker is still injured," sighed Wood and Lyra gasped, standing up.

"Draco is just faking it! He's absolutely fine!" shouted Lyra, outraged and Harry nodded, agreeing.

"What a load of bull-," he began but Wood cut him off.

"Look, I get that their seeker is fine-," He explained and George snorted.

"They just don't want to play us in this weather, right?" He guessed and a crack of thunder rolled across the sky in perfect timing. The rain hammered harder against the canvas and the whole team stared at Wood, helpless.

"Well… I… Maybe it will let up in time for the match?" croaked Wood and Katie laughed, shaking her head.

"Oliver, the match is on Saturday," she reminded him.

"-and its Thursday. I really doubt it will," Angelina finished as she crossed her arms and stared at him expectantly. Wood frowned and rubbed his face hard, trying to think of a way to cheer his team up.

"We can do this – it's only a bit of rain! Besides, it's only Hufflepuff! If we adjust the game plan a little to our advantage, we can win the game very easily. They have a new captain too, their seeker I think. Cedric Diggory-,"

Wood was cut off by Angelina and Katie who had let out the most unnaturally girly giggle Lyra had ever heard. She stared at them and scoffed.

"What the hell was that?" She asked and Fred groaned.

"Wait, isn't Diggory the pretty boy?" He asked and Angelina nodded, smirking Katie.

"Yeah, he's the handsome one."

"Strong and silent," finished Katie as she wiggled her eyebrows and George laughed, shaking his head but his face betrayed how disgusted he was.

"Yeah, because he's too thick to even string a load of words together. How the heck did he become Captain?" He asked but Lyra listened to them bicker about Diggory from the sidelines. She had never spoken to Cedric Diggory in her whole life.

"Just forget I said anything about Diggory, ok? We need to focus on the whole team which means this practice will go on for longer and we will have another one tomorrow. Let's go!" exclaimed Wood and the whole team groaned and dragged their feet out onto the pitch.

Somehow, over night, the weather managed to grow worse. The rain and wind was constantly battering the castle and a loud howl was heard throughout the corridors during the day. The sky had turned into a violent grey and indigo mess as the clouds grew darker and thicker with more rain. This helped none of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's prospects for the match the next morning.

"Is Oliver bugging you as much as he's bugging us?" Katie asked as she and Angelina found Lyra who was trying to make her way to Defence against the Dark Arts. Scowling at the mention of her captain, she nodded and pushed past a few fourth year Ravenclaws who were blocking the corridor.

"Yep, I cannot wait until this match is over," She groaned and the girls nodded. "Same here! See you later," they called and let Lyra continue to the third floor.

"Hey Black!"

Lyra almost groaned when she heard someone shout her name. Pushing the classroom door open, she turned to see who it was before entering the room. A group of fifth year Slytherins smirked at her and held up a poster of her father.

"Make sure you don't fall off your broom tomorrow – who knows who will be waiting at the bottom!" They cackled and walked off, still holding the blasted wanted poster. Lyra felt her hands curl into fists but she ignored them and entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Prof-," apologised Lyra as she rushed in but as she looked up from the floor, she saw the whole room staring at her though she didn't see Professor Lupin at the front of the class, she saw Snape staring.

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Ten points for your tardiness, Black. Sit down." Lyra blinked and fought the blush as she walked over to her seat beside Hermione.

Her friend gave her a strange stare as she sat down but Lyra shook her head and pulled out her textbook. "Where's Lupin?" She whispered to Hermione and she scribbled three letters on her parchment – **Ill.**

"Now, as I was saying before Black so rudely interrupted – Can anyone tell me how to distinguish a werewolf from an animagus?" whined Snape as he paced through the classroom. Hermione's hand shot up instantly but Lyra kept hers down out of spite towards the professor.

"No-one? Professor Lupin must be doing an awful job," spat Snape, blatantly ignoring Hermione.

"Or maybe it's because we shouldn't be learning about them until after Christmas," said Lyra bitterly as she crossed her arms but Snape shook his head.

"I don't want to hear your excuses for Professor Lupin, Black," replied Snape, avoiding her eyes and Lyra rolled her own.

"Please, sir, the differences are-,"

"I don't remember asking you for the answer, Miss Granger. Do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" argued Snape, glaring at her with his black eyes narrowed. Hermione gasped and put her hands in her lap while she forced herself not to cry. Most of the class gasped considering they had never heard a teacher insult Hermione – they knew she was a know-it-all but it was something else when it came from Snape.

"Why are you shouting at her? You asked a question and she was answering it!" shouted Ron suddenly, standing up and glaring at Snape who froze.

"Detention, Weasley. I will speak to you after class," He droned and Ron swore under his breath as he sat back down. Lyra ran her hands through her hair and refused to open her textbook as Snape continued the lesson, though she was glad that her mind wasn't still on the dreadful Quidditch match that was looming over her head.

As soon as the lesson ended, everyone rushed out of the class to escape Snape and his demanding essay. Ron stormed out of the class, muttering nasty things about Snape as he had supposedly demanded that he serve an hours detention. "Surely he can't do that? He's only substituting for Lupin," complained Ron as the four began to head to the hall for dinner.

"You did shout at him, Ron," sighed Hermione and Ron frowned.

"Because I was defending you!" He shouted back and Hermione shook her head, her brown hair flying.

"I didn't ask you to do that-,"

"Lyra, listen," muttered Harry, pulling on her arm to allow the bickering pair to walk ahead of them. Lyra's brows furrowed and she waited for him to continue.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" asked Harry quietly.

"I'm fine," she told him but Harry shook his head.

"I heard what those Slytherins said as you walked in-," He began but Lyra chuckled, rolling her grey eyes.

"I'm pretty sure the whole class did," She admitted and Harry absently tousled his hair out of habit.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He checked, staring her in the eye and she couldn't avoid his gaze. She nodded and sent him a soft smile.

"I'm fine, I promise. Besides, I think we should be worrying about the match tomorrow," She reminded him and Harry groaned.

"Don't you dare. If I hear another word from Wood- Oh god there he is!" whispered Harry and he pulled on Lyra's arm. She glanced over her shoulder as saw Oliver Wood storming down the corridor, shouting their name. "Quick, this way!" She muttered and pulled Harry into the third floor study room, hoping to evade their captain.

"I can't be bothered to listen to his advice again," complained Harry as the pair hid behind a bookcase. A sixth year Hufflepuff shushed them and Lyra rolled her eyes, murmuring an apology. Oliver entered the room and gazed around, looking like a lost puppy.

"Let's go now before he sees!" Lyra exclaimed and the pair ran from the room as Wood's broom knocked over a tall pile of books. They sprinted from the study room and laughed loudly as they successfully escaped.

**Please review! **


	8. The Brave Ones

"We're going to _die_ out there," whined George when the Gryffindor Quidditch Team stared at the opening to the pitch.

The wind was smashing the canvas flaps that served as the door and the rain was pouring from the roof, creating gushing waterfalls in front of them. Lyra gulped and tightened her ponytail, hoping it wouldn't come loose during the game.

"We can do this, it's not that bad. Only a little light rain," encouraged Oliver as they all held their brooms tightly. Fred's eyes bulged and he laughed, looking incredulous. "Light rain? Are you blind?!"

"Oh, c'mon. Diggory is leading his team out so let's go. We can do this," declared Oliver as he took the lead. He marched through the entrance, ignored the rain that came slapping onto the back of his neck and carried on with his head held high. Harry looked at Lyra and shook his head.

"I really hope Hermione's spell works on my glass. Are you as nervous as I am?" He asked her and Lyra nodded.

"Yep!" She squeaked before following Katie and Angelina.

The game's start was brisk and shaky. The howl of the wind was deafening and Lyra wasn't sure how she heard the starting whistle. Her trusty broom trembling as she climbed higher into the storm and she hated the way it swerved when she gripped it with only one hand as the other held the Quaffle.

"This way!" Angelina screamed through the pelting downpour and Lyra ducked underneath one of the Hufflepuff chaser's arms. She threw the Quaffle to her team mate and raced off towards the hoops for another potential goal.

"Katie, now!" Lyra shouted, hopefully to the right person, and Katie nodded. She darted towards Angelina, caught the Quaffle and kicked it over to Lyra. Oliver seemed rather satisfied with Lyra's techniques that he had adopted them into his game plans.

With the Quaffle in one hand and her broom handle in the other, Lyra twirled in her seat and curved the ball through the dense air towards the hoops. The Keeper slipped due to the excessive water and the Quaffle shot through the right hoop. Lyra could barely hear Lee's announcement through the screams of the gale. It sounded as though it was being tortured.

"Yes!" Lyra cheered, throwing her hands out in celebration but her temporary sigh of relief came crashing down when a bludger appeared from behind a ghastly black cloud.

It smacked her in the stomach and sent her flying into one of the abandoned high stands. Her body shot into the wooden stands and she groaned, not sure whether the sky was above or below her. Eventually, Lyra stirred and pushed the broken planks and canvas from her body, hoping that she hadn't broken anything.

The stand was surprisingly dry as the gold and scarlet canopy above her shook from the storm but before Lyra could find her broom underneath the collapsed stands, she spotted a pair of ghostly eyes staring at her through the darkness.

Her heart froze in a cage of icy fright when she stared back at them. A beast stepped out from the shadows of the stand and bared its fangs at her, trying to scare her off. With her own eyes still trained on the humungous shaggy dog, Lyra grabbed her broom and backed up to the railings that separated her from a fifty foot drop.

"Easy… I'm not going to hurt you," quivered Lyra, her whole body shivering from the cold wind as well as her fear. The dog growled and took a step forward but a chorus of screams below took Lyra by surprise. Almost instantaneously, she forgot about the beast and turned to watch a figure draped in crimson red fall from the sky and towards the ground, completely helpless. Her heart dropped, it was one of her team mates. But who?

Her eyes flitted from the body to the sky and her hands slipped from their grasp on the railing. Dementors swarmed the sky above and in that moment, Lyra knew who that was being carried off of the Quidditch pitch – Harry.

"Shit!" She swore and flung herself away from the edge. The dog watched her bit her lip and sprint towards the rickety staircase that was too unstable to carry anyone. It ran after the girl, hoping that the stairs wouldn't collapse but it's ears pricked when the steps creaked, it's structure snapping under her feet.

Lyra felt the steps crumple from beneath her and she gasped when the wood snapped but the dog leapt and pushed her out of the way, sending her down onto the level below. She groaned and tried to climb to her feet before any of the flying debris hit her, ignoring the stabbing pain in her shoulder from the fall.

"Ah, urm… Thanks," She muttered to the dog that had pounced at her, ultimately saving her skin from serious injury but she couldn't stay any longer. Lyra mounted her broom and shot from the stands as she couldn't risk any more detours. The dog watched her go before bouncing back into the shadows, as though it never existed.

"What happened? Where's Harry?" stammered Lyra as she finally returned to the Gryffindor changing rooms. It seemed that most of the Gryffindor house had vacated inside as the game ended moments ago. Ron and Hermione pushed through the crowds to get to her with the Gryffindor team following them.

"Where did _you_ go? One moment we saw you in the air-," interrupted Hermione, thoroughly relieved that Lyra had arrived.

"-and the next the bludger hit you and you were gone! Where the hell did you go?" finished Ron, his blue eyes ample. Lyra bit her lip and waved her hand about, gesturing that it didn't matter.

"Er, the stands – but where is Harry? I saw the Dementors and him falling," She asked them, sounding rather tired at this point and Fred ran over, joining the group.

"McGonagall eventually gave in and told me what happened. They've sent him up to the Hospital Wing and we can finally go and visit him now," He explained, mud splattered on his face and the group released a large breath. Lyra, Ron and Hermione battled against the heaving Gryffindors and ran all the way up to the castle. They slipped a few times on the smooth marble but they were desperate to see if their best friend was ok.

When Lyra reached the infirmary, she saw a small group of Hufflepuffs arguing with Madam Pomfrey, who was rather red in the face.

"…but I just want to apologise to him, please," pleaded the boy at the front of the group. Lyra glanced up at him and guessed that this must have been Cedric Diggory. Lyra remembered the words Katie and Angelina used to describe him during their practices and now Lyra fully understood what they meant. He was very attractive, with a pearly white smile and a very sharp jaw, and he was barely two years older than her.

"I'm sorry, Mr Diggory, but I can't let you in," explained Madam Pomfrey and Diggory groaned. Fred and George screwed their faces up and walked over, overtaking Lyra, Ron and Hermione. Katie and Angelina huffed and rushed over before the two twins began to argue.

"What are you doing here, Diggory?" George spat, eyeing the snitch that was still clenched in the Hufflepuff's fist and Diggory looked awfully guilty.

"I just wanted to tell Harry that I want a rematch, it's not fair that the Dementors came onto the pitch," rushed Diggory but before Fred could shout back, Angelina pulled him away.

"They're so stubborn, wow," mumbled Lyra before she pushed through to get to both Madam Pomfrey and Cedric Diggory.

"Guys, he's trying to be nice!" exclaimed Lyra and the Weasley Twins grimaced.

"I doubt it," George grumbled but Lyra shook her head, incensed at how sore they were.

"I'll tell Harry what you said," comforted Lyra and Diggory removed his head from his hands, looking appreciative at her kindness.

"Thank you," he sighed and the Gryffindor team plus Ron and Hermione ran into the ward. Harry was lying unconscious on the cot, his skin very pale and his ankle bandaged.

"What happened?" gasped Lyra, looking at his foot and Madam Pomfrey tutted, adjusting the cushions underneath it "It is only a sprain, Miss Black, don't worry."

"I can't believe the Dementors came onto the pitch," Katie murmured, covering her face in horror but George slipped an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"Just our bloody luck. 'It's not that bad,' Wood said. 'We can do it'," he mocked and Katie barely cracked a smile.

"At least Dumbledore slowed him down," commented Hermione but Ron shook his head.

"He still looks awful," he pointed out and Fred snorted, shoving his brother.

"Of course he looks awful, he fell nearly a hundred feet! Let's throw you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you look," he suggested and Ron glared back at his brother.

Alicia Spinnet came running into the Hospital Wing, accompanied by a few other Gryffindors. Lyra walked over and spotted a pile of splintered wood in her arms but her eyes caught the glitter of gold ink on one of the pieces.

"Oh dear," whispered Lyra and Alicia nodded. "Yeah, we found it near the Whomping Willow… I think you should tell him," muttered Alicia as she handed the broken Nimbus 2000 over to Lyra. She took it and knew how Harry was going to react.

"How is he?" Dean asked as Seamus and Neville wandered over, looking out of breath.

"Still out cold but he should wake up at any moment," She told them and the Gryffindors crowded around the bed. Ron took one look at Lyra and made a strangled sound when he saw the broom.

"That isn't… Is it?" He asked and Lyra nodded gravely. "This is what happens when you fly into the Whomping Willow, although, you already knew that," She mumbled and Ron gulped.

"He's waking up!" Someone gasped and every eye turned to watch Harry groan. He blinked a few times before sitting up on the bed, massaging his head.

"What… What happened?" He croaked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Well, you fell off your broom because of the, urm, Dementors," explained Ron awkwardly and Harry's face seemed to pale even more.

"Oh, really? I meant the match, who won?" He asked again and the Twins looked to Lyra. She did promise Diggory, after all…

"Cedric Diggory wants a rematch. He says it wasn't fair that you got knocked off of your broom because of the Dementors," she hurried to inform Harry and Angelina nodded.

"Yeah, he caught the snitch just before he saw the Dementors storm the pitch, he says it really isn't fair," She added and Harry's eyes dropped to the bed.

After a minute's silence, Lyra laughed ineptly and carefully placed the fractured broom at his feet. "I guess now is also a bad time to tell you that the Whomping Willow destroyed your broom?"

"Lyra!" scolded Hermione but she bit her lip, feeling rather guilty for telling him, but he had to know.

* * *

The uncomfortable subject that was another Hogsmeade weekend arrived and both Lyra and Harry were subjected to the confinements of Hogwarts' walls.

Harry was still stuck inside the Hospital Wing due to Madam Pomfrey's rules but Harry swore he was feeling fine. She ignored his objections and continued to insist that the Dementor attack was not doing him any good.

Lyra was, once again, on her way to the infirmary when she passed on of the small courtyards. Thick, white snowflakes were beginning to fall fast from the fluffy sky and she smiled at the sight. She had an attraction to the snow.

She watched it fall for a few moments before realising that someone was through the courtyard towards her. She grinned when she recognised the face.

"Hello Professor," she called and Professor Lupin looked up. Huddled in his cloak, he shook off the snow from his shoulders and joined Lyra in the corridor with a soft smile on his scarred face.

"Hello Lyra, where are you going?" He asked, unravelling his scarf and Lyra pointed towards the fourth floor up ahead. "Madam Pomfrey is still keeping Harry trapped in the Hospital Wing. Besides, it's a Hogsmeade weekend so…" She trailed off considering she knew the Professor knew of their predicament.

"I see," He sighed. "Do you mind if I tag along? I have something I want to ask Harry." Lyra nodded and the pair began their stroll to the hospital.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when he saw the unlikely two walk through the door. "Er, hello Professor,"

"How are you feeling?" asked Lyra, jumping onto the end of his bed before throwing a large bar of chocolate at him. He caught it and thanked her, breaking off a chunk for her. "Honestly, I'm fine. I don't understand why Pomfrey won't let me out."

"You remembered the chocolate?" Lupin asked, amused, as he took the armchair beside the pair.

"Well, I learnt from the best," Lyra told him cheekily and he chuckled.

"Why, Miss Black, you're making me blush," he joked.

The three spoke of useless things for a few moments until Lupin brought up the subjects of Dementors.

"You know, Harry, I was wondering whether you would like me to teach you how to defend yourself from the Dementors? In a private lesson?" He wondered and Harry's face dropped as he gasped.

"Really? Er, yes please Professor. I just don't understand why they affect me like that and why it doesn't happen to anyone else," he admitted.

"Because you have faced horrors that your classmates can scarcely imagine. They feed off hope and happiness because they're the foulest, darkest creatures to roam this earth – even Muggles feel their presence. They make you relive the worst thing in your life and made you crumble into a feeble, fragile thing with no hope or happiness. That, Harry, is why you fell from your broom," explained Lupin.

Lyra listened to his voice as she replayed the images in her head that only reoccurred on the train. She felt the coldness of Tom Riddle's presence, the harshness of his words and excruciating pain she felt when he had her wrapped around his little finger. She shuddered and turned away from her Dark arts teacher.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and she nodded, refusing to speak.

"I would really appreciate the help, Professor," confessed Harry and Lupin smiled, pleased.

"Good. I'll tell you when we can start as I'm feeling rather ill." Lyra frowned and glanced at her Professor. His illness seemed to be scheduled, like a feverish pattern. She made a mental note to check the dates of his sick leaves later.

Soon, Madam Pomfrey shooed the pair from the Hospital Wing, persisting that Harry needed rest despite his protests. Lupin offered to walk Lyra back to the Gryffindor Tower but she was adamant that she was ok to return without his company.

"Thank you, by the way," She added as they parted ways.

"For what?" inquired Lupin, arching one of his eyebrows.

"For helping Harry. He may not want to admit it but he is scared of the Dementors and you offering to teach him the right defence will really help him a lot. So… Thank you," divulged Lyra softly but Lupin couldn't say another word. He bowed his head and sent her a gentle smile before watching her go.

It had become a tradition for Remus Lupin to feel the fatal stab in his chest whenever he spoke to either Harry or Lyra. They were a constant reminder of his best friends, the people he loved the most now gone, but it hit him there and then when he left Lyra. They were incredibly alike their parents and they didn't even know it.

**All reviews are gratefully appreciated! **


	9. The Marauder's Map

Christmas was just over the hill and it brought a heavy flurry of snow to Hogwarts. Overnight, the grounds had been gifted with almost two feet of snow and the castle had transformed into something that could only exist in a masterpiece painting. The view of it all gave Lyra an idea and she took the chance to return to her muggle solace – drawing.

"How do you do that?" asked Harry as he watched her draw the courtyard clock tower that lived off of the Entrance Hall. Bulky flakes of snow continued to fall but the pair were wrapped up warm, protected from the ice.

"I take a pencil like this," She thrusted her pencil in his face, "And I just…" She drew a faint line, tracing the beams of the tower and Harry stared back, deadpanned.

"No, I meant-,"

"I know what you meant, I'm just teasing," laughed Lyra and Harry shook his head, resisting rolling his eyes at his friend. A group of people ran past, laughing with each other as they headed down to the school gates and the pair watched them leave. Once again, most of the school, except the first and second years, was gallivanting down in the wizarding village. Lyra chewed her lip and shook her head, muttering to herself as she shaded her picture. Harry narrowed his eyes and glanced at her. "What?"

"Nothing, don't worry," murmured Lyra, concentrating on her sketch but he shoved his hands into his pockets and used his elbow to nudge her ribs.

"What is it, go on," urged Harry and Lyra shrugged.

"I was just trying to think of a way we could sneak into Hogsmeade without the Dementors knowing or the teachers suspecting," She admitted, looking up at his face. His cheeks were pink from the cold and he wore a look that suggested that he thought Lyra had gone insane.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe, I don't know," groaned Lyra and Harry sighed, staring out across the courtyard thoughtfully. She studied him for a few second, watching the snowflakes settle in his jet black hair but he used his hand to ruffle his tresses out of sheer habit.

"It's a shame the Dementors can detect invisibility cloaks or else we could have tried that," mumbled Harry and Lyra snorted.

"If the invisibility cloak worked on the Dementors then we would have been down in Hogsmeade ages ago," she corrected him and he laughed.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right," she countered.

"No, only sometimes," he shot back.

"Psst!"

The pair sat on the bench stopped talking, frowned and glanced over their shoulders to see two pairs of blue eyes staring at them from behind one of the stone arches. Fred whistled and shoved his hands in his pockets while George jerked his head over to one of the entrance doors into the castle.

"This can't be good," muttered Lyra as she and Harry got up, brushed the snow from themselves and hurried to catch up with the Weasley Twins who had dashed off suddenly.

Eventually they caught up with them and found themselves on the third floor. "What do you want?" asked Harry, intrigued. "How come you aren't in Hogsmeade.?"

"We came to give you both an early Christmas present," explained George and pulled them into one of the empty classrooms. Lyra and Harry watched the twins carefully, suspecting one of their tricks. The threat of a blue face still haunted Lyra and she shuddered, wary of anything that could potentially stain her skin.

Fred pulled out a piece of folded parchment and grinned, placing it on the table in front of them. "Surprise!" They exclaimed, waving their hands in excitement. Harry and Lyra glanced at each other, utterly stuck.

"Sorry but what the hell is this?" scoffed Lyra, picking the parchment up and turning it over in her hands.

"Our precious gift to you both but you must share it, kiddies," said George and Fred nodded. "It was a struggle, trying to part with it, but last night we talked it out and decided that it was for the best. That, dear children, is the secret to our success and we thought it was high time to pass it down to you."

Lyra wasn't sure why but she felt a rush of affection for the twins. They trusted them with something that must have been important and she felt grateful… although she wasn't too sure what it was.

"And what do we want with a bit of old parchment?" questioned Harry and Fred gasped while George grimaced, shaking his head.

"Wash your mouth out, Harry! That is the single most important this we have discovered and George will explain why," said Fred and George lightly tapped the parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Lyra stared at the parchment as a web of ink crawled across the page, interlinking and double-crossing to form a string of words:

**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

"No way," whispered Harry as he stared at a completed map of Hogwarts and all of its grounds. Lyra spied dots moving along the trails that were the corridors, each dot labelled with a name and she gasped when she found four familiar dots sitting in a third floor classroom.

"So this map shows everything," asked Lyra in an awed hush and Fred nodded.

"Everything," He confirmed and George wiggled his eyebrows.

"If only you knew the things we have seen on this map," He sighed. Harry picked the map up and tapped a particular long path that trailed from one of the statues on the third floor all the way to-

"_Hogsmeade!_ Lyra, we could go to Hogsmeade," He told her and her eyes lit up. All the worry and rules flew out of the window when she could literally see Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks in front of her wide eyes.

"You are welcome," said Fred and George with their famous identical grins on their faces. "Just remember to wipe the map after you use it by tapping it and saying 'Mischief managed!' Good luck, young mischief-makers!" The twins left the pair in the classroom and wandered off.

The two said nothing for a couple of minutes but Harry broke the silence as he pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his jacket. Lyra laughed, shaking her head.

"Do you carry that thing with you everywhere?" She asked and Harry shrugged.

"A mere coincidence. Come on, let's go to Hogsmeade," he suggested and the pair rushed to the haggard statue of the one-eyed witch. Lyra held the map and stared at it while Harry tried to push the statue. The miniature statue on the map opened its hump while a bubble appeared – '_Dissendium_'.

"It's not working," panted Harry as he continued to move the statue but Lyra pushed him to one side, got her wand out and muttered the spell. The witch's hump opened and a large enough hole for the pair to squeeze into appeared. Harry blinked and stared at Lyra. "How the-,"

"Map. C'mon." They climbed inside, wiped the map and began their walk towards Hogsmeade. It took them countless minutes to approach the village but before they knew it – they were ascending into the cellar of Honeydukes.

"How convenient," muttered Lyra as she climbed out first, gawking at the boxes of sweets and Harry followed her, amazed at the sight.

"Very convenient. Whoever made this passage was a genius," He decided as he pulled his cloak over the pair of them. The pair soon discovered that climbing a narrow staircase while covered by the cloak was incredibly tricky as they couldn't move an inch away from each other. After suffering an exhausting laughing fit from the amount of times they had fallen over, they finally emerged into the shop.

"We should find Ron and Hermione," proposed Lyra and Harry pointed over to the corner where their friends incidentally were. They crept over silently, still grinning.

"Do you reckon Harry will like these?" asked Hermione, pointing to the lollipops made of blood and Ron gagged, shaking his head.

"No way! On the other hand, I think Lyra might so let's get them anyway. She's weird enough to like something like that-," replied Ron and Lyra gasped, whipping the invisibility cloak off of her.

"How rude, Ron!" She scolded, scowling at him and the pair jumped. The tub of jellybeans in Hermione's hands spilt onto the floor and Ron clutched his heart. Harry appeared and laughed, shaking his head.

"You should have waited longer," He sighed but Lyra shrugged, staring at Ron.

"I would but Ron called me weird-,"

"_What the hell are you two doing here?!_" exclaimed Hermione, glaring at them both and they laughed sheepishly.

"Er, well… Let's go somewhere else before we talk," advised Harry and the four decided to visit the Three Broomsticks. As they walked to the pub, Lyra took the chance to see the village of Hogsmeade for the first time. It was picture perfect, full of enchanting cottages covered in snow while adults and students alike roamed around, jolly on the prospect of Christmas. They finally entered the pub and found an empty table near the back where they would be able to sit and talk in private. Ron, who seemed to be staring at the barmaid quite often, bought them all drinks.

"What is this?" asked Lyra, sipping a foamy concoction that warmed her stomach. It tasted of bubbles, caramel and mixed spices. "Butterbeer. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, I've nearly finished- Oh no…" breathed Harry and he abruptly grabbed Lyra's arm and pulled her underneath the table with him. Lyra stumbled and spilt her drink all over herself, groaning at the stickiness but Harry stuck his hand over her mouth and pointed to a group who had just entered the pub. Lyra felt her stomach drop.

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic walked into the Three Broomsticks, followed by Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid. They approached the table beside theirs but a large Christmas tree was blocking them from view, luckily. Harry and Lyra sat underneath the table, holding their breaths as they heard the group's travelling voices.

Once they had their drinks, Madam Rosmerta, the pretty barmaid, joined the table. Lyra stared at their feet, trying to work out who was who. She prayed that they would go soon or else her and Harry were trapped.

"So, Minister, what brings you here?" questioned Rosmerta and Fudge lowered his voice.

"What else but Sirius Black, m'dear. Surely you heard what happened up at the school on Halloween?"

"I heard rumours," replied Rosmerta. "Do you think he's still in the area?"

"There's no doubt about it," said Fudge.

"I thought as much. Do you know I've had those bloody Dementors search my pub twice already? Honestly, like I would be hiding Sirius Black in here… Very bad for business, Minister."

"I understand, m'dear, but we must take precautions. They are very angry, especially after Dumbledore's refusal of letting them into the school-,"

"What do you expect? We couldn't possibly teach with those around," snapped McGonagall. Lyra smiled softly to herself at the thought of having Dementors nearby during Potions. There wouldn't be any difference.

"Exactly!" squeaked Flitwick, agreeing with his colleague.

"I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the dark side, Sirius Black was the last on the list. I remember him when he was at school, if you told me he was going to turn out a Death Eater I would have told you that you were awfully drunk on mead."

"The world only knows half of the truth," admitted Fudge sadly. "The worst in unknown, after all."

"There's worse?" gasped Rosmerta. "Worse than murdering fifteen people?"

"Fourteen," Fudge corrected her.

"When did this happen? What happened?" she asked, incredibly curious. Lyra's heart thudded – she hadn't told her friends what Dumbledore had told her before they returned to school.

"One of the victims was pronounced void over two years ago, but it never made the headlines of the _Prophet_, thank heavens. I don't think the poor girl needed the attention since she was only eleven," he explained and McGonagall blew her nose.

"Who was it?" murmured Madam Rosmerta.

"His daughter," answered McGonagall, this time. "Lyra Black, his only child. Albus tracked her down and brought her back into our world but the Ministry kept it quiet since she knew nothing about magic."

Rosmerta gasped, sounding horrified but Lyra was too busy staring at the floor, concentrating on ignoring Harry's persistent stare. She flushed and looked away, not trusting herself to stay calm.

"Oh my… What could be worse than that?!"

"You say you remembered Black at school?" muttered McGonagall. "Do you remember his best friend?"

"Naturally," laughed Madam Rosmerta, smiling slightly. "You would always see them together, glued to the hip. The number of times I saw them in here, forever making me laugh! Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter."

Lyra's jaw dropped and she watched Harry drop his glass. He caught it and stared straight at Lyra.

"Quite. Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course, exceptionally bright – but I don't think we've had such a troublesome group of troublemakers-,"

"I dunno," interrupted Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd thought that Black and Potter were brothers," added Flitwick. "Utterly undividable."

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black more than anyone in the world. Nothing changed when they left school and they got married-,"

"Yes, James married Lily and Sirius married Giselle. Horrific… Absolutely unspeakable," murmured McGonagall, dabbing the corner of her eyes.

"Tragic, I know," sighed Fudge. "They were each other's best men at their weddings. Even going as far as to name themselves godfather to each other's children! The two have no idea, of course. Imagine how the idea would torment both Harry and Lyra?"

"Because Black was in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Rosmerta.

"Worse still, m'dear, much worse. Not many people knew that You-Know-Who was after them both, the families were in danger. Dumbledore had his spies and one of them tipped him off that both James and Lily _and_ Sirius and Giselle were in trouble, forcing them into hiding. They used the Fidelius Charm to protect them."

"And how does that work?" asked Rosmerta, breathless.

"A vastly intricate spell," began Flitwick, clearing his throat. "It involves the magical concealment of a secret inside a single being's soul. This information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and the hidden remains impossible to find – unless the Secret Keeper discloses the secret to another person. You-Know-Who could be staring right at the Potters or the Blacks and not know."

"So, Black was Potter's and Potter was Black's?" guessed the barmaid.

"Precisely. Lily and Giselle agreed that it was best for the pair to take charge since they refused to let their wives involve themselves in the charm," said McGonagall sadly.

"It was all an act, it was so carefully planned… Black must have been quite the actor," expressed Fudge and Rosmerta gasped.

"What monster m-murders his… _He didn't…_ I don't believe he would do such an unspeakable thing. His own wife?" She asked, weak from the shock and Lyra squeezed her eyes shut, straining her ears to catch the words.

"Indeed, yes. Black had the Potters' lives in his hands and he destroyed their trust. He handed the secret to You-Know-Who, the deepest betrayal. A double agent the whole time… But of course, concerning Giselle and Lyra, he knew what he had to do. I cannot possibly imagine what was going through poor Giselle's mind when she realised that she married a cold-blooded brute, to have given him a child, only to have it ripped away within seconds," whispered Fudge and Lyra hastily wiped her eyes before Harry saw her tears.

"But Lyra survived. Surely, abandoning his daughter and killing his wife is worse than murdering them both? He ripped the girl's life to pieces when he left her, abandoning his own flesh and blood to God knows where." Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she spoke.

"Yes, yes… Young Lyra's body wasn't found in their home so what he did to her is a mystery to us all. He probably left her in a ditch to die but she is safe now."

Lyra shook her head and hugged her knees, refusing to look up from her lap. She wasn't hearing this… This wasn't happening…

"What did Black do next?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"What else could he do? He had to run. His Master had fallen since Harry Potter destroyed You-Know-Who-,"

"Filthy, stinkin' coward!" yelled Hagrid and half the bar quietened for a moment.

"Shhh Hagrid," comforted McGonagall bitterly, irked that he had raised his voice.

"But I met him," blubbered the Groundskeeper. "I must have bin the last person to see him before he murdered all them muggles. It was me who collected Harry that night from the house after James and Lily were killed. Jus' got Harry outta there, poor thing, a giant slice on his forehead, and there he was. Sirius Black turned up on that m-motorbike of his, completely outta his mind. Never occurred to me why he was there but he was broken, s-sobbing and screaming that Giselle and Lyra were d-dead. I didn' know he was their Secret-Keeper… He was a shell of a man, Black was, white an' shakin'. An' do yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDEROUS TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" warned Flitwick.

"How was I ter know he was actin', pretendin' to be upset? He even asked ter take Harry – 'I'm his Godfather. I lost one child an' I can't lose 'im too'. Ha! I told 'im no but he gave me his bike, tellin' me he didn't need it no more. 'Course he didn', the Ministry were after him."

There was a long silence and Lyra was frozen on the floor. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't even think. Her head began to pound painfully but all she could focus on was how still Harry was sat beside her, barely an inch away.

Lyra didn't listen to the rest of the story because a shrill ringing was running through her head. It was then that she realised that she could taste the coppery flavour of blood in her mouth, her teeth had cracked her bottom lip from the tension. She felt a breeze pick at her ankles and she saw the feet of the table beside them disappear – they had gone.

Harry's fingers twitched around the glass but she knew what was scurrying through his brain. She knew Harry and she knew how worked up he was from what he heard. She didn't blame him at all.

Hermione and Ron's face appeared below the table and they stared at the pair, lost for words. Lyra blinked and struggled to crawl out of the table.

"Do you want us to-," whispered Hermione, her eyes staring at Harry who was still underneath the table but Lyra shook her head.

"No, go now. We'll meet you back in the common room," She told the pair and Ron nodded, resisting the urge to pat Lyra's shoulder. They left the pub and Lyra rubbed her eyes, speechless still. Why did Dumbledore tell her this? She had asked him the day he told her about her father and he _still_ refused her the real truth.

Lyra bent down and grabbed Harry's cloak from his tight grasp. He let the silky material flow through his fingers and his eyes snapped to hers, the emerald dark and misted.

"We need to go," She croaked and Harry's jaw clenched. He nodded and climbed to his feet before swinging the cloak over their shoulders and leading Lyra out of the pub.

They never should have left the boring confinements of the castle nor should they have entered the Three Broomsticks. Maybe Hogsmeade wasn't as great as they thought.

**Thank you for the reviews! **


	10. The Christmas Surprise

The days leading up to Christmas were very tense for Lyra. All she could think of throughout the hours she spent with Harry was whether he was going to say something about their parents.

She did feel guilty for her cautiousness, as though she thought Harry was going to blame her for the things her father did to Harry's parents, but she couldn't help it. He acted very differently around her every since that Hogsmeade trip.

The Christmas break had started and Lyra walked down into the common room, expecting it to be empty considering most of the Gryffindors had escaped Hogwarts for the holidays. She walked into the room to see Harry sat on the sofa, staring at a photo album.

"Morning," She muttered, walking over to him and gingerly perching herself beside him. Harry barely nodded at her as his eyes were still glued on the picture that stared up at him.

James and Lily Potter's wedding photo. The one he had shown her on their last day of their first year. She had known that her parents were in that picture, she had _told_ him. She didn't think anything of it, how was she to know that they were best friends?

"We didn't even question it," said Harry softly and Lyra rubbed her eyes, not particularly wanting to talk about it, but she had to. He was her best friend and he needed to vent it somehow.

"It wasn't as though we knew. They were in the same year at school, a mere coincidence," sighed Lyra, curling her legs up on the sofa and Harry's knuckles whitened as he held the album tighter.

"But he's there. Right there, he must have been planning it, waiting for the right moment," urged Harry, his voice slowly climbing louder and Lyra focused on the fireplace. The flames were rather charming today.

"I _know_, Harry. I know what he did but please-,"

"He doesn't even look the same. Here he's all… handsome, but now… And Fudge said that the Dementors didn't affect him while he was in Azkaban. He's doesn't even regret it, Lyra," shouted Harry, his teeth bared but Lyra kept quiet. Her hands were clamped together but she kept as still as she could.

Harry stared at her, waiting to see if she would reply but she didn't. She simply grabbed the book from his hands and glanced it the photo. James and Lily were laughing, kissing each other's cheek without even a flicker of fear on their youthful faces. Lyra caught sight of her mother and father and the sudden grip of guilt stole the butterflies from her stomach. Her mother was so beautiful, so happy and so oblivious to the murderer who was wrapping his arms around her waist. The once warm tingle she felt when she saw her parents was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a sharp stab in her chest.

Harry's hard expression diminished when he suddenly remembered that it was her father he was talking about. He rubbed the back of his flaming neck and tried to think of something to say when Lyra closed the album and shook her head.

"I forbid you to insult, talk or even think about Sirius Black, ok?" demanded Lyra, pointing at him and he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want you to forget about him. If he doesn't deserve my time then he doesn't deserve yours and I don't want you getting yourself worked up over the past, it's not good for your health," She explained and Harry sighed.

"I think my health is the last thing you need to be concerned with," He told her ironically but Lyra shook her head and stood up.

"No but if you keep thinking about him, you'll end up wanting to hunt him down and kill him. For the love of God, don't you dare do something stupid and please stop talking about him," She pleaded, staring him straight in the eye and Harry nodded, feeling a wave of guilt. Messing up his hair, he nodded and glanced out of the window.

"Fine," he sighed.

Hermione and Ron entered the Tower, chatting aimlessly to each other before quietening down at the sight of Harry. They, too, were very careful around the 'don't-mention-what-happened-in-Hogsmeade' matter and they were cautious around him in case they said something that lit a fuse. Lyra labelled his angst as 'moany-teenage-hormones' when she was discussing it with Hermione one evening.

"What do you wanna do today?" asked Ron as he grabbed his jacket from the sofa and Lyra shrugged, sneaking a glance at Harry who was still staring through the window.

"We could go and visit Hagrid?" suggested Lyra but Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry's not supposed to leave the castle," She reminded them sharply but Harry nodded, looking at the trio.

"No, I wanna go. Let's go see Hagrid," He said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen them in ages," chirped Ron, clearly relieved to see Harry determined for once but it faded as soon as Harry added – "And I can ask him why he never mentioned Black when we spoke about my parents."

Lyra groaned and clawed at her scalp but Hermione spoke before she could. "Harry, listen to us, you can't go and do something stupid like go after Black. I know what he did was a terrible thing but your parents wouldn't want this!"

"Well, I wouldn't know that since I've never spoke to them… Thanks to him," he cut her off shortly.

"You are ridiculous, Harry Potter," cried Lyra. "If you won't do it for your parents then do it for us."

"Not us, Harry, do it for Lyra. That's her bloody dad. Her mum was killed and he abandoned her, too. He didn't just ruin your life, he ruined hers," repeated Ron, pointing at Lyra with a fierce look on his freckly face and Lyra stared at Ron, touched at what he had said. Harry's green eyes slowly landed on Lyra's but she didn't say a word. She crossed her arms and walked over to the portrait. Harry was too stubborn. "C'mon then, to Hagrid's we go."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and walked through the hole but Harry followed her, his hands balled up into fists at his sides. He barely glanced at Lyra as he passed but she saw the shame in the way he held himself.

"Thanks," whispered Lyra to Ron as the four strolled through the thick snow towards Hagrid's hut. Ron smiled and patted her shoulder. "Any time, Lyra. I know it's a bit harsh and all, since Black was his parent's best friend, but he needed to be reminded that Black_is_ your dad… no matter how many times you deny it."

Lyra laughed and draped her arm over his shoulders. "You're smart, Ron. I think you've just promoted yourself to being my fourth favourite Weasley." Ron snorted. "Oh, cheers."

* * *

Christmas arrived with a personal gift for Lyra – Harry hadn't mentioned her father at all during the past few days. She felt that maybe he had finally remembered that Sirius was in fact her father and she didn't want to discuss how he betrayed his parents, killed Lyra's mother and left her to die. She was rather relieved, to say the least.

Christmas morning in the Gryffindor Tower was very cheerful as the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Lyra had it to themselves. The common room was a complete mess, presents and food sprawled everywhere, but it was soon interrupted when Harry returned from his tower with his jaw dropped.

"What's up?" asked Lyra as she and Hermione were reading a new witches beauty book. Percy had disappeared, Ginny was nowhere to be seen and the Weasley Twins were out causing mischief, leaving the whole Tower to the four of them.

"You'll never believe it," murmured Harry, grinning widely and Ron frowned, staring at Harry's back. "What's that- wait…"

"Yeah," breathed Harry and he revealed the exclusive, eye-wateringly sharp Firebolt broom. Lyra dropped the book, hitting Hermione in the process, and walked over to stare at the masterpiece.

"Who… How…?" stuttered Lyra, unable to process that she was staring at the Firebolt broomstick and Harry shrugged, stroking the perfectly trimmed handle. Ron swore and stared at the broom, gobsmacked.

"That's… That's a Firebolt! For the love of Merlin's saggy underwear, who gave you that?" He questioned and Harry sat down, admiring his present.

"There was no note, nothing… Who do you reckon it was?" He asked his friends but Lyra watched Hermione frown from her chair.

"Don't judge – that's the best broom in the whole world!" proclaimed Lyra and Hermione shook her head. "It's not that, it's just… Don't worry."

Soon it was time for dinner and the three avid Quidditch fans had to leave the broom to go and eat. Ron and Harry were still discussing the fact that Harry now had a Firebolt and the hope of seeing Draco cry when he sees Harry riding it during a match.

Lyra fell beside Hermione as they descended the staircases but she still noticed the anxious expression on her face. She nudged her ribs and smirked.

"I can practically hear your brain whirring away, what's wrong?" She asked her and Hermione crossed her arms.

"I don't think that broom is safe," She confessed, breathing as though she had just lifted a huge weight off of her chest.

"Why? Who do you…" Lyra blinked and bit her lip. "Oh."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly."

"But the chances of that happening is incredibly small, 'Mione. How on earth would my dad walk into _Quality Quidditch Supplies_and purchase the world's best broom without raising any suspicion? I know Quidditch is out of this world and all, but I think the people working there would recognise him." Hermione scowled at her blatant sarcasm and he huffed.

"Are you not worried about Harry? He could fly that broom and it could catapult him off, killing him instantly!" She explained but Lyra shook her head.

"…Not instantly, c'mon. Would he break his neck? Yeah. Is the probability of Harry paralysing himself from the neck down high? Incredibly. But he wouldn't _die_," elucidated Lyra, trying not to smirk but Hermione gave up.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother talking to you," she grumbled as the four finally reached the Great Hall. Due to the low numbers staying at Hogwarts, there was only one table for everyone to eat from.

Lyra scanned the table for Professor Lupin but he never came. The present for him in her pocket pressed against her thigh and she made a note to visit him after their meal.

After an extensively awkward Christmas meal, Lyra excused herself from the table earlier than the others, pointedly ignoring the shriek from Professor Trelawney that she was going to die.

Her walk up to the third floor was quick since the castle was deserted, leaving the corridors empty and quiet. Whenever she walked through the castle alone, she couldn't help but take the time to appreciate Hogwarts' beauty, whether from the views from the windows or the intricate tapestries that lived on the walls.

Once she reached Lupin's office, she knocked softly and waited, rocking on the balls of her feet. There was no reply. A crease appeared in between her eyes and she bit her lip, wondering whether her Dark Arts professor was ok.

"Professor Lupin? Are you ok?" She called through the door and she pressed her ear against the door. Once again, he didn't reply. Was he even in his office?

She waited another minute before giving up completely. She pulled the box from her pocket and placed it in front of the door. Smiling at its appearance, she cleared her throat and leant closer to the door.

"I don't even know whether you're in there, Professor, but I just wanted to give you your present. Professor McGonagall mentioned that you were sick again so I hope you feel better soon. Merry Christmas," called Lyra and she walked away, her arms crossed over her chest.

After a few minutes, the office door creaked open, allowing Remus Lupin enough space to peer out into the corridor. Wincing at his new scratches and bruises, he checked the coast and spotted the box lying before his door. The mere appearance of it sent a sharp pain through his chest, shattering his ribs and piercing his heart.

He gasped at his tender torso as he bent down and picked the box up. The lid slipped off and he stared at the contents. A pile of Honeydukes' finest chocolate sat on top of a thick, cerise scarf. He smiled at it as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, feeling the material warm his neck instantly but another gift laid waiting at the bottom of the box.

He picked it up and blinked at the portrait of himself. The paint shimmered in the light and he noted the gleam in his eyes, a detail only magic could create. It was incredibly accurate, he thought, as he admired Lyra's painting. Remus felt a sudden flush of both shame and affection for Lyra's gift and he pinned the picture up beside her first poster. It made him grimace, he was furious at himself, that he didn't tell either Lyra or Harry that he knew their parents.

He collapsed in his armchair, ignoring the throbbing pains from his recent transformation, and stared at the wall. He was a despicable human being – he was their Godfather for crying out loud. He had known their fathers like they were his bloody brothers and their mothers were there for him through his rough time at Hogwarts and during the First War. And yet, there he sat, silent and hurting as though he had killed James, Lily and Giselle himself.

But he hadn't – Sirius had. The man he thought he knew. The man who had grown into a monster… A monster, just like himself. Remus cupped his face with his bandaged hands and felt the hot tears burn his skin. He hated himself so much that it physically hurt.

Lyra strolled through the Fat Lady's portrait only to see Professor McGonagall holding Harry's broom in her hands with concern painted thickly on her face. Harry and Ron were shouting at her, insisting that the Firebolt was fine.

Lyra joined Hermione on the sofa and rolled her eyes at the shame on her friend's face.

"You did the right thing," She told Hermione who dropped the book that was covering her face.

"So now you side with me," She squeaked and Lyra laughed.

"Of course I do, we can't have Sirius Black killing Harry now, can we?" She asked and Hermione nodded.

"Exactly, I'm glad you understand."

Lyra nodded and stared into the fireplace, ignoring the tingle of anger drip through her veins that felt like the fire before her. Sirius wasn't going to kill Harry and Harry wasn't going to avenge his parents' death. Instead, she had a plan.

If she ever saw Sirius Black, she was going to burn him alive and make him pay.

**My love for both Remus and Sirius is real. My gosh... Dude :| I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the waits between each chapter - I'm terrible at keeping a pattern and school is creeping closer to me (kill me now)**

**Reviews, please! **


	11. The Blind One

"Lyra!"

Lyra looked up from her knees and smiled when she saw Luna wander over to her, her Ravenclaw scarf blowing behind her as the wind picked up. She patted the grass beside her as she sat facing the Black Lake. The water's surface was darker than steel and shards of thick ice lay just below, bobbing up and down dangerously like knives.

"Happy New Year, Luna. How was your Christmas break?" Lyra asked, rubbing her hands together to keep warm. Luna grinned and dropped down beside her onto the dewy dark grass.

"It was fantastic, Daddy bought me a new telescope. Thank you for my new plant, by the way. I hadn't seen a cactus like that since I was a little girl, where did you get it?" She asked with her voice dreamier than ever.

"I got advice from Neville and he showed me the one you described, I'm glad you like it," She told her, lightly tracing her sketchbook with her numb fingers. Luna nodded and grabbed Lyra's hand, lacing her fingers in between hers.

"I got your present here, Merry Christmas!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed and passed her a green and red package, decorated with gold tinsel and baubles. Lyra laughed and unwrapped it, revealing a fluffy hat that had two ears attached on top.

"Is this…?" Lyra muttered, shoving it on top of her head and Luna nodded, straightening the ears.

"A lion hat! I saw it and thought of my Gryffindor friend, isn't it amazing?" She asked. Lyra nodded and brushed the lion's ears before roaring, making Luna laugh. "Thank you, I really love it." The pair quietened down for a long minute but Luna broke it easily.

"You're still upset about your dad, aren't you?" She asked softly, a patient look in her eye. Lyra blinked and grazed her top teeth over her lip. "Er, yeah, a little bit."

"Think of it this way, it might help. You didn't really know him at all so you shouldn't worry about what he could do. He didn't care about you so why should you care about him? You might be related by blood but that doesn't mean he is your family, your family is whoever you feel most at home with. Like with me, my Daddy can be a little crazy sometimes but I wouldn't change him for the world."

Lyra let go of a deep breath and nodded, squeezing Luna's hand. The Ravenclaw was a ray of sunshine and she didn't know how to respond. "Thank you Luna." The clock tower rang out through the grounds, alerting the pair that their lunch was over.

Luna beamed and climbed to her feet. "I was simply reminding you. I'm sorry about your dad being Sirius Black but he doesn't have to be if you don't want him to be." Lyra laughed, ignoring the annoying jab in her chest. If only that were true.

"I better get going to Charms, see you soon," Luna announced and began to head back up towards the castle, her cobalt scarf trailing behind her. Lyra watched the blonde and blue speck disappear before struggling to her own feet. Hagrid's hut stared at her from across the lake and she guessed she had better start her traipse to her Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Soon, she felt someone nudge her sides and she looked up from the grass to see Harry and Ron beside her. Hermione was, once again, not in sight. "Don't ask us, we couldn't find her," Ron complained.

"That girl is up to something, I swear," Lyra expressed and the boys nodded, agreeing. "She isn't telling us something."

Lyra's love for her lesson with Hagrid had been ruined ever since Draco had returned to the class with that unneeded bandage but luckily, he had abandoned it over the Christmas Break.

"Did you have fun being trapped here over Christmas?" Draco asked as the pair was handling a bowtruckle and Lyra nodded curtly.

"I did," She said and Draco snickered.

"I bet it's a lot better than the orphanage hovel full of muggles," He commented and Lyra shrugged. She guessed he had a point.

"I hate to admit it but you're right, it was."

Draco smiled cruelly. "But I guess with you trapped here, your dad was roaming free so you kinda missed your chance to get him," He told her under his breath and Lyra froze.

_"__Do you think he's still in the area?"_

"There's no doubt about it."

"I doubt I would have been able to find him there, Draco," She told him absently and he smirked.

"So you're trying to find him? Are you gonna kill him? I would if I were you," He teased and Lyra bit her lip out of anger. She carefully put the bowtruckle down before she snapped it in half.

"I never said that I was trying to find him-,"

"But you're thinking about it, aren't you? Do you know what he did?" Draco asked slowly, watching her face to see how she would react.

"I do, please shut your mouth," She warned him but Hagrid walked over to see how they were doing meaning Draco had to shut up. Lyra noticed that Hagrid was once again worrying over Buckbeak's fate as he was waiting to hear back from the Ministry. Draco had noticed how nervous Hagrid was and decided to bring it up when he had walked off again.

"Merlin, he's actually crying over that beast," He sneered, slightly amused and Lyra slapped his arm. He winced and withdrew it, glaring at her and she huffed.

"Don't you dare insult Hagrid or Buckbeak in front of me! Next time, I'll give you a harder slap and we both know what will happen," She threatened and Draco's scowl glowed red.

"You're such a bitch, Black." Lyra scoffed and shrugged, returning to the bowtruckle.

"Not as much as a bitch as you, Draco."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Wood demanded when Lyra rushed into the Gryffindor changing rooms. She stifled a yawn and sipped a can of Dr Pepper which she was trying to ration.

"You overslept, didn't you?" Katie asked as she rolled her eyes and Lyra scoffed, arching her eyebrows.

"You think so little of me Katie," She commented and Angelina laughed. "But you did."

Lyra nodded. "I did, but I'm here, aren't I? Stop yelling, Oliver." Wood huffed and shook his head, lost for words. "We're playing in less than five minutes, Lyra! What if you didn't make it?"

"Then I would have ran a little faster down to the stadium! Your stress levels are really high, go mediate or something," She exclaimed and Oliver frowned. "Mediate?"

"Yeah, you know, go listen to whale music or something," She grumbled but this seemed to confuse not only Oliver but Fred and George too. "Why the heck would he want to listen to whale music? What does that even sound like?"

Lyra tried not to laugh. "Just… Just forget I said anything. Hang on, where's Harry? He's not here yet and you have the nerve to shout at me for being late?" Lyra asked, looking around for her friend but before Oliver could open his mouth to apologise, Harry ran in with his Firebolt in his hands.

"Harry, brilliant," Oliver welcomed him and Lyra's jaw dropped.

"So Harry can turn up later than me and it's _ok_?!" She asked and Oliver pointed to Harry's broom. "He has his Firebolt back – That as good as clears him name." Lyra huffed and refused to talk to Oliver any longer.

"Where have you been?" She asked Harry irritably and Harry shook his head, looking peeved himself.

"I had to go get my broom from McGonagall but then Ron and Hermione were still arguing about Scabbers-,"

"Still? Merlin's beard, Ron hated the rat but as soon as Hermione's cat ate it-," Fred interrupted.

"All he goes on about is that bloody rat and how he misses it!" George finished, shaking his head. "Does he not see that this means that he could get a new pet?"

Lyra tried to keep a straight face. "Apparently not."

The match went underway against Ravenclaw and it was fair to say that it was a tough game. Roger Davies had a superb team but it was nothing against the Gryffindor Team yet Harry's broom stole the show. All eyes were on him as he went up against the Ravenclaw's seeker, a pretty girl called Cho Chang.

Fred whacked the bludger out of Lyra's way and she threw the Quaffle to Angelina who was open, ready to score. She had a spare second to turn around and watch as Cho Chang screamed, pointing to a pair of cloaked figures towering over Harry. Lyra gasped and shook her head, it couldn't possibly be happening again? Harry had been taking the lessons with Lupin, surely he would be ok?

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A huge silvery creature charged from Harry's wand and knocked the Dementors out of the way, allowing Harry to catch the Snitch. The whistle blew and everyone screamed in celebration. Lyra could barely hold in her excitement as she sprinted over to Harry, diving into his arms and ruffling his hair.

"YOU DID IT!" Lyra cheered, her cheeks cramping form her grinning but Harry's grin was bigger. He was utterly speechless. Soon the whole team had joined them along with most of the Gryffindor house. Lyra stepped back and watched as Fred and George hoisted Harry onto their shoulders, screaming the final score. Lyra shook her head and scoffed – they hadn't won the cup yet.

"Congratulations. You're a talented flyer," Professor Lupin announced, stopping at Lyra's side and she smiled up at him, her broom still in her hands. "Thanks! It's just what we all needed after the last match, considering…" Lyra trailed off and looked over towards the space where the Dementors were. She laughed heartily when she saw a mess of black cloaks where Draco Malfoy and half of the Slytherin team lay, their cheeks growing red and Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall shrieked at them for their behaviour.

"Either way, Harry produced a Patronus for the first time and that's certainly going to boost his confidence," Lupin commented with a softer smile than before and Lyra nodded, scuffing her shoes against the grass.

"It's still very impressive. It's rare for someone to produce a fully fledged patronus after only a few practices but I guess he must have been thinking of a very happy thought to generate one," He added and Lyra smirked, impressed.

"Eh, Quidditch is incredible! Of course it's a happy thought!" Lyra told him and Lupin chuckled, shaking his head at her as though she had told a really awful joke. She was just like her mother.

The celebrations of the win against the Ravenclaws continued all through the afternoon and into the evening. The Tower was full to the brim with butterbeer, firewhiskey and Honeydukes sweets, though Lyra had a hunch that the humpback witch was responsible for this feast. Eventually, Lyra grew bored of the festivities and joined Hermione on the sofa where she was sat, her head buried in her books.

"Too much reading will make your eyes fall out," Lyra told her jokingly as she thrusted a bottle of butterbeer into her hands and she tutted, begrudgingly thanking Lyra for the drink.

"I need to read it by Monday and I'm barely halfway through," She explained curtly, stroking the spine of her Ancient Runes book and Lyra shrugged, plucking the volume from her warm hands.

"Hermione Granger, surely you can our Ancient Runes homework until tomorrow night and at least congratulate us on our win? I scored nine times today," She bragged with a grin and Hermione shook her head.

"I know, I did come to the game," She assured her and Lyra snorted into her drink. "Wait you did? Let me guess… Was your head buried in that book while you were there?" Hermione's cheeks tinged pink. "…Maybe."

Lyra rolled her eyes and laughed. "Honestly, woman, you need to have fun! Listen, have you spoke to Ron yet about the-," Lyra was cut off by Hermione's sulky huff. "Don't speak to me about that idiot." Lyra held her hands up and nodded.

"Aye, aye Captain."

Midnight had come and gone yet it was nearing one o'clock when the students of Gryffindor finally retired to their beds. Hermione had disappeared up to their dorm hours ago, leaving Lyra on the sofa with no-one to talk to. Ginny had passed out not long before and the boys were still re-capping the match. Lyra eyed Hermione's copy of their compulsory homework and began reading it but it sent her straight to sleep within minutes.

The lights in the common room extinguished themselves when every soul in the Tower was asleep yet Lyra still lay on the squashy sofa with the book over her chest. She dozed quietly, the heart from the fireplace embers keeping her warm, but she was woken up by a set of footsteps trailing up towards the boys' dormitories. Maybe she wasn't the only one to pass out in the common room.

Yawning, Lyra sat up and tried to figure out why she was sleeping on the sofa but her eyes shot wide open when she heard a blood-curdling scream from the third year boys' dorm.

She jumped up and watched a figure leap down the stairs in a hurry. As the Tower was half immersed in darkness, the stranger wasn't looking where they were going and stumbled right into the tables.

"Careful," Lyra yawned, still wondering who had screamed and the person stumbled, suddenly noticing that they weren't alone. A pair of eyes glared at Lyra from across the room but she didn't register their ghostly grey colour as she was too distracted by the scream.

"What happened up there? Who died?" She joked, pointing towards the dorms but the person ignored her and left the tower in a flash. Lyra pouted and hugged her torso, staring after the escapee. "How rude," She grumbled.

The oil lights flickered on when Ron ran into the room, covered in sweat while Harry, Dean, Neville and Seamus rushed after him, all still half asleep.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked, walking over and soon loads of other students were descending the stairs, curious as to what had happened. Fred and George were wondering whether they were continuing the party but Ron lashed out at them.

"I swear it was him! He slashed my curtains open and he had a knife!" Ron screamed and Lyra rubbed her eyes.

"Wait, who?" She asked.

"Everyone, go back to bed!" Percy announced angrily, his hair sticking up at strange angles but Ron shook his head and grabbed his brother's arm. "Percy, Sirius Black – he was in our dorm with a knife!"

The room was very still and Lyra's stomach lurched – the person she saw… That was-

"What on earth is going on? I thought I told you to go to bed!" Professor McGonagall demanded, storming into the Tower in her dressing gown. She was beyond furious.

"Ron had a nightmare," Percy sighed but Ron shook his head, shaking. "IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! Professor, Sirius Black with a knife… He was just in our dorm, with a knife!"

"Why is he so obsessed over this bloody knife?" Fred asked but Lyra slapped his arm warningly. Fred shut up immediately when he saw her face.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley," McGonagall spat but Lyra cleared her throat, stepping forward.

"No, Ron's telling the truth, I saw him. He ran off before anyone else got here," She told the professor and her face fell, the colour draining awfully quickly. "That is… No…" She whispered and soon the room was alight with panic.

"Wait, you _saw_ him?" Harry whispered and Lyra nodded, still staring at the spot where the ghostly eyes were glaring through the darkness, glaring at her. She had spoken to her actual father.

"I didn't know it was him," She breathed, her voice trembling and Harry's fists clenched into tight balls. "He was right here… I could have got him."

Lyra let his comment go because she was thinking the exact same thing. She had the chance to get Black but she was completely blind.

**Not long until the end! Reviews please? :) **


	12. The Good Mood

**SCHOOL IS A BITCH I'M SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! This story isn't dead - it's just slow (ffs school work) thank you all so much for reading! **

Lyra stared at her notes and blinked. Her hands shuffled the parchment as she aligned the dates of Professor Lupin's absences to her chart of the moon phases she had completed for Astronomy.

She had begun to worry for her Professor since Christmas as he seemed to be quite sick too often for it to be nothing. She tracked the dates and finally decided that she should try and find a pattern since he was, once again, ill.

Lyra bit her lip and laughed out loud. Hermione looked up from her homework and frowned slightly, curious at her amusement.

"What?"

Lyra shuffled over and laid the parchment down on top of Hermione's Muggle Studies homework. "I've been writing down the dates Professor Lupin has been ill and they match up exactly to the full moon periods. Hermione, I think he's a werewolf."

Hermione stared at her for a few seconds and closed her book. "I had a hunch as well."

Lyra grinned and smugly puffed her chest out, happy to have Hermione's opinion on the matter. "So I'm right? Lupin is a werewolf?" Hermione nodded and pulled out her heavy volumes, pointing out facts she had highlighted. "I found these details for Snape's essay-,"

"You actually did that essay?" Lyra asked.

"Lyra, it's an essay!" Hermione scolded but Lyra frowned, smiling slightly. "Yeah, but it wasn't an actual essay."

"It's still an essay!" Hermione continued matter-of-factly.

"I forgot who I was speaking to... Fine! Get back to your point," Lyra said and Hermione read out a few points on identifying werewolves. Lyra nodded and stared at her charts. "He's got to be. Do you reckon anyone else has figured it out?"

Hermione closed the book and pursed her lips. "Judging by the fact that I'm the only one who did the essay – no, I seriously doubt it." Lyra nodded and folded away the parchment, shoving it into her pocket. Hermione forze and grabbed Lyra's arm.

"Don't ask him, Lyra."

Lyra blinked and grinned her usual impish smile that always suggested trouble was brewing. "Me? Do something like as our Dark Arts professor whether he is a werewolf? Honestly, what do you take me for, 'Mione?"

Hermione stared at her and her temple quivered. "You think I believe that?"

Lyra shrugged and stood up, cheerfully throwing her hair over her shoulder. She wasn't in the mood to continue her homework and the castle's stretching grounds were calling her name. "I'm going for a walk-,"

"Lyra-," Hermione warned, eyeing her suspiciously and Lyra fought a smile. "What? I'm not going to find Lupin, I promise!"

"Don't you dare," Hermione muttered, her eyes narrowed and Lyra nodded. She threw her bag onto the floor and threw on her jacket. "I said I wouldn't, ok?" Lyra laughed.

"Good, because he could get offended and it would be incredibly awkward if he wasn't a werewolf," Hermione said, justifying her cause but Lyra waved her hand and exited the Gryffindor Common Room with a simple 'see you later'.

She shoved her hands into her pockets and wandered down the corridors with no particular destination in mind. She skipped down the many staircases and soon found herself in the Entrance Hall.

Lyra took a seat on the steps and lounged against the marble, simply admiring the towering hourglasses opposite her where precious stones in shades of scarlet, gold, sapphire and emerald rise and fall before her eyes. Her hands fiddled with the moon charts in her pockets but it wasn't long until something else caught her attention.

Ron sprinted into the Entrance Hall and headed straight for the dungeons, completely ignoring Lyra as she watched him run. Curious and amused, Lyra got up and decided to follow him. She hurried to trace Ron's steps but she didn't need much help as when she descended into the dungeons, she saw Professor Lupin escort Harry and Ron out of Snape's office.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've just bothered the hell out of Snape?" Lyra asked out loud and the three looked up. Harry scratched her back of his neck awkwardly and nodded.

"No more than normal," He confessed and Lyra snorted.

"What happened?"

"Mr Malfoy seemed to think that he saw Harry's head floating down in Hogsmeade," Professor Lupin explained, his voice clearly betraying how disappointed he was in Harry but for once, Lyra didn't laugh. She bit her lip and stared at Harry pointedly, hoping he caught what she was trying to say – _'__If-you-were-looking-for-Sirius-I'm-going-to-kill-you'._

"He _thought_ he saw my head, there is no proof that I was actually down there," Harry countered as though it was a fact and Lyra rolled her eyes. "Sure, so Ron ran all the way from Hogsmeade for no reason?" Ron, at this point, was still clutching his ribs from a painful stitch.

"I... I never ran the whole way..." He wheezed and Lyra shook her head. "Seriously, you two are ridiculous!" Lupin held his hand up and smiled gently.

"Thank you Lyra but I think I can take it from here, after all, Severus called me to deal with this case and this map." He pulled the Marauders Map form his pocket and Lyra felt her stomach slide all the way down to her feet. She stared at Harry who suddenly dropped his smug smile, feeling ashamed as it wasn't just his map.

"How do you know it's a map?" Ron asked, breaking the awkward silence and Lupin shook his head.

"I've been in this school longer than all of you, I know what it is and if this found its way into the wrong hands... I don't even want to say it. I'm very disappointed in you, Harry." Harry sighed softly and nodded.

"You two can go now," Lupin finished, sounded exhausted and Lyra suddenly noted the dark purple circles underneath his eyes, they seemed to be getting darker as the year ticked on. Ron and Harry began to leave the dungeons but when they turned to call for Lyra, she waved them away. "I, er, I want to ask Professor Lupin something. I'll catch up," She muttered and they left the cold dungeons.

Lyra rushed to catch up with Professor Lupin. "Sir, I've got a quick question to ask you," She said, falling in step with her professor and he nodded, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Ask away," He offered.

Lyra thought about the best way to avoid suspicion. "I was looking through our textbooks the other day and I rushed ahead to read up on werewolves," She began but her attention was on how tense Lupin had grown.

"Didn't Professor Snape ask you all to read the chapter already?" He questioned and Lyra shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but I refused to let him teach me since he's a git," Lupin frowned, "but I still had a couple of questions on them and I was wondering whether you could answer them."

"Of course."

Lyra smiled. "Great! Firstly, it may sound stupid, but are werewolves affected by silver?" Lupin scratched his chin and shook his head, smiling to himself as he looked at Lyra as they climbed a set of stairs.

"That is a muggle myth but powered silver mixed with dittany to heal and wolf bite and prevent the bitten from dying," He explained and Lyra nodded.

"Ok. Secondly, is it normal for a werewolf to self-inflict scars during their transformation?" She asked innocently and Lupin nodded, clearing his throat.

"Erm, I believe so. Many wizards and witches find themselves repulsive and would rather hurt themselves, whether it is on purpose or accidental, than inflict harm on others but sadly, without the Wolfsbane Potion, the werewolf wouldn't even notice if they hurt those they love the most." His voice had softened and Lyra felt herself pang at his tone. He wasn't sympathetic, he was definitely empathetic.

"I see ... And lastly, what does the Wolfsbane potion taste like?" She asked and Lupin laughed.

"Absolutely disgusting, it's like a mix of ash and-..." Professor Lupin cut himself off and stared at Lyra, his brown eyes ample at his mistake. The pair froze on the stairs and Lyra stared back, amazed she actually managed to trick him.

"... Now, what I meant was-," Lupin stuttered, trying to correct his mistake but Lyra shook her head.

"I knew it. You fall ill every time there's a full moon and you return to class with more scars and bruises," She told him and he groaned, rubbing his puffy eyes.

"Listen Lyra, I know it probably disgusts you but-," He began to explain in a hurry but Lyra shook her head once more. He seemed to be in so much pain at the fact that she (and Hermione but he didn't need to know that) knew he was a werewolf.

"Professor, I'm not disgusted by you. So what if you're a werewolf?! You're the best damn teacher in this school and the fact you have a... a... a furry little problem every now and then makes no difference," She urged and Professor Lupin blinked, staring at her dubiously.

"W-What did you just say?"

Lyra smiled impishly. "You know... Your fluffy time of the month," She reminded him and he laughed to himself, speechless.

"That's just... Ok. I would really appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself, at least until the end of the year? The parents wouldn't be thrilled if they found out that a monster like me was teaching their children-,"

"But you're not a monster," Lyra interrupted hotly.

Lupin sighed and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I am, Lyra." He checked his watch. "I'm sad to say that this little question time has to come to an end as I am needed elsewhere. Always a pleasure to talk to you, Miss Black, and thank you for keeping my _secret_."

Lyra grinned and nodded. "Right, furry problem is on the down low. You can trust me." She assured him and Lupin nodded, still in a daze. "I'm sure I can." He walked off towards his new destination and Lyra smiled to herself, proud that she had discovered the truth. So what if he was a werewolf? He's the best professor she ever had.

"I still can't believe she hit him," Lyra whispered to Harry as they got readyfor the Quidditch Final against the Slytherins. Harry smiled and nodded, pulling his boots on.

"Malfoy deserved it. He really shouldn't have said that about Hagrid," added Harry. Hagrid had announced that Buckbeak had lost his case and was to be executed very soon and somehow, Draco had gotten word of the news.

"... But Hermione slapping him? I was betting that you were going to hit him," He commented and Lyra nodded, tying her thick hair up out of her eyes.

"So did I but I guess I have to let others have the pleasure of hitting Draco sometimes. It would be selfish of me to keep him all to myself," She explained and Harry frowned.

"Why would you want to keep Draco to yourself? He's a git," He grumbled and Lyra ruffled his hair just to pester him.

"So are you but you don't annoy me as much as him so I don't slap you," She told him and Harry glared at Lyra as he grabbed his broom. "I would argue back if I wasn't so nervous," He admitted and Lyra nodded, taking deep breaths. This was it – the Final.

If the team didn't win then Oliver Wood would be suicidal.

Oliver couldn't even speak when they heard Madam Hooch call them onto the pitch. He just nodded and looked as though he was focusing on not throwing up. Katie patted his back and Fred pushed him out of the tent first to the sound of the crowds screaming 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The beginning of the match was a blur to Lyra. The bottle green and crimson players were like bullets rocketing through the sky but Lyra had to focus on scoring as many times as she could as well as annoying the hell out of the Slytherin chasers.

"Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle, her path is blocked by Warrington," Lee shouted down the megaphone and the whole stadium was on the edge of their seats. Lyra spotted her trouble and looped around Flint, forcing him to divert his path. Angelina threw the ball to Lyra just before she reached the Slytherin defence and Lyra tried to spin around in time to attempt another goal. The intakes of breaths were simultaneous.

"Lyra Black takes possession and she is in shot of the hoops, come on! GO ON LYRA!"

Lee's screams pressed on her ears but she tried to block everything out except the goal posts and the keeper. He jeered and insulted her but she ignored him by throwing the Quaffle as hard as she could. It curved through the air and slammed straight through the open left hoop.

The cheers were deafening and Lee Jordan's shriek was amplified to an almighty bellow. "SHE SCORES! BLACK SCORES! Gryffindor lead eighty points to twenty!"

Most of the stadium knew what that meant – if Harry caught the snitch now, Gryffindor would win. Lyra screamed, her cheeks cramping from her smile, then fell back to defend her team's posts. Her limbs were trembling from anticipation and she couldn't breathe properly. Harry and Draco were now head to head, racing towards the snitch.

Lyra bit her lip and watched with baited breath as Harry knocked Draco's hand out of the way and seized the minuscule ball.

There was a split second of silence before a tremendous chorus of 'YES!' broke out across three quarters of the Quidditch Stadium. Lyra felt her insides melt as she flew down to where Harry was standing with the snitch and flung her arms around his neck in celebration. Their hug was brief as the rest of the team joined in, screaming 'We won the cup! We won the cup!'

The next moments flew by. Fred and George were singing, Oliver was crying, McGonagall was sobbing harder as she handed him the cup. Dean and Seamus were waving an enormous Gryffindor flag. Lyra and Harry fought their way over to Hermione and Ron, who were finally speaking, and they beamed at their triumphant friends.

Lyra watched as Oliver passed Harry the cup and he lifted it into the air, toasting the Gryffindor house. She had never experienced happiness like this in her entire life.

**Reviews please? **


	13. The Blissful Ignorance

**Thank you to WheresDaBeef (I dont' think I've ever told you but your username is my absolute fave!) for the review! Enjoy this chapter hehehehe! Stay tuned for more rage, shouting at your screen and Black family issues God, I love 'em!**

Lyra stared at Tom Riddle and took a deep breath.

It was the last week of exams and she was finishing the Thursday with her final practical – Defence against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had set up a varied obstacle course which the third years had to go through in order to pass and Lyra had reached the final stage; fighting a Boggart.

Once again, it had come as quite a surprise when the shapeless beast took the form of young Tom Riddle. Lyra was absolutely certain that she had gotten over her fears of the boy but yet the Boggart knew differently. Lyra couldn't deny, however, that the second she laid her eyes on Riddle, ice poisoned her veins and she trembled. Her chest tightened but she had to concentrate so she gripped her wand tighter and stared fear in the eye.

"I'm not afraid of you," She told Boggart Riddle but this only made his lips curl up into a malicious smile.

"Yes you are," he replied, the tone uncanny to the real Riddle. Lyra shuddered and took a step backwards – she wasn't entirely sure that a Boggart could imitate someone that well. She shook Riddle's echo off and pointed her wand at him.

"No I'm not, you're wrong," She insisted and bared her teeth. Boggart Riddle began to walk forward and the tightness in Lyra's chest stiffed, growing more painful with every breath. She needed to act fast.

"You're terrified of me and you always will be. I haunt your every thought and nothing you can do will change that," Riddle told her but Lyra shook her head and shouted, "_Riddikulus!_"

Riddle froze and his face began to melt like candle wax, dripping down to the floor until he collapsed completely. The Boggart's remains began to fade away like smoke and Lyra's chest loosened, allowing her to breathe normally. She climbed out of the trunk and felt the sunshine hit her hard. She didn't realise how cold she was until she escaped her final task.

"A very impressive time, Lyra. Congratulations," Professor Lupin called out, scribbling her results down on the parchment and Lyra finally relaxed. She sent her professor a smile and went to lounge on the grass beside Hannah Abbot who had already completed the exam.

Eventually, the third years had finished their Defence practical and were dismissed. Hermione was still shaking from her confrontation with her Boggart but Lyra had to scold Ron for teasing her.

"It's not funny, Ron," Lyra muttered, nudging him as he, once again, asked Hermione why she was so afraid of failing everything. Hermione scowled and ignored him.

"But it's a silly thing to be afraid of!" Ron justified but Harry shook his head, loosening his tie due to the heat. "But it's not. Not everyone's fear is rational, mate."

Ron went to open his mouth to retaliate but he shrugged it off as they reached the Entrance Hall. Lyra rubbed Hermione's shoulder, felling rather concerned for her best friend. She knew there was more to her fear than simply failing every single one of her exams; she knew what Hermione was feeling.

When Lyra first discovered the Wizarding world, one thing stayed in her mind for weeks – fear. It first appeared in Ollivanders when she was trying to find her wand. What if she wasn't good enough to be a witch? What if she was thrown out of Hogwarts, and ultimately the Wizarding world, because she didn't belong there? This was the only place the pair of girls felt accepted. Hermione and Lyra had a common ground when they became friends because they had accepted each other; they hadn't been accepted by anyone else before.

Hermione's fear was incredibly rational to Lyra.

"Thanks," sniffed Hermione softly when Lyra shot Ron down again for laughing and she grinned. "Always here to help."

When the four reached the Entrance Hall, they were greeted by Cornelius Fudge and a committee of people. Lyra's stomach dropped when she realised who these people were when she spotted the broad-chested executioner standing beside the Minister for Magic.

"Hello there, Harry!" said Fudge. "Just had an exam, I expect?"

"Uh, yes," Harry replied awkwardly as he was the only one of the four on speaking terms with the Minister. Fudge nodded and glanced at the other three yet took interest in Lyra. "You must be Miss Black, yes?"

Lyra stammered from shock that the Minister knew who she was by looking her. "I am, Minister. Nice to meet you," she responded slowly and Fudge nodded.

"Yes, yes," he replied with a vacant smile before casting his eyes towards the lake that could be seen from the wide open doors. "Pity ... pity ..." He sighed at looked back at Harry.

"Unfortunately, I'm here with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures as they needed a witness when they execute the hippogriff. I came as the witness since I needed to check up on the Black situation anyways."

"No need Minister, I'm right here," Lyra joked but she instantly regretted when she saw Fudge's face fall from her words and he donned a mask of confusion and anxiety.

"I was just joking, I didn't mean to offend," She quickly explained but Fudge curtly nodded and cleared his throat but Ron interrupted.

"Does this mean that the appeal's already happened?" He asked in a panic but Fudge looked at Ron curiously.

"Oh no, it's happening this afternoon," explained Fudge and Ron's eye lit up.

"So the hippogriff might get off and you won't need to witness an execution?" He asked hopefully but before Fudge could answer, the other two members behind Fudge called him over. Fudge nodded and cleared his throat but the four were fixated on the executioner. He smirked and let his black axe shimmer in the afternoon red sunlight. Ron went to say something but Hermione pulled him back, shaking her head.

"Well, nice to see you Harry," Fudge mumbled before joining the committee that were beginning their descent to Hagrid's Hut. Once they were out of earshot, Ron groaned and shrugged Hermione's hand off.

"Why did you stop me?! They already had an executioner!" Ron complained but Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Bloody hell Ron, Fudge is your dad's boss! You can't go around pointing your finger at him," She explained but Harry cut them off. "Stop talking about the execution, you're making me nervous for Hagrid. Let's go get lunch."

The day seemed to slow when the outcome of Buckbeak's life hung low in the air. The four were nervous to hear back from Hagrid as they were looking around every corner for a sign of his shaggy face or even the flutter of owl wings.

The sun was setting in the sky by the time an owl arrived at Gryffindor Tower. Lyra leapt from her seat to tear the letter open and the other three held their breath, waiting for the outcome. Lyra felt her teeth stab her lip when she read Hagrid's illegible handwriting, she could already predict what he had written.

_Lost appeal. Buckbeaks gonna be executed at sunset. Don't come down.  
-Hagrid_

"We have to go," Harry said the second Lyra handed them the letter. She frowned and walked over to the window that overlooked the grounds. She could see Hagrid's hut and the surrounding pumpkin patches. A profound sense of anxiety hit her and she nodded. Hagrid didn't know it but he needed them there with him.

"We do, he can't go through it alone," She admitted but Hermione looked undecided.

"It's not safe for you two, especially since it will be after dark," She reminded them. "We'd get caught so easily."

"The cloak! What about the cloak?" Ron suddenly piped up and Harry groaned. "It's in the humpback witch's statue but if Snape sees me or you-,"

"Meet us in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes," Lyra piped up, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out of the Tower, leaving the boys to stare after them.

"Stand at the end of the corridor and send a spark if Snape comes this way," muttered Lyra as they arrived in the third floor corridor and Hermione nodded, guarding the entrance. Lyra dashed towards the statue, opening it and revealing the silky invisibility cloak. It felt warm against her fingertips and she smirked.

Ten minutes later, the four were standing in a storage cupboard just off of the Entrance Hall. Ron poked his head around the door and nodded. "Coast is clear."

Harry draped the cloak over the four of them (they had grown a little taller since they last time they used it, they were squashed together) and tiptoed across the Entrance Hall. As soon as they were creeping across the grounds, the sun hanging low in the sky signalling that they didn't have much time.

They knocked on Hagrid's door and he was incredibly pale and shaky when he let them inside. "Yeh shouldn't have come."

"Of course we came, Hagrid," Lyra told him comfortingly but Hagrid barely reacted. There were no signs of tears nor did he collapse on them. He was completely lost for words and it broke their hearts.

"I'll make tea," He whispered, the kettle trembling in his dustbin hands but Hermione elected herself to take over the tea-making to save any major mess. Lyra seated Hagrid down while Ron and Harry tried to make themselves useful. "Where's Buckbeak?" Harry asked cautiously as they couldn't see the hippogriff anywhere.

"Outside... I thought he oughta see the trees... an' the fresh air before- ..." He stammered, rubbing the bridge of his nose but Lyra took one of his enormous hands and patted it soothingly.

"You did all you could, Hagrid. Don't blame yourself for this," She reminded him but he could barely bring himself to look at her.

"Is there anything you we can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely. "Anything at all? Could Dumbledore-,"

"It's too late. Dumbledore did everything he could an' ... It's ok. I'll be beside 'im when they do it ..." His voice was strangled and Lyra swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself not to cry. Hermione, who was busying herself with the tea, sniffed and let out a stifled sob. She turned and carried the tea over, fighting back tears.

"We'll stay with you," Ron demanded, standing up but Hagrid shook his head, looking fearful.

"No, yeh're ter go back ter the castle before anyone sees yeh. I told yeh not ter come," He insisted. "If Fudge or Dumbledore saw yeh ..."

Tears were pouring down Hermione's face but Lyra went over to comfort her. Rubbing her shoulders, Lyra smiled and offered to take the milk jug from her trembling hands but something made the two girls freeze. The jug was _squeaking_.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, making the others look around. "I- I don't believe it ... it's – it's Scabbers!"

Ron jumped up and gasped when his rat appeared from the jug, physically shaking harder than Hagrid. Ron took the rat and smiled. "Scabbers! What have you been doing here?"

"He looks awful," Harry commented and he was right. The rat was literally skin and bones, his fur falling out in great tufts but Ron didn't care. He was having a bit of trouble keeping him calm in his hands. "Scabbers, it's ok. There's no cats around here."

Hagrid suddenly jumped up and made a strange sound. "They're comin'... GO!"

"You'll be ok, Hagrid?" Harry asked, hesitating at the door and Hagrid nodded, shooing them away. "I'm fine, Harry."

He didn't budge. "But-,"

"Come on!" Lyra hissed, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him away from the door to follow Hermione and Ron who were sprinting up the back path towards the castle. They pushed themselves to go quicker but all four of them were glancing back at Buckbeak and Hagrid, all furious with the committee and the execution.

By the time they reached a safe distance, they turned and stared down at Hagrid's pumpkin patch where they were all stood, about to swing the axe. The sky was a beautiful ruby red and Lyra felt bitter, as though it was mocking Hagrid.

"Can we go?" Hermione squeaked, tears still pouring from her eyes but Ron, who was at the head of the cloaked group, wouldn't move. Scabbers was still fighting him.

"Scabbers – stop it-," He growled but Lyra turned around and grabbed Harry's hand instinctively. Her eyes were ample and bright when she saw the executioner approach Buckbeak.

"Oh no," She whispered, attracting Harry's attention and he turned to watch the scene unfold, his own hand tight around Lyra's.

"Scabbers, quiet! Someone will hear us!" Ron shushed as his rat seemed to squeak louder and louder. Hermione sobbed and grabbed Ron just as the executioner swung the axe.

There was a spine-tingling thud and the sound hung in the air like a gunshot. Ravens cawed loudly and the four were rooted to the floor. Hermione gasped and hid her face in Ron's chest out of sorrow for both Hagrid and Buckbeak.

"I can't believe they did it," whispered Lyra, unable to tear her gaze away from Hagrid's hut. Harry gulped.

"Hagrid," he muttered and went to run back down to see their mourning friend but Lyra, Ron and Hermione seized his arms. "You can't. We'll be seen," Lyra told him. Harry didn't struggle but his face was hard and angry.

"Scabbers, please," Ron pleaded but Scabbers wouldn't shut up. His squeaking was louder than a bird's caw and they were sure it would draw attention when they retreated to the castle. What if Fudge or Dumbledore heard them?

"Ron, please hurry up," Hermione whimpered, still blubbering but Ron ignored her. "What is the matter with him?"

"I know," Harry whispered and the four looked up to see Crookshanks approach their area. Even if they were indeed invisible, the cat could still hear the terrified rat. His yellow eyes landed on them and Hermione moaned. "Crookshanks, no!"

"SCABBERS!" Ron shouted and the rat dropped to the floor, finally free. Ron ripped the cloak off and tried to chase the rat though it was nearly impossible as the sun had disappeared – they were in complete darkness. Hermione looked back at the other two and threw the cloak off as well, following Ron. Harry ripped the cloak off of Lyra and himself, making it easier for them to track Ron. The three pelted after their friend, calling him to come back.

"Ron - come - back!" Lyra called as the other two were out of breath but as they finally caught up to Ron, she saw a pair of eerily familiar ghostly grey eyes. The gigantic shaggy black dog appeared from behind the Whomping Willow and growled at them, its body nearly invisible through the night.

"Watch out!" Lyra warned, pointing her wand at the dog but it was too late. It leapt for Harry, pushed him to the floor and sunk its teeth into Ron's arm. Ron screamed and fell to the hard ground, fighting against the dog that seemed to drag him towards the tree.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked, trying to get to Ron but Lyra pulled her out of the way as one of the tree's branches tried to punch her in the face. Harry climbed to his feet and helplessly watched the dog pull Ron inside of the Whomping Willow's trunk. The last thing they saw was Ron's foot curl itself around one of the tree's knotted roots but after a blood-curdling crack that made them shiver, Ron's leg snapped and he was no longer in sight.

"We have to help him!" Hermione bawled, pointing at the trunk but her eyebrow was bleeding heavily from the tree. Harry and Lyra were too as the tree hadn't been kind to them –Harry had deep gashes on his cheeks and Lyra's arm had been sliced badly.

"But how?!" Harry complained, gripping his wand tightly but Lyra noticed Crookshanks. She shushed them and pointed towards the cat that had snuck towards the tree's roots. Within seconds, the tree froze and the three were able to enter the hidden passageway. Hermione rushed forward and Lyra followed, leaving Harry to trail at the back.

The passage was dark and smelt of rotting dirt. "Where's Ron?" Hermione's breath was shallow and panicked. Lyra lit her wand and pointed towards Crookshanks who was meowing loudly. "I think Crookshanks knows, let's follow him."

It took the trio too many excruciatingly long minutes to rush down the passageway and all Lyra could think of was Ron. Where was he? How much pain was he in? What was that dog going to do to him? She thought of the beast and remembered the Quidditch match where it saving her from injury. The irony of the situation slapped her in the face as she had just witnessed the dog breaking Ron's foot. She shook her head and focused on the light of Hermione's wand.

Finally, they reached an opening in the dirt in front and Hermione pushed herself through first. A trapdoor opened and the trio climbed up into a narrow hallway where broken beams of wood covered the floor and walls, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Lyra examined the wood closely and saw deep claw marks down them. Were they from the dog? She shivered – she hoped not.

"I ... I think, wait. We're in the Shrieking Shack," Harry whispered and the girls looked at each other. The Shrieking Shack was supposed to be haunted by malevolent spirits and here they were, cold and terrified and alone.

"Look." Harry prodded a broken chair whose legs had been ripped off. "I don't think ghosts did that." Hermione sobbed quietly and grabbed Lyra's arm.

"Up there," She stammered, pointing towards the rickety stairs. There were thick lines in the dust, made only by something being dragged through it and Harry decided to take charge. He crept up the stairs, Lyra and Hermione close behind, and he pushed open a broken door.

Ron lay in the corner of the new room, whimpering in pain as his leg oozed dark blood onto the stained floorboards but Lyra noticed how it stuck out at a funny angle.

"Ron!" Hermione breathed and the trio rushed over, trying to help him up. "Are you ok?"

"Where's the dog?" Lyra asked but Ron gritted his teeth and looked her in the eye.

"No ... It's not a dog ... a trap - _He's an Animagus_."

Lyra frowned. Something creaked behind them and the hairs on the back of their necks stood straight up. Harry blinked. "What?"

Ron looked past them and focused on something by the door. The door snapped shut and the three slowly turned around, violently shaking at what they was about to see. Lyra couldn't breathe, she felt her lungs fail when she finally saw him.

He stumbled out of the shadows like a skeleton. His hair was matted and dirty, knotting down his arms. His eyes were the exact replica of Lyra's as they shone through the darkness but they sat deep in his dark eye sockets. His pale skin was so stretched that it could have been waxy parchment against his bones.

Sirius Black stared at the four and grinned.

**Reviews please! THANKS! **


	14. The Acceptance

**Thank you for the reviews! I am reading them I promise :) HERE COMES THE FEELS! Enjoy!**

"_Expelliarmus!_" growled Sirius Black, pointing Ron's wand at them.

Lyra, Hermione and Harry's wands shot out of their hands and Black caught them. He was staring at Harry hungrily and it made Lyra feel flustered with anger.

"I guessed you would come and save your friend, your father would have done the same," Black croaked, his voice hoarse from its long lost use. "I am very grateful ..."

Lyra's eyes darted to Harry and she saw his fists ball up at the mention of his father. She grabbed his shoulder in warning but she could physically feel how tense he was. Instead of warning him of the consequences, she let him go and almost shrugged. Harry kind of deserved the chance considering what Black had done.

"No, Harry," Hermione warned under her breath when she sensed danger and Ron went to grab his arm but the sudden weight on his leg made the colour drain from his face. Black's eyes faltered and he glanced back at Ron.

"Lie down, you'll damage your leg more," he advised him roughly and Lyra snorted.

"That's rich coming from you," she spat but before Black could even glare at her, Lyra took a step in front of Harry and scowled, her body almost trembling from her fury. She was surprised she hadn't set anything on fire. "Besides, if you have to kill Harry then you'll have to kill all four of us."

"There'll only be one murder tonight," Black corrected, his smile growing and Harry pushed Lyra to the side, out of Black's way. "Why?! What's four more dead people to your list instead of only one more? That didn't stop you murdering all of those muggles when you killed Pettigrew? ... Has Azkaban made you go soft?"

"Harry no-," Hermione squeaked.

"HE BETRAYED MY PARENTS!" Harry roared, pointing at Black. Harry shook Hermione and Ron off and lunged at Black, not caring about the size difference. Hermione grasped Lyra's arm and dug her nails in. "Aren't you going to do something?" She whispered.

Lyra stared at the pair and sighed. She wasn't particularly sure. "Not yet, just let him get his anger out." Hermione stared at Lyra as though she were crazy. "Lyra, that's your-,"

"That's the thing, Hermione. I know who that is but it hasn't fully sunk in yet, ok? Just ... Just let me try and think this through," She asked her friend whose eyes were large and anxious. She huffed and nodded, still shouting for Harry to stop. Lyra felt very shaky and weak as she stared at her father and Harry fight.

Crookshanks soon intervened and Harry had managed to get his wand. Pointing it at Black as he seethed, Harry tried to control himself but he was shaking violently from both fear and adrenaline.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Black whispered. He was leant against one of the broken walls, staring up at Harry with blood smeared across his waxy face. Lyra couldn't help but stare at his eyes, they were so familiar to her and it made her feel sick. He didn't even know who she was.

Harry hesitated. "You killed my parents," He muttered.

Black blinked and his gaze broke for a split second, something flashing in his eyes. "I don't deny it," He whispered. "But if you knew the whole story-,"

"The _whole_ story?!" It wasn't Harry who shouted back. Lyra glared at Black, her bottom lip quivering in between her teeth. She could hear the blood pound in her ears. "You sold Harry's parents to Voldemort, murdered your own wife and abandoned your child, that's all we need to know!"

Black's left eye twitched at the mention of his own family but he ignored Lyra and turned back to Harry. "No, you don't understand ... You've got to listen to me, you'll regret it if you don't ..."

Harry growled. "No, _you_ don't understand! You don't understand how it feels to hear my mother scream when Voldemort came to kill them ... You did that! And you have no idea the pain Ly-,"

"_Harry not now!_" Lyra furiously interrupted, glaring at him to stop. Luckily, Harry held his tongue and shook his head, looking back to Black. "You don't get it but I do," He finished weakly.

There was a long silence in the room and Lyra stared at Harry and Black who were locked in a tense situation. Harry was still pointing his wand at Black, his hand growing shakier by the second, but the silence broke when they all heard footsteps come up the stairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed, making them all jump (and groan from pain in Ron's circumstance) but within seconds, Professor Lupin appeared. He stared at those around him, pale and panicky. He saw Ron lying against the bed moaning, Hermione cowering beside him, Lyra stood frozen in the shadows and Harry fixated on Black.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry's wand flew and landed in Lupin's, to their shock and horror. Lyra's jaw opened and she crept slowly from the darkness, staring at Lupin. What was he doing?!

" ... Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin's voice was oddly void of emotion, unlike his usual tone. Lyra felt a hand grasp her stomach and twist like a vice.

Black stared at Lupin for a few, long seconds as though in complete shock. He lifted his hand and pointed to Ron which confused them all beyond the point of no return. What on earth was going on? Why did they want Ron?

"But then why did he transform ... Why hide if he was innocent unless," Lupin's face fell, "... unless you switched without telling me?" He sounded like a broken man.

"We wanted to Remus, we really wanted to ... Giselle almost did they day you left ..."

Lyra hissed and felt her palms heat up painfully at the mention of her mother's name rolling from Black's tongue. How dare he say her name? He wasn't worthy, he never was. Lupin heard her and caught her eye, as though asking her a silence question. She shook her head and felt her knees knock. Fortunately, Lupin caught on – Sirius had no idea that Lyra was standing right there.

Lyra watched as Lupin offered Black a hand and the pair embraced like long lost brothers. Harry's arms fell to his side and Lyra felt physically sick. She felt as though she had been stabbed in the lung as her chest constrict devastatingly hard.

"NO!" Lyra screamed, slowly edging forward. Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. "NO _FUCKING_ WAY!" Lyra glanced at Hermione who was hyperventilating as she stood up from Ron's side.

"Now, Ly-,"

"-you and him?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"Please, calm down-,"

"-we found out and kept your disgusting _furry little secret!_" Lyra shrieked, glaring at Lupin as though he had downright murdered her entire family in front of her. "Yet all this time you had been his friend?!"

"WE TRUSTED YOU!" Harry interrupted, his voice wavering out of control. "We both trusted you and now this?!"

Lupin looked desperate. "Listen, I wasn't Sirius' friend but now I am! You've got to listen!"

"No!" Hermione screamed and Harry joined the two girls. He automatically latched onto Lyra and she could feel how terrified he truly was. She grabbed his hand tightly and kept him close, her eyes fixed on the two men in front of them.

"He's a werewolf," Lyra announced and both Harry and Ron struggled for their breath. Ron thrashed on the bed, trying to get away from Lupin as he muttered, "Get away, werewolf!" Although Lyra was beyond furious with her professor, she wished Ron hadn't said it as it made Lupin wince.

"We should have told everyone," Hermione mumbled and Lupin shrugged. "They already knew ... Well, the staff do."

"But they were wrong to trust you," Lyra sniffed, utterly betrayed. "I can't believe you were friends with him, after all those times Harry and I visited you yet you didn't say anything – you were helping him inside!" Lupin's eyes were bright and drooping from guilt.

"I wasn't his friend until now, please listen. Look," Lupin threw their wands back and held his hands up. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Lyra glanced at Harry who was still frowning. He caught her eye and shrugged. "Do you want to listen to him?"

Lyra bit her lip and pressed her shoulder against Harry's for safety. "I don't know..."

"If you weren't helping him, how did you know we were here?" Ron asked through his teeth.

"The Marauders Map," Lupin explained. Lyra felt her eyebrows twitch in curiosity. "You know how it works?"

"Of course I do, I helped write it. I'm Moony," Lupin answered impatiently but this opened up more questions from Harry. "You_wrote_-,"

"The important thing is," Lupin interrupted, "that I was watching it this evening because I guessed you wanted to see Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed." Lyra nodded, confirming this.

"I guessed you were using James' old Cloak-,"

"You know about the-," Harry began.

"Harry, shut up," Lyra scolded, still watching Lupin intently whose lips twitched. "Yes, I know about the Cloak, but the point is that even underneath the cloak, you still show up on the Map. I saw you four enter Hagrid's hut but you four left with somebody else-,"

"No we never," Lyra said ardently.

"It was just us four," Harry defended.

"I thought the map was lying but the map never lies. How could he be with you if he was supposed to be dead?"

"Who?" Lyra asked, unable to keep quiet.

"Peter Pettigrew," Black answered.

Lyra blinked and laughed, shaking her head. "You're insane."

"Mental, absolutely bonkers," Ron joined in though he should have kept quiet due to his broken limb situation.

"You killed him the night you killed my parents and your wife-," Harry viciously spat.

"I thought so too but you see, Harry? It's wrong, it's all wrong! Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus as is Sirius and your father, Harry – James. Because I grew up as a werewolf, I never had friends until I met these three on my first day at Hogwarts. Eventually, they found out my 'furry little secret' as some liked to call it," Lyra felt her stomach deflate when she saw Black summon a feeble laugh, "but instead of abandoning me like I expected – the three of them illegally trained themselves into becoming Animagi. That is why the Ministry never knew about Sirius' Animagus secret.

"I thought about telling Dumbledore when I joined but then that would have meant admitting to all of the trouble we caused at school and I couldn't let Dumbledore down. Any other headmaster would have turned me away due to my wolfish nature but I gained Dumbledore's trust. That is why the Whomping Willow is at Hogwarts, guarding the entrance to this Shack. This was built for me."

Lyra stared at Lupin and felt a trickle of sorrow grow inside her stomach. She hadn't known about the stress and trouble he had to deal with as a werewolf. Even then, as Lupin continued to explain their story, Lyra snuck a look at Ron who was wrinkling his nose in disgust at their teacher. Ron had practically admitted his prejudice towards the fact that Lupin was a werewolf and shunned him as though it was his fault. She bit her lip and cleared her throat, interrupting him.

"- how we came to write the Marauders map-,"

"Er, Professor?" Lyra asked and Lupin knitted his eyebrows together in shock.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to apologise for what I said about your, uh, furry little problem," She muttered guiltily and Lupin almost beamed. He nodded graciously and Lyra's cracked lips pulled up in a shameful smile. "It's ok, Lyra."

Lyra froze and waited to see if Black heard her name but he was too busy glaring at the squirming rat in Ron's hands. She sighed and nodded at Lupin but she could see how uncomfortable he was in the fact that Sirius was oblivious to his living, breathing daughter standing before him.

"That's really dangerous, having a werewolf run around the school," Hermione pointed out. "You could have hurt someone!"

"We almost did, twice in fact," Lupin shamefully admitted and Black fidgeted, looking awkward. "Remus, that wasn't your fault-,"

"I could have hurt those two real bad, Sirius," Lupin muttered in self-disgust. "I've been at war with myself all year, you really have no idea. Maybe Snape was right-,"

"Snape?" Black sneered. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"He teaches here, Sirius." He looked back at the other four. "Professor Snape went to school with us and he's been fighting for my job all year, telling Dumbledore that I couldn't be trusted."

Lyra's mouth opened to make an o-shape when she remembered Halloween – Snape was on about Lupin, it all made sense.

"But why? Why does he hate you?" Harry spat.

"Well, you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick involving me in my wolf form-,"

Black stifled a mordant noise. "Serves him right-,"

"We have no time for your personal grudge against Snape," Lupin warned him and Black glared, crossing his arms.

"But the joke wasn't funny, was it? He wasn't the only one to almost die at my expense, remember?" Lupin pointed out sourly and Sirius blinked, genuinely looking ashamed.

"Wait, so Snape hates you because he thought you were in on the joke?" Harry asked, bemused at the story but before either Lupin or Black could reply – Snape appeared from thin air, holding Harry's cloak.

"That's right," he drawled. All in the room froze, staring at Snape in fear.

Lyra nudged Harry's ribs and smirked softly. "Looks like you're gonna have to burn the cloak now," She told him and he scoffed.

"I was hoping I was going to be the one to catch you, Black. And look at you, Lupin. I told Dumbledore that you were helping an old friend into the castle and here you are," Snape sneered, glaring at the two men and Lyra subconsciously grabbed her wand.

"Severus, you don't understand," Lupin said urgently. "You're making a huge mistake. I can explain everything-,"

"The Dementors will be in for a treat, two more for Azkaban," Snape said with his eyes gleaming. "I will be very interested in how Dumbledore will take this. He swore you were a tame werewolf-,"

"_You fool!_ Is this schoolboy grudge really worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?" Lupin asked but Snape was having none of it. A loud bang made everyone jump and in a flash, Lupin was tied up and gagged, lying on the floor.

Black roared and started towards Snape but Snape pointed his wand in between Black's eyes. He froze and stared at Snape but it was impossible to tell which face showed more hatred.

"Vengeance is sweet," Snape sighed, twisting his wand.

"Shut it Snivellus, you have no idea what you're talking about," Black breathed and Snape moved his wand to Black's throat. Lyra's hand absently lurched forward but she stopped herself and gulped, staring at her father with the weirdest feeling. She wanted to hear what he had to say but once again, Snape was being an utter git.

"One word and I can have the Dementors here. Why would I bother turning you in? Dementor's Kiss, one could only imagine what that feels like. They say that it is the most horrifying thing to watch but don't worry, I'll do my best," Snape hissed nastily.

"Professor, stop," Lyra shouted suddenly and Snape hesitated. His black, shining eyes flickered and darted to hers. "Hold your tongue," he demanded.

"LET LUPIN GO AND LET BLACK TALK!" She bellowed, forcing herself to stay calm but it was incredibly tricky when Snape made her so mad.

"I SAID HOLD YOUR TONGUE-,"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU YEARS AGO DOESN'T MEAN-," Harry added and Snape roared.

"SHUT UP POTTER!"

"NO, _YOU_ SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Lyra screeched and Snape finally dropped his wand and pointed it at Lyra. She froze and gulped, stunned at his action.

"Like father, like daughter. Isn't it sickening, Black?" Snape drawled and Lyra swore she could hear a bird's wing flap from outside because of how quiet it had gotten. Lupin stopped writhing on the floor and shook his head, staring at Sirius. Ron grabbed his wand and nudged Hermione and Harry grabbed Lyra's shoulder before she could react.

Black's face was completely white. "What?"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" The four third years screamed, catching their Potions Master off guard and Snape slammed straight into the opposite wall, sliding down it with blood trickling from his hairline.

Lupin shook the ropes off and breathed heavily, staring from Lyra and Sirius, worried that they were staring at each other in a daze.

"Remus," Black stuttered, "w-what did Snape mean w-when he said 'like father, like daughter?'"

Lyra gulped.

"Remus-,"

"-not now-,"

"_-yes now!-_"

"-for crying out loud, Sirius, we will have time afterwards-,"

"-I don't give two fucks about afterwards, what did Snivellus mean when he said that-,"

"-_not now!_"

The four watched the two men bicker, dazed. Lupin smoothed his shaggy hair back and turned back to the group looking pained. Black, who was still frowning, couldn't help but stare Lyra. She didn't know how to react so she avoided him completely – she couldn't even look at him without feeling a lump form in her throat.

"I guess you want proof?" Lupin offered and Harry nodded, his jaw clenched tightly.

"You, give me Peter and we'll show you," Black said, holding his hand out towards Ron who hugged Scabbers tighter.

"No way, why the hell would you break out of Azkaban for_Scabbers_? You're mental," He mumbled and Lupin shrugged.

"He's got a point, Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes and took out a battered article that looked like it had been torn out of the Daily Prophet. He tossed to them and Lyra automatically caught it, still refusing to look at her father. The four gazed down and saw Ron's family picture wave up at them; it was the article about the Lottery win. Lyra stared at them all but all that stood out to her was Scabbers sitting on Ron's shoulder.

"How did you get that?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Fudge," admitted Sirius. "When he oh so lovingly visited Azkaban, I asked for the Prophet and I saw that. Believe me, we've seen Peter change enough times to tell that it's him, Moony." Lupin glanced at the picture and nodded. "You're right about that."

Sirius scoffed. "Of course I'm right about that."

Lyra frowned and glanced at Scabbers who was squirming in Ron's grasp. "I never noticed his missing toe before," she commented.

"Exactly," Sirius said, his voice strangely an octave higher than before and Lupin gasped. "It's so simple ... The biggest part they found of him was his finger ..."

"Yeah, bloody coward blew up those muggles when I tracked him down and left behind his finger as he transformed during the panic of the explosion." Lyra winced and caught Harry's eye. His emerald pair was softening slightly and she knew why – he was beginning to believe him. She groaned and rubbed her eyes because she was too.

"But ... But why did he fake his death?" Harry piped up and Lyra knew he was still fighting. "Because you were going to kill him too?"

"No, Harry-," Lupin interrupted tiredly.

"-But you were their Secret Keeper! You betrayed them! He said that he killed them before you turned up!" Harry shouted throwing the article on the floor and Lyra's nails dug into her palms, almost drawing blood. He was bringing it up again and she didn't want to hear it.

"Harry, look ... I as good as killed them ... I persuaded James and Lily to switch ourselves with Peter, no one _ever_ uses one soul for two secrets ... I was tracking down Peter because he was the one who betrayed us all ... We were trying to protect each other but ... But I couldn't even protect my own family." Black's voice broke and Lyra physically felt herself pine. Her voice gave way and she stifled a sob. Fighting back tears, Lyra gingerly leant against the wall behind her and stared at Sirius.

He felt her gaze and caught it, holding onto it for dear life. The others around them were still talking, arguing over the facts that were slowly coming together at the seams but Lyra didn't care anymore. She only wanted one more answer.

"Ron, give us the rat please ..." Remus asked quietly but Ron shook his head.

"No!"

"Please," Black added, abandoning his anger completely. He was desperate now.

Ron hesitated. "But Scabbers-,"

"Ron ... Please," Lyra whimpered and her friends finally noticed her tears. Hermione, who had been sobbing for the last ten minutes, stared at Ron and pleaded. Harry scratched his head and sighed, nodded. "Go on, Ron."

Ron whinged and eventually handed the rat over. "You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

Lupin shook his head and held Scabbers' neck tightly. "If he is a real rat then this won't hurt at all." Both Black and Lupin shot a spell at Scabbers and in mid-air, the rat began to transform. The four felt their jaw's drop when the rat slowly became a man who instantly started to snivel and babble.

Peter Pettigrew was a shorter man than the others, barely a head taller than Lyra. His head was balding and his skin sagged, as though he had lost a staggering amount of weight in a short time. His watery blue eyes were narrowed and darted about in suspicion.

"R-Remus?! Sirius!" He exclaimed awkwardly. Lupin sent him a cold smile. "Hello Peter. Long time, no see."

Black rose his arm but Lupin grabbed it, glaring at him quickly. "Not now."

"Fine," Black growled quietly but returned to his normal voice. "You see, Peter, we've just been having a little chat about the night James died... Remember it?"

Peter flinched. "Remus, surely you don't believe him?"

Lupin's frown hardened. "I do, Peter."

"He tried to kill me!" Peter whined.

"So I've heard," Lupin spat cruelly but Peter wasn't about to give him. "He wants to kill me like he killed James and Lily! He killed them like he killed Giselle and now he wants to kill me!"

Simultaneously, Lyra and Sirius snarled when Peter said Giselle's name. He didn't deserve to say her name or James and Lily's. It slowly dawned on Lyra that she had got it all wrong. Everything she was told was a lie and in fact, her father didn't kill all these people. A wave of guilt crashed over her and she latched onto Harry's arm.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered and Lyra shook her head, struggling to speak. Her throat had closed up.

"This isn't true! Listen to me!" Peter pleaded but Black shook his head and pointed at him, looking like the murderer the world knew him as.

"No, _you listen_," He started. "You had nothing else to lose when Marlene died. You knew it was only time for someone to work out that it was you who was feeding Voldemort our plans and discover who you truly are. All you think about is yourself, Peter. The only shred of help you could offer was to Voldemort and it makes me feel sick to think about how special you must have felt. James and I shouldn't have switched with you because you held the keys to our families and you _destroyed_ us. You disgust me, Wormtail."

Peter sniffed loudly. "W-What would have you done, Sirius?"

"I would have died! Died rather than betray my friends and family!" Black roared. Lyra felt a surge of warmth at his words and the tears poured down her cheeks. She wiped them away messily and tried to stay quiet.

Peter wheezed and turned to look at Harry, Lyra, Ron and Hermione. He was looking for his last chance to survive. " ... Please Harry, have mercy ... You look so much like your father, like James-,"

"NO!" Lupin cried, furious.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY ABOUT JAMES?!" Black continued. Harry's face dropped as he stared at his supposed murderer and professor in a soft mixture of gratitude and defeat.

"Ron! Kind boy, kind master!" Peter suddenly screamed and Ron jumped, looking revolted. "You slept in my bed!"

Even Hermione recoiled from him when Peter tried to ask her for forgiveness but Lyra lost it when he turned to her.

"Lyra! G-Giselle would show me mercy, please ..." Peter bawled, pressing his hands together but that was the final straw for Sirius. Lupin attempted to grab his shoulders and pull him back but he threw him off and stormed over, clenching his fist ready to hit him.

"HOW FUCKING _DARE_ YOU SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER ABOUT HER MOTHER, YOU LITTLE PIECE-,"

_THWACK!_

Lyra punched Peter Pettigrew in the face before Sirius could. He faltered and dropped his hand, looking at Lyra both in confusion and pride. Lyra gasped and massaged her throbbing fist that was already beginning to swell. Harry pulled her away from Peter, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Good aim," He complimented and Lyra flashed a weak smile. "Thanks."

"You should have known this was coming Peter," Lupin called, both him and black pointing their wands at the sobbing man on the floor. "If Voldemort wasn't going to kill you then we were, together."

"No!" Harry interrupted.

"Harry, this man-," Lupin began, fed up.

"I know but you can't kill him. He should go to Azkaban," He announced, staring at Peter in repulsion. Sirius nodded and dropped his wand. "You're the one who should decided, after all."

Lupin bent down and conjured ropes, tying Peter up as tight as he could. "If you do transform, we _will_ kill you," He warned him and Peter gulped.

Within minutes, everyone was up and ready to leave. Lupin bandaged Ron's leg up and attached Peter in between him and himself for safe-keeping. Hermione and Lyra came afterwards, and then they were followed by Harry and Sirius, who was controlling Snape like a puppet.

Harry and Sirius were muttering between themselves as they walked back down the dirt tunnel towards Hogwarts but Lyra kept silent. Hermione occasionally glanced in her direction but didn't say a word as she knew Lyra wouldn't want to talk at the moment. Lyra hugged her torso and stared at the ground as she walked, caught up in her thoughts.

When they finally emerged, Lyra took a large gulp of the fresh night air. They had to stop for a second as Ron was in agony from his leg and he was frightfully pale. The grounds were very quiet, nothing to be heard except for the rustling of leaves and the distant hoot of an owl. The realisation of the situation hit her harder than the breeze and Lyra felt pathetic.

"I'll be back in a second," She uttered to the group and headed down to the motionless willow tree that lived nearer to the Black Lake's edge. She sat down on the grass and squeezed her legs up to her chest. Her eyes stared out towards the starry sky and let out a huge breath, trying not to freak out. Her heart was pounding and her blood was thudding like a drum against her temples.

A few seconds passed and Lyra heard a set of footsteps behind her, muted by the ground. She tried to ignore them but she sensed him sit down beside her, staring out and up at the sky too.

"Your mother and I used to come to this spot all the time while we were at school. We would sit here and stare up at the sky," Sirius murmured, nodding towards the velvety sea of stars above them. Lyra didn't say a word. She was blinking back her tears again.

"She's probably up there right now, looking down and tutting at me for letting you hit Peter but I know she enjoyed it," Sirius laughed weakly and turned to look at Lyra.

A tear dropped onto Lyra's jeans and she stared at the mark it made. She was scared that she'd mess up if she spoke to Sirius.

Sirius sighed gently and dropped his own gaze, looking heartbroken. "Gosh, I miss her so much."

Lyra looked at him and cried silently. She forced her voice to stay steady as she spoke. "Did you love her?"

At the sound of her voice, Sirius snapped his head up and stared at her. His grey eyes were bright and crinkled, tears brimming them, and he stroked Lyra's hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and weakened at the sensation she felt. She had never felt intimacy like this before in her entire life.

"Of course, I never stopped." He smiled. "You have no idea, Lyra."

Lyra opened her eyes and wept. She flung her arms around Sirius' neck and collapsed into him, bawling into his chest. "I'm so sorry," She spluttered, her chest heaving with sobs and Sirius cradled her, holding her for the first time in twelve years.

"Don't be, baby. None of this is your fault, none of this could ever be your fault," He murmured and Lyra burrowed her face into Sirius' neck, not caring that her tears were soaking his rags. He squeezed her tighter and silenced his own tears.

"I still can't believe it... Lyra, you're alive. You survived," He whispered and Lyra let out a watery giggle.

"Please don't ask me how, it just happened, but I'm ok," She told him and they laughed together, tears streaming down their faces. Sirius shook his head and grabbed her face, staring her in the eyes.

"I must have put you through hell. I'm so, so sorry," He confessed but Lyra shrugged, wiping her face. "Honestly, I'm fine – I promise." Sirius' bottom lip quivered and he nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead.

After a couple of quiet minutes, Harry joined the pair and Lyra smiled at him. He spotted the smile and grinned, relieved that she was finally ok.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Sirius said, glancing at the pair of them and Lyra nodded. "Once the Ministry find out what Peter did-,"

"-you'll be free," Harry finished and Sirius nodded, releasing a large sigh. "Free ... A free man again ... And, if you want to, as your legal guardians, you could always-,"

"Wait, we could come and _live_ with you?!" Lyra piped up, staring at Sirius and he shrugged.

"Well, it's only a suggestion. I guess you'll be much happier at your aunt and uncle's, Harry-,"

Harry snorted. "Are you kidding? I'd love to come and live with you." Sirius blinked, slightly shocked, but smirked nevertheless.

"And you, Lyra? Where did you end up?" He asked.

Lyra cringed. "An orphanage... Believe me, even if this meant trying to live as a dog with you for months, I would choose you every time," She told him and Sirius grinned.

"Well, you might not think it, but I'm not _homeless_..." He said and Lyra felt her heart skip. She wasn't an orphan, she never was. She was going to live with Sirius and Harry... Was this a dream?

"Oh no!"

The clouds shifted and the air changed – a full moon stared at the group from the sky above. Lupin groaned but he began to shake, his body stiffening quickly. Lyra, Harry and Sirius ran over, trying to sort it out. Lupin was transforming...

"Help!" Ron exclaimed, almost toppling over, "we're still attached!" Sirius, Hermione and Harry began severing Ron from Lupin but Lyra stared at Peter, her wand pointing at his chest. He grinned and narrowed his eyes but it was too late.

"No!" Lyra screamed and lurched at Peter, seizing the rat. She caught him and they fell to the floor. Wormtail squealed and nibbled her fingers but she was ardent to hold onto him.

"I'm not losing my dad again!" She shrieked at the rat but it was quivering in her hands and soon, he was too big for her to hold. Lyra grunted and watched as Peter return, scowling at her.

"Tough luck," He grumbled and punched Lyra in the face. She moaned and saw stars pop out before her eyes. Peter snickered and ran away, disappearing in the foliage nearby. Lyra tried to sit up and follow him but she had missed her chance. Dazed, swearing and hurt, Lyra scrambled to her feet only to see a gigantic werewolf stare at her, fangs bared.

"No!"

The enormous shaggy dog had returned and he growled at Lupin, threatening to hurt him. Lupin howled and pounced, attacking Sirius and Lyra winced, managing to make it to Harry.

"We have to do something!" She panted, eyes glued on the scrap and Harry nodded. Ron had passed out on the grass from the pain and Hermione was wheezing, climbing to her feet. "Let's go! Ron will be fine," Lyra urged and eventually, they got Hermione to follow them.

They sprinted down the hill, trying to spot the werewolf or the black dog but they could only find Sirius. He had transformed back to his human form but he was badly hurt. Deep gashes marked his chest and face and blood poured from the wounds, he was losing his life.

"Dad!" Lyra gasped, running over and collapsing at his side but Hermione pulled Harry backwards, pointing at the dense crowd of Dementors that had appeared from across the lake. "Harry, do something!"

Lyra stared at Sirius and attempted to inspect the wounds but he groaned and fell down at the water's edge, gasping for air. Panicking and shaking, Lyra stroked his head and tried to heal the cuts with her wand. His blood covered her hands, making it hard for her to grip her wand, and the icy chill from the Dementors was drawing too much of her energy.

But she had to hold on, for Sirius.

"No," She moaned, glancing around to see Hermione and Harry collapse. Her eyes were growing heavy and she swooned, failing to stay awake for her father's sake.

She landed on Sirius, her head resting on his bleeding chest, and passed out.

**Thanks for reviewing/favouriting/following! **


	15. The Lioness

**So one more chapter after this! Thank you for reading, the feels for Sirius are real right now... I can't stop it**

It was no surprise that Lyra woke up with a start.

She gasped and her eyes snapped open. Her vision was blurred for a few moments as she wasn't expecting the dim darkness that was the hospital wing. A sliver of moonlight splattered across the room in tight lines but Lyra didn't care. All she could focus on was the voices that were coming from the corridor outside.

"Amazing ... We cannot thank you enough Severus," Cornelius Fudge was saying and Lyra frowned, her eyes trained on the ceiling above her. What had happened? Where was her father? And Lupin? Or Ron, was he ok?

"Thank you Minister," Snape replied courteously.

"Simply miraculous, I must say. But what amazes me the most is the Dementors ... you say you have no idea what made them all retreat, Snape?" Fudge asked curiously and Lyra frowned. Dementors. There were thousands of Dementors crowding around her, Sirius, Harry and Hermione. They were suffocated by them almost and yet ... here she was. Her toes curled in her boots as she listened on.

"I'm afraid not, Minister," Snape said.

Fudge sighed. "Yes ... But still, extraordinary. Yet Black, and his daughter Lyra ... and Harry, of course, as well as the girl-,"

"All unconscious by the time I got there but under strange circumstances. Little Miss Black was covered in her father's blood which seems slightly suspicious," Snape continued and Lyra sat bolt up in her bed and swung her feet down, glaring at the door.

"Lyra, don't you dare," Hermione suddenly whispered frightfully from the bed on her left and Lyra stared at her, relieved that she was unharmed if not terrified.

"Are you ok? What happened? Where's Sirius?" Lyra began but Hermione shrugged, rubbing her eyes. "I literally just woke up, I have no idea."

"Snape brought us up on stretchers," came another voice and the girls saw Harry sit up, massaging his temples. "That's all I heard but-,"

"Ah, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted briskly as she walked in carrying a gigantic block of chocolate and placed it on Lyra's table. She pressed her lips together tightly and stared at Lyra. "Miss Black, get back on your bed now." Grumbling, Lyra perched on the bed's edge but continued to stare at the door, wanting information on her dad.

"How's Ron?" Hermione asked instantly and Pomfrey nodded towards the bed where Ron had passed out. His leg was bandaged up but he had the colour back in his freckly face. "He'll live," Madam Pomfrey assured them.

"I need to speak to the Headmaster," Harry said quickly, getting up from his bed but Pomfrey pushed him back down and forcefully fed him a large square of chocolate. "It's ok, Potter. They have Black and he'll receive the Dementor's Kiss at any moment ..."

Lyra choked and fell off the bed, staring at the matron. "HE WHAT?!" She screamed as Harry sprang to his feet, swallowing the confectionary whole. "NO!" He shouted equally as loudly. Hermione copied and gasped, shaking her head in horror. "They can't!"

Within seconds, Fudge and Snape walked into the ward. Lyra felt her legs shake in panic – they couldn't do this to Sirius, not when she had only just found out the truth. She refused to let him slip away from her again.

"Minister, please!" Harry began, walking up to Fudge. "You've got the wrong man!" Fudge blinked and furrowed his brows as he took off his bowler hat.

"Harry, my dear boy! What are you doing out of bed? Have you given him chocolate?" The Minister asked but before Pomfrey could complain, Lyra roughly interrupted.

"We have but you've got to listen to us, Minister! My father is innocent!" She explained and Fudge laughed, patting her shoulder as though in pity. She shrugged it off and bit her lip, urging them to listen. Snape pierced her with his glare but she scowled and ignored him, focusing on convincing Fudge.

"Oh dear, it's worse than we thought. You were right, Severus. They've been confunded," Fudge sighed sadly but Harry shook his head.

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED! SIRIUS IS INNOCENT AND PETER PETTIGREW KILLED ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE!" He shrieked but Fudge's expression hardened in worry and anger. His concern for the poor victims of Black's mind games were far more important than the fact that Harry had just screamed at him.

"Minster, you've got to listen to us," Hermione added cautiously, her brown eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "I saw him too, we all did. Ron's rat was an Animagus, I mean, Peter is-," She tried to help but Lyra was too stubborn to wait for her hurried explanation.

"The point is that you can't do this to my dad. He's innocent, please believe us! You've got to ..." She begged and Fudge stared imploringly into Lyra's face. He hesitated and shook his head, tutting.

"You see, Minister?" Snape began, staring at Harry, Lyra and Hermione, "Confused, all three of them." His sneer was worse than his words. Lyra growled and burst.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, SNAPE! YOU KNOW WE'RE TELLING THE TRUTH SO SHUT UP!" She screamed, completely unaware that the words had come from her mouth before it was too late. Snape's sallow face curdled and he went to shout back when Fudge held his hand out. "There is no use fighting back," He warned him and Snape held his tongue as he glared at Lyra in hatred.

"Please," Harry began once more but Dumbledore's arrival had interrupted the row. He smiled warmly at Fudge before heaving a soft sigh.

"If I may, Poppy, Severus and Cornelius, may I have a word with Mr Potter, Miss Black and Miss Granger alone?" He asked and Poppy grimaced, sour that her patients were so wound up by the visitors. She nodded and threw her hands up, storming into her office – "Why do I even bother?"

Fudge nodded and glanced at his gold watch. "The Dementors are arriving at any minute. I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes, Dumbledore." As Fudge left, the four remaining stared at Snape expectantly.

"Severus-," Dumbledore began and Snape scowled, not moving.

"Headmaster," He countered stiffly but Dumbledore repeated himself.

"Alone, Severus," He reminded him but Snape lowered his voice.

"I'm not sure whether you remember but Black is fully capable of murder, Headmaster. Surely you do not believe this story," He uttered and Dumbledore bowed his head.

"My memory never fails me, Severus, and I have heard both sides of the story. Now, please leave us." Lyra had to bit her lip to stop the smile from appearing as Snape twitched and marched from the room, grumbling to himself.

As soon as they were alone, the trio burst into an explanation although Dumbledore silenced them immediately.

"Please, we do not have much time and it is your turn to listen to me. There is not a shred of proof that proves that Sirius Black is innocent except your word but the word of three thirteen year old, especially one being directly related to the suspect," Lyra felt her hopes deflate, "will not convince many eye-witnesses of the event as well as my own word as I gave myself as evidence for the Secret-Keeper's exploitation-,"

"But-," Harry went to interrupt yet Lyra clamped his wrist and shushed him, still staring at Dumbledore

"Listen to me. Sirius has not acted like the innocent man he is, showing up in the Gryffindor Tower with a knife and attacking the Fat Lady's portrait. I do believe his and your word but it is dire that you listen to me now."

Lyra nodded and caught Dumbledore's eye. He held her gaze for a few seconds and his startling blue eyes glimmered through the darkness, a symbol that there was still hope.

"We can save him, can't we?" Lyra mumbled and Dumbledore's beard twitched.

"All we need is more _time_." Hermione gasped from in between Harry and Lyra but she silenced herself with a smile. "...Oh."

Lyra frowned and stared at Hermione, almost hearing her mind whirl from beside her. What Lyra wouldn't give to see inside her mind right at that moment.

"Now, pay close attention, I can only say this once. Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office, thirteenth window from the West Tower. If you succeed, more than one life could be spared. You know the rules, Miss Granger – you must not be seen. I'm going to lock you in and the time is precisely five minutes to midnight. Three turns should be enough – Good luck."

Dumbledore turned and left the room without a second glance. Lyra and Harry blinked, utterly befuddled by his words but Hermione nodded and faced them both, pulling something from around her neck. She glared at the other two and shook her head – "Don't ask questions, it's best if you both stay quiet."

Lyra rolled her eyes and clamped her hand over Harry's mouth as he was about to ask a question. He glowered at Lyra but she was too busy staring at the necklace in Hermione's hands – a time turner.

"You've got to be freaking kidding... How did you get that?!" Lyra whispered but Hermione ignored her and spun the hourglass thrice. The air around them froze and Lyra gasped, watching life as she knew it reverse before her eyes. Within seconds, daylight had returned and the warm summer sun was setting in the sky outside. Ron was gone and Harry had gone into shock.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends with him," Lyra tutted, pulling a shell-shocked Harry behind her as Hermione opened the empty and pristine Hospital Wing doors. She laughed and continued to run down the corridors. "Thank goodness Ron isn't here or else we wouldn't have gotten past 'Where did the moon go?!' part," Hermione added, panting.

The three finally reached the Entrance Hall and watched as the Entrance door into the front courtyard closed as if by magic – their past selves had just left. Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Wait, back up – what is happening?"

Hermione huffed. "This is a time turner. Dumbledore has sent us back in time to solve something but at the moment, I'm not sure what... The important thing is that we cannot be seen. McGonagall gave me this at the start of the year, that's how I've been getting to my classes. Wizards who meddle with time tend to end up in the most horrific accidents and ... Just don't be seen, ok?"

Harry nodded, still in a daze, while Lyra crossed her arms and shook her head. "I still can't believe you never told us..." Hermione shrugged and beckoned them towards the doors. "I was sworn to secrecy by the Ministry, sorry. Let's go."

It was strange to step out into the evening again. Lyra felt the same fresh summer air hit her as they crept down towards Hagrid's again but she stopped in her tracks at the sound of-

"Buckbeak!" She gasped, pointing at the hippogriff and Hermione sniffed, smiling. "He looks so happy..."

Harry snapped his fingers and smiled. "'More than one life could be spared', that it. We've gotta save Buckbeak."

Twenty minutes later, the three of them plus an irate Buckbeak were hiding in the forest, panting and gawking as they watched the Minister for Magic, the ancient committee member, the executioner, Dumbledore and a bright-eyed Hagrid stare at the empty pumpkin patch.

"Then where is it? I just saw the beast, not a moment ago! Dumbledore, we must search the grounds!" Fudge stammered and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Minister, search the skies if you must! I'm sure the hippogriff is long gone. Now Hagrid, I'm sorry for the whole ordeal but I would love a cup of tea or a large brandy," Dumbledore said merrily and Hagrid, who was biting back happy tears, ushered him back inside.

Lyra grinned and watched group disperse, some in anger and the others in joy. She looked at Hermione and Harry who were immensely relieved. "I can't believe that just happened ..." Harry whispered.

"Now what?" Hermione asked, glancing up at the castle where their past selves were about to appear and Lyra shrugged, absently petting a sulking Buckbeak.

"I guess all we can do is wait ..." She suggested and the three sat down in the dirt.

After a few minutes silence, Hermione looked at the pair and smiled softly. "Did you hear what Fudge said about the Dementors earlier?"

Lyra nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah, only someone really powerful could have drawn them away but who do you reckon it was?"

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows ... Whoever it was, we owe them a lot." Lyra laughed and drew patterns in the dirt, nodding in agreement. Harry fidgeted and scratched his neck.

"I think it was my dad," he muttered and the girls froze.

"But Harry, your dad's-," Hermione said.

"-dead, I know, but ... But I saw him," He defended and Lyra chewed the inside of her cheek and hugged her knees, watching Harry closely.

"You know, after tonight, I'm willing to believe anything," She comforted him and he nodded, staring at the sky in thought.

The door of Hagrid's hut opened and Hagrid left his house, merry and in song about how lucky he was. Buckbeak cawed and urged to go greet Hagrid but it took all three of them to pull him back into the safety of the forest. Lyra stroked Buckbeak's head and wondered.

"No one's in Hagrid's hut so..." She said out loud and the other two slowed, nodding in agreement. They checked the coast and rushed into the hut, locking the door for safe measures. Buckbeak made himself at home on Hagrid's bed, squawking happily.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and wiped her forehead. "Now what?" Harry glanced out of the window and gazed at the sky, his jaw clenched at the prospect of their next move. Lyra fanned herself and shook her head.

"I need to go outside, it's too hot in here," She complained and let herself out before Hermione could argue. The air was cooler when the sun had disappeared and it soothed her searing skin. She sighed and stared at the lake, replaying what was about to happen in her head.

Then she saw them – herself and Sirius. She felt the lump in her throat again, it reminded her of the tears prickling her eyes and she sniffed, refusing to let herself cry again. It was all too much for her to handle but she knew she could do it. It was bizarre for her, she had been an orphan her whole life yet here she stood, shaking from head to toe, at the fact that she actually had a family. He was sitting right there, cradling her in his arms.

It looked just right and Lyra smiled, closing her eyes and breathing it all in.

"Lyra," Harry suddenly whispered.

Lyra jumped and grabbed her wand, instinctively pointing it at Harry. He frowned but his eyes were flicking towards path towards the far side of the lake. The full moon was about to appear at any second.

"Yes?" She asked, tapping her wand against her thigh absently and Harry pressed his finger against his lips and beckoned her to follow him. "Hermione's inside. She told me not to do anything stupid," He told her and Lyra snorted, grinning like an imp.

"Well that was a stupid suggestion on her behalf," she admitted.

And there it was – the full moon. The screams of the terrified group alerted the pair what was happening as they crept over towards the lake. Harry wanted to see his dad and Lyra wanted to as well. Was it actually possible that James Potter had appeared?

"Any moment now," Harry whispered as they stared at the scene opposite them. Sirius was dying, crouching on all fours as blood gushed from the claw wounds. The chill from the Dementors arrived and Lyra felt the tightness in her chest return. The voices were faint at the back of her mind but they were stronger than before. The icy, sharp hiss from Riddle's voice was growing louder but she tried to tune it out.

"We have to do something," She urged, staring horrified at the scene as Harry, Hermione and herself arrived at the lake. Harry froze and pulled his wand out, suddenly clicking something together. "Of course," he whispered and ran forward.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He shouted but only a thick mist appeared. Harry swore and looked back at Lyra, his eyes growing dim as his hope faded. "Lyra, you've gotta help me."

Lyra hesitated and gripped her wand tighter. "But I-,"

"Now!" Harry demanded, pulling her forward and pointed at the Dementors. "Think of a powerful memory – anything! Please!" He yelled and Lyra squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to panic.

_Sirius_.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" They cried and two ghostly creatures bounded from their wands and charged across the lake's surface. Lyra gawked, her jaw swinging low, as she witnessed a shimmering silver stag knock back a crowd of Dementors while an elegant misted lioness roared at the remaining creatures, protecting the unconscious group from their deadly kiss.

The animals raced back to them and Lyra blinked, stunned at what she saw. The proud lioness bowed and pawed the ground, its eye ample as they stared at her. She smiled and went to touch it but it faded as the frost evaporated. Lyra breathed deeply and turned to Harry who was astounded.

" ... I can't believe we just did that," He murmured and Lyra laughed, clapping her hands in glee. "Harry, we just saved our own lives – that was awesome!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, let's not tell Hermione," he suggested and Lyra nodded. "Good idea, Potter."

When the pair arrived back at Hagrid's Hut, Hermione stared at the pair suspiciously. "... Where have you been? What have you done?!" She demanded and the pair glanced at each other.

"Nothing," they said quickly.

Eventually the clock on Hagrid's wall ticked on and it was growing painstakingly close to the deadline. Lyra bit her lip and groaned, climbing out of Hagrid's squashy armchair. "I think we better do it now before it's too late."

Harry nodded and opened the door, leading Buckbeak outside. "It's the only way, and then they can escape together." The girls nodded and exited the hut for the final time.

Riding a hippogriff was completely different to a broom, in Lyra's mind. The feathers were glossy and slippery compared to a wooden broom handle and the flapping of Buckbeak's wings were rather distracting. Hermione insisted that they drop her off on the Astronomy Tower before they collected Sirius as the heights were beginning to make her nauseous.

Lyra directed Buckbeak over to Flitwick's office window and she climbed through the tiny opening, scaring the living daylights out of Sirius. She grinned and held her hand out.

"Lyra Black, at your service," She said and Sirius beamed. He stood up and ran over to the window, hoisting both Lyra and himself back onto Buckbeak's back.

They landed on the West Tower and both Lyra and Harry slid off at once, grinning at Sirius. He stared at them, lost for words.

"Sirius, you better go," Harry panted. "They'll enter Flitwick's office at any second and realise you've gone."

"How is the other boy? Ron?" Sirius asked urgently, ignoring his advice.

"He's fine, Dad. Just go!" Lyra laughed. It sounded strange on her tongue and Sirius was speechless, still in shock.

"I don't ... I can't believe ..." He said weakly.

"GO!" The pair exclaimed suddenly. Sirius smiled and bent down, placing a kiss on Lyra's forehead. His lips tickled her skin and instant warmth spread through her. He squeezed Harry's shoulder and grabbed the rope reigns around Buckbeak's neck.

"We'll see each other again, real soon," he told them. "James and Lily ... And Giselle, they'd be very proud of you both."

The pair stepped back and watched as both Sirius and Buckbeak disappeared into the cloudy sky, fading into a grey speck among the hidden stars. Smiling, Lyra took Harry's hand and nodded.

"Let's go."

**Thank you for the reviews! **


	16. The Calm Storm

Lyra was counting down the minutes in her head as she and Harry ran. They didn't dare speak as they rushed back to the Hospital Wing. When they reached the final corridor, they saw Hermione stick her head out of the shadows and wheeze, still out of breath.

"I... I was waiting for you two down here... Dumbledore is going to leave at any second," She informed them, her cheeks pink and flustered. Lyra nodded and went to ask her a question about what would happen if they hadn't had made it but Dumbledore appeared, turning to lock the doors.

"Professor!" Harry called out, running over to stop him. Dumbledore looked up at the trio and smiled widely, his long beard shimmering in the moonlight. "Well?"

"We did it," Harry said breathlessly.

"Sirius and Buckbeak are gone ..." Lyra added and Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Spectacular. I think you three have disappeared so I shall lock you." The trio slipped back into the infirmary where Ron still lay asleep. They snuck into bed and Lyra finally let out a huge sigh, feeling the relief fill her from head to toe.

Almost instantly, Madam Pomfrey appeared, still very irritated at the interruptions. "Finally, I can treat my patients." Lyra sat up and silently obeyed all of the matron's instructions, mostly ignoring her tuts and mutters, but she was focusing hard on those outside the ward. Her stomach was fluttering and she kept catching Harry's eye who, too, looked nervous.

Finally, they heard it. Lyra felt her heart jump into her mouth as the noise grew louder and louder. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Snape came striding into the room, glaring at Harry and Lyra. Lyra bit into her chocolate, hoping to hide her smile.

"POTTER! TELL THE TRUTH, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Snape roared at Harry. Lyra flicked her eyes to Fudge who looked angry yet Dumbledore was completely calm, almost enjoying himself.

"Professor please!" Madam Pomfrey screamed. "Control your temper!"

"Now, Snape," began Fudge but Snape shook his head.

"NO! HE DID SOMETHING! _THEY_ DID SOMETHING!" Snape turned and pointed a finger at Lyra who froze mid-yawn. She blinked and faked a look of hurt, as though shocked that Snape would accuse her of such a thing.

"Honestly Professor, we've been here the whole time," She admitted and Hermione nodded, agreeing with the statement. Snape growled but Dumbledore interrupted him before it got too out of hand.

"There you have it Severus," he concluded. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry, Lyra and Hermione were in two places at once, which I might add, is naturally impossible-,"

"But some of them aren't particularly _natural_," Snape snarled, his gaze pointed at Lyra and she went to argue back but her mouth was too full of chocolate. Instead, she glowered at him.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape sulked and stormed out of the Hospital Wing, his robes billowing behind him. Fudge rubbed his aging face and sighed. "What a disappointment ... What a night ... I better go notify the Ministry on the situation."

"Minister," Lyra piped up, "I think you better send an owl to the_Daily Prophet_ to save you any embarrassment." Her suggestion made Fudge nod and he sent her a warm smile.

"Ah yes, good ... Good ... Well, I better go dismiss the Dementors and head back to the office. Goodnight all," he said and walked off, adjusting his robe fastenings, and Dumbledore followed.

Madam Pomfrey finally locked the doors and sent the remaining three to bed. "You've all had a stressful night," she insisted as they crawled under the covers one more time.

Lyra sighed and felt herself drift off just as Ron stirred from across the room.

The next morning, the four found the school completely deserted as most of the students were down in Hogsmeade. Exams had ended and the school year was coming to a sweltering close. Both Hermione and Ron stayed with Harry and Lyra, not wanting to go down into the village alone so they ventured out into the grounds for the final time as third years.

They found themselves under the shady willow tree beside the lake and Lyra smiled to herself, staring out across the water feeling almost euphoric. Where was her dad now? How far had he managed to travel during the night? Was he ok?

She wished she knew the answers but maybe, one day soon, she'd find out.

"Hagrid?"

Lyra turned at the sound of Ron's voice and Hagrid stood beside the lounging group, positively beaming.

"Did yeh hear? Buckbeak escaped las' night! I know I shouldn' feel happy about it since Black got away again but ... But I hope now he's safe somewhere," He said and Lyra smiled back.

"I'm sure he is," Lyra assured him and Hagrid nodded.

"I thought he might have gone teh the forest but luckily, after speakin' to Professor Lupin, he hadn't been sighted," Hagrid explained and Harry sat straight up.

"Wait, what?" He said quickly.

Hagrid dropped his voice and nodded. "Didn' yeh hear? I thought yeh'd know by now ... Lupin's a werewolf, that's why he's packin' now. He's leavin' before everyone-,"

"No!" Lyra exclaimed and jumped up, panicking. He couldn't leave yet. "I've gotta ... No ..." She was lost for words. Who told everyone his secret?! Who else knew?

"Lyra, wait," Harry said,, scrambling to his feet. "I'm coming too." They told the others they'd come back soon and rushed up to the castle.

Lupin's door was wide open when they approached. A suitcase lay across the desk and his books and possessions sprawled in organised piles around them. Lupin was watching something closely as the pair walked in, knocking on the door.

"I saw you two coming," He smiled and lifted up the Marauder's Map. Lyra summoned a gentle smile and gingerly sat down in one of his chairs.

"Is it true? You're resigning?" Harry asked and Lupin nodded, opening his drawers.

"I'm afraid so. As soon as the parents find out that someone... Well, someone like _me_, is teaching their children, Dumbledore would be forced to fire me either way."

"But ... But that's discrimination! That shouldn't be allowed?!" Lyra exclaimed and Lupin nodded.

"Sadly, that's just how things work here, Lyra. Honestly, I don't blame them. After last night, I could have bitten any of you and then-,"

"BUT ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!" She yelled, angry at everyone in the world who would force that on him. He smiled and closed his drawers again, shrugging.

"Who told everyone?" Harry asked, outraged.

"It wasn't me, I swear," Lyra hurried added and Lupin laughed.

"Oh no, I know. I think the loss of all the awards last night hit Snape very hard and he, er, _accidentally_ let slip that I was a werewolf to his house at breakfast."

Lyra scoffed. "That sore git."

"But you can't leave, you're the best Defence teacher we've ever had!" Harry said and Lyra gasped.

"Excuse me, Harry, but I think our teacher last year was perfectly fine," She defended and Harry frowned.

"Yeah, only because you were practically teaching everyone last year," he countered and Lyra smiled. "Exactly ... But Harry is right," she finished, turning back to Lupin. He shook his head and stayed quiet for a few moments. Harry and Lyra looked at each other but before thinking of another argument, Lupin spoke up.

"I heard that two patronuses were spotted last night," He said casually, glancing up at the pair. "You both must have been thinking of something powerful to conjure them ... I can't tell you how proud I am."

Harry explained what had happened as Lyra got up out of the chair and began helping her professor with his packing. Lupin beamed and nodded, still listening to Harry's story.

"Yes, James was always a stag when he transformed and I guess you got that from his name – we used to call him Prongs," Lupin said as he nodded towards the map.

Lupin unpinned the posters on the wall and sighed, carefully rolling them up and sliding them into his bag. Lyra smiled to herself when he saw how cautious he was with them. Finally finished, Lupin turned to the pair and sighed, his face showing both sadness and pride.

"This is where we part, I'm afraid," He admitted and Lyra felt a lump in her throat. Promising not to cry, she turned and noticed the map still on the desk. "Uh, you forgot the Map."

Lupin laughed. "Oh gosh no – it's both of yours. I daresay that you two, Ron and Hermione will find it useful throughout yours years here." His eyes sparkled as he looked at the map one last time. "James always said he would be highly disappointed if his son never used all of the secret passageways we discovered ... Sirius, on the other hand, he just assumed his daughter would somehow find them without the map." Lyra laughed and Harry smiled.

Professor Dumbledore appeared at the office door and Lupin straightened his back, smiling at the Headmaster."Your carriage is here, Remus."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Lupin. He looked at the pair and nodded. "It's been a pleasure meeting you both, I cannot tell you enough." Lyra bit her lip and watched him go but she couldn't help it – she had to follow.

"Wait!"

Lyra ran out of the office, leaving Dumbledore and Harry, and caught up with Lupin. He blinked and let her sync her footsteps with his.

"I'm not one for goodbyes, Lyra," He admitted and Lyra nodded.

"Neither am I but ... Professor-,"

"I'm not your Professor anymore, call me Remus," Remus reminded her and Lyra nodded, blushing slightly.

"Remus," she felt slightly foolish saying his first name, "I ... I just want to say that I really am going to miss you. I'm really sorry for the things I said last night and I hope we can stay in touch," She told him and Remus' eyebrows creased. He hesitated and sent her a wide smile, the sides of his eyes crinkling.

"Of course, Lyra, anything. You have no idea how much that means to me. I must say, you probably noticed my shock when we first met-,"

"You didn't hide it that well," She told him honestly and he laughed.

"I was never good at lying," He sighed. "But yes, I was very shocked. It wasn't just the shock of your survival; I won't deny that it was a great component, but the way you act. You're extraordinarily like your mother. I wasn't the only one to notice this either if my memory of last night serves me correctly." He stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly. "They're both proud of you, you know. Sirius was genuinely heartbroken when he thought you died, as was I."

Lyra bit her lip and realised they had reached the Entrance Hall doors. Remus sighed and wiped his face of all depressing emotion. Rubbing his eyes, he sent her one last smile.

"Don't worry, this isn't goodbye forever," He told her and Lyra stared at him.

"Do you promise?"

Remus nodded. "I promise. Goodbye, Lyra."

Lyra watched Remus leave the castle and enter the horseless carriage. Slowly, it rolled away and Lyra stared at the cart, watching it fade into the bright distance.

The school year finally ended with everyone incredibly satisfied.

Lyra, Harry, Ron and Hermione passed their exams, Ginny had chosen her third year options, Fred and George managed to scrape a few good OWLS between them and Percy finished Hogwarts with a perfect score. Along with the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup in tow, Lyra had never seen her house so excited and, naturally, they were the noisiest table in the Great Hall.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione finally told them that she was down to the average number of lessons meaning no more time-turner.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us," Ron sulked as they relaxed in their compartment. "We're supposed to be friends."

"I had to promise not to tell anyone," Hermione said severely. "The Ministry were very strict and were very diffident about letting me have it. Lyra nodded, opening the window to let Apollo out for a while. Apollo stretched his wings, pecked her hand and soared beside the train. The wind ruffled his feathers and Lyra could simply tell that he loved it.

"You guys _have_ to stay round this summer," Ron suddenly announced and Harry looked up cheerfully. "It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer and Dad can usually get tickets from work."

Lyra and Harry looked at each other, almost speechless. The conversation they had the previous summer about the World Cup replayed in their minds and they beamed, nodding furiously.  
The rest of the day was spent eating, playing pointless yet funny games, several games of chess and then more eating. The sun was slowly turning red by the time an owl flew into their compartment, scaring them all.

"Ow!" The owl flew straight into Ron's face and the others laughed. Lyra untied the letter and stared at it. Ron tried to calm the excitable owl (which was now bouncing around, playing with Crookshanks) while Harry peered over Lyra's shoulder to look at the letter.

It was addressed to them.

"No way," Lyra mumbled. "It's from Sirius."

Harry read the letter out loud to the compartment and Lyra held the envelope close to her as she discovered that Sirius was far away and out of harms reach. It turns out that the Firebolt was from him ("Ha!" exclaimed Hermione), he had given his permission for Lyra and Harry to visit Hogsmeade _and_ the owl was now Ron's new pet since 'Scabbers' was gone.

"There's something else here too, it's for you," Harry said and handed Lyra another letter, only addressed to her. Biting her bottom lip, Lyra tore it open and quickly read the scrawled ink.

_Lyra,_

_During my life, I've never really regretted anything but for the last twelve years, all I could think about was you and your mother and blamed myself for everything that had happened. I know the time we've spent together is little but one day, we'll be together again._

_I never got to tell you while during our run-in but you fly magnificently. Giselle was on the Quidditch team while we were at school and I can clearly see that you've gotten that from her (I never joined the team because I would have totally out flown everyone – I was too good) and she would be so proud of you. I sat in the crowds to watch Harry play but I swore you were your mother at one point, but I never knew it was you. Also, if you fly into an abandoned Quidditch stand - don't use the stairs. James, Remus, the git and I had found this out during our time at school after we collapsed in one of the old stands._

_Please, if you get into any trouble at all, write to me immediately.  
Stay safe and sound,  
Sirius _

Lyra smiled and pressed the letter against her chest. She looked up at her friends and they waited for her reaction. She passed them the letter and felt herself fall into a blissful stage of serenity.

In that moment, everything was well.

**Thank you for reading, following, faving and reviewing! The next book is called 'Lyra Black and the Trischool Tournament' if you wish to continue reading but I will be redoing the chapters already posted, just a heads up! I really do hope you enjoyed it but I will say that here onwards ... EVERYTHING HAPPENS.**


End file.
